Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère
by Cristalelle
Summary: RM:Après avoir vu mourir tout ceux à qui il tenait, Harry retourne dans le passé au temps des maraudeurs afin de changer l'Histoire. Dumbledore et les parents de James sont au courant de sa véritable identité et vont l'aider dans sa tâche. Puissant Harry!
1. I Projet Dumbledorien

_Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord, je voudrais informer mes lecteurs que les cinqs premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction ont été relus et corrigés par ma nouvelle beta reader. Je remercies donc Elindra pour son travail et insiste sur le fait que sans elle, les fautes d'orthographe et d'inatention (surtout d'inatention, pour être franche, j'ai horreur de me relire mais quand ça m'arrive, je me rend compte moi-même de mes fautes... malheureusement pas toutes, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire...) seraient en nombre important._

_Voici donc un grand merci pour Elindra qui continuera d'être ma beta reader pour les prochains chapitres. _

**CHAPITREI**:

**Projet "Dumbledorien" **

**ou**

**Idée loufoque, inimaginable et pourtant brillante!**

- Tu...ne...toucheras...plus...jamais...à...nos...enfants! hurla Mrs Weasley.

Bellatrix éclata de rire, de ce rire exultant qu'avait eu son cousin Sirius avant de basculer derrière le voile, et soudain Harry sut ce qui allait se produire.

Le maléfice de Molly passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix et la frappa en pleine poitrine juste au-dessus du cœur.

Le sourire jubilant de Bellatrix se figea, ses yeux semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites une fraction de seconde, elle comprit ce qui était arrivé avant de basculer et de s'abattre sur le sol. Des rugissements s'élevèrent de la foule et Voldemort poussa un cri.

Lorsque Harry se tourna, il eut l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Sous ses yeux, McGonagall, Kingsley et Slughorn furent projetés en arrière, le corps tordu, battant l'air de leurs bras. La fureur de Voldemort en voyant tomber son dernier et meilleur lieutenant avait explosée avec la puissance d'une bombe. Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Molly Weasley.

- Avada Kedavra! S'écria-t-il.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent pour la protéger de leurs corps et tombèrent morts à ses pieds. Molly n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un second éclair de lumière verte jaillit de l'ancienne baguette de Dumbledore et la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'écroula aux côtés de ses enfants et d'Hermione.

Harry, furieux, retira sa cape d'invisibilité, et, projetant toute sa haine et sa douleur dans son sort, hurla deux mots, deux petits mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prononcer un jour:

- Avada Kedavra!

Voldemort se retourna au moment même où le rayon émeraude jaillissait de l'ancienne baguette de Malfoy. Le mage noir ouvrit en grand les deux fentes rouge sang qui lui servaient d'yeux mais ne put faire aucun autre geste. Voldemort, à présent mortel, bascula en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Elvis Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, ses mains blanches aux longs ongles secs et noirs crispées sur la Baguette de Sureau dont il n'avait jamais été le maître, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort, tué par un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à peine dont il avait tué les parents et les amis.

Harry s'avança vers le corps de son ennemi dans un silence choqué et morbide, l'écho de ses pas résonnant à travers toute la Grande Salle sous le regard de la voûte ensorcelée. Il se pencha sur le cadavre de Tom et lui arracha la Baguette de Sureau, _sa_ baguette depuis qu'il avait désarmé Draco Malfoy. Harry, les deux baguettes en main, observa la dépouille de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, de celui qui lui avait arraché tous les êtres à qui il tenait. Le plus grand assassin de tous les temps gisait à ses pieds, son corps dépourvu de toute vie, tué par le Survivant.

Pendant cet instant de silence frémissant, tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur cet adolescent aux cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais et aux lunettes tordues qui venait de vaincre le mage noir le plus craint ayant jamais existé. Puis le tumulte éclata autour de Harry. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur lui dans un fracas de tonnerre. Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils criaient, il ne savait pas non plus à qui appartenaient les mains qui le saisissaient, le tiraient, essayaient d'atteindre une quelconque partie de son corps, ils étaient des centaines à se presser contre lui, bien décidés à toucher le Survivant, celui grâce à qui tout était enfin terminé... Mais ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, Tonks, Remus n'étaient là. Ils étaient tous tombés. Harry se sentait vide, complètement vide, plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était ce hurlement silencieux que poussait son âme.

On déplaça le corps de Voldemort dans le Grand Hall, loin de ceux qui étaient morts en le combattant. Luna et Neville étaient les seuls survivants de l' AD et la jeune fille blonde s'était empressée d'aider Harry à disparaître de la Grande Salle en s'écriant, l'index pointé vers une fenêtre:

- Oooh, regardez, un Enormus à Babille!

Tous ceux qui l'avaient entendue tournèrent la tête. Harry en profita pour se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sortir de la salle discrètement. Sur le chemin menant à l'ancien bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il entendit Peeves au loin, qui chantait victorieusement:

_On les a eus, _

_Vaincus, battus_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots, _

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant, on peut rigoler! _

Harry eut un sourire amer en songeant à ce qu'auraient pensé Ron et Hermione de ces vers improvisés. La douleur d'avoir perdu tant d'êtres chers, d'avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis avec qui il avait vécu tant d'épreuves et de joies, la douleur d'avoir perdu Ginny, sa Ginny, le transperçait presque physiquement à chacun de ses pas.

Harry arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il se défit de sa cape et demanda d'une voix rauque et cassée:

- Je peux monter?

- Allez-y, grogna la statue.

L'Elu monta l'escalier de pierre ensorcelé en colimaçon et poussa la porte du bureau directorial située à son sommet. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la Pensine posée sur le bureau, là où il l'avait laissée, et au même instant, un bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter et pousser un cri. Il crut qu'on lançait à nouveau des maléfices, que les Mangemorts revenaient, que Voldemort ressuscitait...

Mais c'était une salve d'applaudissements. Tout autour des murs, les directeurs et les directrices de Poudlard l'ovationnaient debout. Ils agitaient leurs chapeaux, parfois même leurs perruques, tendaient le bras hors de leur cadre pour se serrer la main d'un tableau à l'autre, dansaient et sautaient sur les fauteuils dans lesquels on les avait peints. Dilys Dervent sanglotait sans retenue. Dexter Fortescue brandissait son cornet acoustique et Phinéas Nigellus s'écria de sa voix aiguë et flûtée:

- Et qu'on dise bien que la maison de Serpentard a joué son rôle. Que notre contribution ne soit pas oubliée!

Mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui occupait le plus grand des tableaux, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur. Des larmes jaillissaient derrière les lunettes en demi-lune et coulaient sur la longue barbe argentée. La fierté et la gratitude qui émanaient de lui étaient pour Harry un baume aussi précieux que le chant du phénix.

Enfin, Harry leva les mains et les portraits se turent. Dans un silence respectueux, le visage rayonnant, ils s'essuyèrent les yeux et attendirent respectueusement qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'adressa seulement à Dumbledore, Cependant, choisissant ses mots avec un soin extrême. Tout épuisé qu'il fut, le regard brouillé par la fatigue et les larmes contenues, il lui fallait faire un dernier effort, chercher un dernier conseil.

- La chose qui était cachée dans le Vif d'Or, commença-t-il, je l'ai laissée par terre, dans la forêt. Je ne sais plus exactement où, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Oui, mon cher Harry, répondit Dumbledore.

Dans les autres tableaux, les visages parurent perplexes et intrigués.

- C'est une décision sage et courageuse, approuva Dumbledore, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quelqu'un d'autre sait-il où elle est tombée?

- Personne, assura Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

- Mais je garderai le cadeau d'Ignotus, poursuivit Harry.

Dumbledore eut un sourire radieux.

- Bien sûr, Harry, la cape est à toi pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu la lègue à quelqu'un.

- Et la Baguette de Sureau est à présent sous mon contrôle, je ne peux malheureusement plus m'en défaire. Ma propre baguette a été brisée et Ollivander lui-même m'a dit qu'il serait inutile de tenter de la réparer.

- Bien, Harry, mais j'eus préféré qu'il en fut autrement.

- Moi aussi, répondit tristement Harry, avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis la voix de Dumbledore retentit de nouveau, un peu tendue:

- Dis-moi, Harry, où sont Mr Weasley et Miss Granger?

Le coeur de Harry se contracta brusquement tandis qu'une boule douloureuse se formait dans sa gorge. Ce fut dans un murmure à peine audible et la tête entre les mains qu'il répondit:

- Ils sont morts, professeur. Tout comme Ginny, Fred, Mrs Weasley, Remus, Hagrid, Tonks et d'autres encore...

Un silence choqué s'abattit sur la salle. Puis les tableaux se mirent à chuchoter entre eux furieusement. Dumbledore quant à lui, se contenta de contempler le jeune homme tristement. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une soudaine idée ne vienne illuminer l'esprit tortueux et un peu fou, il faut bien l'avouer, de la peinture d'Albus Dumbledore. Une idée incongrue, presque grotesque, qui paraissait totalement loufoque et irréalisable, et pourtant brillante bien que risquée. Une pensée clairement digne d'un Albus Dumbledore! L'ancien directeur s'adressa à l'ancien élève, qui redressa la tête:

- Harry, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Allez-y, professeur.

- Tu pourrais tuer Lord Voldemort avant qu'il ne s'attaque à tes parents et par la même sauver bien des vies, dont celles de tes proches.

Harry observa, incrédule, le tableau du vieil homme qui le fixait malicieusement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur? Demanda-t-il.

- Je te propose de faire un voyage dans le passé, Harry. Je te propose de partir en 1977 et de détruire Voldemort à cette époque.

Harry était bouche bée. S'il acceptait l'offre du vieil homme, il serait capable d'empêcher la mort de ses parents, de Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et de tous les autres... Il connaîtrait enfin ses parents, Sirius ne passerait pas douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis... C'ETAIT affreusement tentant. L'idée même d'un tel voyage lui paraissait merveilleuse. Il y avait cependant une ombre noire à ce tableau onirique, et cette ombre avait un nom: Tom Elvis Jedusor, auto-proclamé Lord Voldemort. L'ombre n'en était pas une en 1977. Elle était bien solide et faisait parler d'elle tous les jours, bien que plus personne outre de rares exceptions n'ose prononcer son nom. Lord Voldemort était bien vivant et à l'apogée de sa puissance, à cette époque. Et ce serait à nouveau à Harry de l'affronter. Il devrait à nouveau détruire les Horcruxes, seul, cette fois-ci.

Et il y avait d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte. Le lien entre Harry et Voldemort avait été détruit lors de leur affrontement dans la forêt. Harry n'était plus un Horcruxe et les avantages que cet état lui avait apportés n'étaient plus. De plus, le sang de Harry et la protection maternelle qu'il contenait ne coulerait pas encore dans les veines de Lord Voldemort. Le Survivant serait donc vulnérable face au sortilège de la mort, n'étant plus retenu en ce monde par aucun lien magique. Enfin, les circonstances qui lui avaient permis de vaincre l'être le plus noir que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ne seraient plus de mise. Voldemort ne se laisserait pas prendre par derrière, il ne posséderait pas une baguette dont son ennemi était le maître, il serait quasiment invincible.

Harry ne devrait plus compter que sur lui-même, ses maigres capacités et sa " chance insolente", comme le disait si bien Jedusor. Le jeune homme se rendit à l'évidence: il y avait très peu de chances qu'il parvienne à mener à bien une telle mission. Il fit part de sa réflexion à Dumbledore, qui replongea dans ses pensées. C'est là que Harry se rendit pleinement compte de la différence entre _ce_ Dumbledore et le vrai, celui qu'il avait vu mourir. Le véritable Albus Dumbledore aurait certainement réfléchi à toutes les difficultés qu'un tel voyage entraînerait avant de lui faire la moindre proposition. Le Dumbledore du tableau n'était rien d'autre qu'une imitation, un écho de la personnalité du vieil homme.

La voix de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard brisa sa réflexion:

- Harry, lorsque j'avais ton âge, j'ai créé un sort qui me permettait de retenir tout ce je lisais et, ainsi, d'apprendre plus rapidement. Peu avant de mourir, j'ai amélioré ce sort et l'ai rendu plus puissant. Il me suffisait de toucher un livre et tout ce qu'il contenait s'incrustait dans mon esprit. C'est un moyen très pratique d'accroître ses connaissances rapidement. Cependant, il faut s'attendre à un contre coup: ce sort est éreintant et ne permet pas de savoir mettre en oeuvre ce que l'on a appris. Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une solution: la pratique. Alors voilà ce que je te propose, Harry: apprends tout ce que tu pourras dans ma bibliothèque grâce à ce sort et suis un entraînement intensif avant de partir effectuer ce voyage.

- Mais professeur, vous imaginez le temps que ça prendra, même de cette manière?

- Oui Harry, et j'ai aussi pensé à ça. Durant ton entraînement, nous allons figer le temps. Toi et moi seront les seuls à pouvoir parler et nous mouvoir de notre propre volonté, et tu ne ressentiras ni la fatigue, ni la faim. Tu ne vieilliras pas d'une seconde, mais les connaissances et les aptitudes que tu auras acquis lors de cet arrêt temporel ne s'évanouiront pas pour autant lorsque nous remettrons le temps en route. Tu devras cependant boire régulièrement une potion énergétique, car si tu ne ressentiras pas les conséquences de ton entraînement tant que le temps sera figé, dès qu'il se remettra en route, tu les subiras. Et je pense que même en ayant absorbé une telle potion, tu devras dormir quelques jours pour te remettre. Je te conseille d'autre part de compléter tes connaissances une fois en 1977. Tu as tout suivi?

- Euh... à peu près, professeur.

- Bien, Harry. A présent, je vais t' annoncer une nouvelle qui ne te plaira pas forcément.

- Qu' est-ce que c' est? demanda Harry, suspicieux et à raison...

- Il va falloir que tu t'empares à nouveau des pouvoirs de Voldemort et que tu t'octroies tout son savoir. Pour ce faire, il existe un procédé, qui, je ne te le cacherai pas, appartient profondément à la magie noire. Mais il est absolument nécessaire que tu l' utilise, c'est même vital. En possédant les armes de ton ennemi, tu ne pourras que mieux le combattre. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard. D'abord et avant tout, nous devons nous occuper de figer le temps.

Harry observa le tableau de Dumbledore quelques instants se demandant si tout cela était bien raisonnable. Il dut se rendre à l' évidence: rien, dans ce plan n'était le moins du monde raisonnable. C'était même la chose la plus folle qu'il ait jamais entrepris de faire de sa vie, et ce n'était pas peu dire... Et pourtant, ça en valait la peine. Une fois de plus, il repensa aux morts chers à son coeur qu'il pourrait sauver, qu'il pourrait retrouver, et son coeur se serra. Il avait décidé! Il partirait! Et il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté pour vaincre le mage noir, peu importe s'il devait utiliser la magie noire. Après tout, si la magie blanche pouvait être utilisée à mauvais escient, pourquoi la magie noire ne pourrait pas l' être à bon escient? Et puis, il avait déjà usé de cette magie à trois reprises: il avait jeté le sortilège Doloris à Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait failli tuer Malfoy avec le Sectumsempra et quelques heures auparavant, il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort. Sans compter son utilisation du sortilège de l' Imperium au court de l' année... Alors, plus résolu que jamais, il dit:

- Très bien, professeur, que dois-je faire?

Albus Dumbledore sourit.

- Avant tout, Harry, appelles-moi Albus, je ne suis pas le véritable professeur Dumbledore. Il me semble donc plus indiqué que nous nous en tenions à nos prénoms. Tu es d' accord?

- Eh bien, je n' y vois pas d' inconvénient...Albus.

- Parfait! A présent, regarde sur mon bureau. Tu devrais y trouver un objet qui ressemble à une grosse pince aux extrémités de laquelle est enchaînée une petite boule de cristal.

Harry s' avança vers le meuble imposant et chercha du regard l'objet indiqué. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d' une grosse pince à épiler moldue en argent, si ce n'était une fine chaînette d' or qui retenait une petite boule de cristal toute ronde, pas plus grosse qu' une noix. A l'intérieur de la petite sphère se succédaient des images à une vitesse folle, sans que qu'on ne puisse distinguer quoique ce soit. Curieux, Harry s'empara de l'étrange ustensile et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son ancien directeur.

- Bien, Harry, c' est cet objet là. Je te présente ce que j' ai moi-même nommé le Congelit Tempus. Cet objet permet d' arrêter le temps. Je l'ai découvert lors de l' un de mes voyages dans une pièce secrète, sous un ancien temple macédonien... Bref, passons... A ma connaissance, il n'en existe pas d'autre, cet objet est absolument unique et précieux, fais-y bien attention. Son utilisation est aussi simple que celle d' un Retourneur de Temps. Il te suffit de coincer la Boule du Temps entre les deux bras de la pince. Alors, le temps se figera sauf pour toi et moi, il te suffit de penser aux gens ou aux choses que tu ne veux pas voir figé. Allez, vas-y, actionne-le.

Harry prit délicatement la petite boule transparente entre ses doigts et l' ancra dans la pince en argent, tout en pensant très fort au tableau de Dumbledore. L' ustensile émit un léger halo blanc pendant quelques seconde puis, le temps se figea. La boule de cristal n' émettait plus aucune image, les aiguilles de l' horloge ne bougeaient plus d'un millimètre et les tableaux des directeurs et directrices de Poudlard, outre celui d' Albus, étaient totalement immobiles.

- Bien Harry, à présent, on passe à l' étape suivante, qui, je l' avoue, n'est pas des plus plaisantes.

Le jeune homme brun lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- De quoi s' agit-il Albus? Demanda-t-il.

- J' ai bien peur, Harry, qu' il ne te faille trier mes livres par matière et sujet...

Harry manqua s' étouffer. Classer _toute_ la bibliothèque du grand Dumbledore? La collection de livres du vieil homme dépassait de loin celle de l'école, réserve comprise! Ca allait lui prendre des lustres!

- Ne t' inquiètes pas, Harry, tu n'auras pas à faire ça manuellement, s'exclama le directeur d'un ton indéniablement amusé. Il te suffira d'user d'un sortilège d'attraction que j'ai un peu modifié. Le principe reste le même, il n'y a que la formule qui change: c' est _movaccio. _Ce que tu appelles se dépose où tu le désires au lieu de venir à toi. Bien, commence par les livres d'Histoire de la Magie Internationale dans l'antiquité...

Harry fit comme on lui disait et passa ainsi plusieurs heures, ou du moins ce qui aurait dû être plusieurs heures si le temps s'était écoulé normalement, à trier les ouvrages de l'honorable et feu Albus Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, Albus s'exclama:

- Bien! A présent Harry, tu vas avaler une fiole de potion énergétique. Les tiroirs de mon bureau en sont remplis, j'avais demandé à Severus d'en préparer en vue de la bataille finale. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait avoir un tel usage, enfin... Harry, tu devras en boire régulièrement, d'accord?

- Oui Albus, j'ai compris...

Le Survivant se dirigea vers l' imposant meuble de chêne et en tira l'un des tiroirs. Il était rempli de fioles en verre de taille moyenne remplies d'un liquide rose fuchsia. Harry en prit une, la déboucha, inspira un bon coup, puis avala la potion d' un trait. Un goût affreusement amer se répandit sur sa langue et au creux de son palais, tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur envahissait son corps.

- Parfait Harry. Maintenant débute véritablement ton apprentissage.

Suivant les instructions d'Albus, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu déposa la paume de sa main droite sur son front et empoigna la Baguette de Sureau, _sa_ baguette, de la main gauche. Puis il pointa le bout de la baguette sur sa tempe gauche et s'exclama:

- _Ovriprenza_!

Une vague de fourmillements s'empara de son crâne et se propagea dans sa main droite. Il se dirigea vers la pile de livres d'Histoire de la Magie pendant l'antiquité et posa sa main droite sur un énorme grimoire poussiéreux qui n' avait pas dû être ouvert depuis bien longtemps... A peine sa peau entrait-elle en contact avec l'ouvrage qu'il eut l' impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Les informations du vieux livre pénétrèrent son esprit à une vitesse folle et vinrent s'y ancrer pour l'éternité. Il dut s' asseoir quelques instants, pris de vertiges. Il sentait son esprit s'habituer lentement aux informations obtenues, avant de les classer avec le savoir déjà présent dans la tête de Harry. Le jeune homme se redressa et s'attaqua aux livres suivants, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour avaler une fiole de potion régénératrice.

C'est ainsi qu' il défiler dans sa tête les noms des premiers sorciers connus, le rôle des siens dans la société égyptienne, romaine, chinoise et autres, les grandes batailles magiques, la création et la fin de différentes cultures, le début de la servitude des elfes de maison, la vie des plus grands mages, noirs et blancs, de l'Histoire, les différentes révoltes de gobelins, le massacre des dragons en Europe occidentale, et cetera, etc.. Au fur et à mesure qu' il acquérait ces connaissances, son esprit se faisait plus analytique et organisé, comme si le fait de connaître les plans et les erreurs des autres lui procurait une capacité intellectuelle supérieure à la moyenne. Ce qui était, par ailleurs, très certainement le cas. Ainsi donc, découvrait Harry, la matière si ennuyeuse du professeur Binns avait son utilité.

Après en avoir terminé avec l'Histoire de la Magie, Harry s' attaqua à tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin les Créatures Magiques. Il fut choqué d'apprendre que tout ce qui n'était pas humain était considéré comme une "créature". Les centaures, les gobelins, les elfes, le peuple des eaux, et autres peuples à l'intelligence tout aussi développée si ce n'est plus que celle des humains étaient considérés comme "inférieurs" aux sorciers. Harry le savait déjà dans une certaine mesure, mais voir que certains sorciers avaient pris des sujets de ces peuples pour en faire des sujets d'expériences lui rappelait douloureusement le comportement d' un certain mage noir envers les moldus... Il apprit également des choses plus positives, comme le comportement des licornes et la façon de les approcher, les propriétés curatives du venin de certains serpents, ou le fait que les phénix nichaient au sommet des hêtres de lune, très rares et réputés venimeux et agressifs à l' exception des soirs de pleine lune.

Quand il en eut terminé avec les Créatures Magiques, il s' attaqua aux livres d'Astrologie, puis aux livres de Divination qui pouvait avoir son utilité si on apprenait cette matière correctement... Puis vinrent les ouvrages de Runes, utilisées pour ancrer des sortilèges à longs termes dans de la matière; d' Arithmantie, matière compliquée qui permettait d'étudier le fonctionnement des sorts, de les modifier dans un but précis, puis d' en créer; de Botanique puis de Potions, matière passionnante sans un professeur ayant une dent contre vous ou un professeur gâteux qui préfère les réunions mondaines à son travail.

La masse de connaissances qui s'épanouissait sous son crâne émerveillait Harry. Il n'avait jamais cru que ces matières lui seraient un jour d'une quelconque utilité, ou même qu'il aurait pu s'y intéresser. Et voilà que le jeune homme se découvrait une soudaine passion pour les études, qu'il trouvait tout intéressant et utile ( à part peut-être les vers à crasse et la potion qui permettait de rendre la peau verte...). Harry avait de plus en plus soif de connaissances et comprenait beaucoup Hermione...

Le cœur du Survivant se serra en pensant à la jeune fille, à son sourire, à ses paroles toujours pleines de bon sens, à sa manie d'avoir toujours raison, de se disputer pour un rien avec Ron... Ron, joyeux, loyal. Ron, son presque frère, son premier ami, toujours à ses côtés. Ron et sa famille, Mrs Weasley qu'il considérait comme sa mère, Fred et George toujours ensembles à préparer des mauvais coups, Ginny... sa Ginny avec son sourire et ses yeux noisettes qui pétillaient de malice quand elle plaisantait, sa Ginny et ses cheveux de feu, sa peau au parfum de rose, ses lèvres si douces... _Ginny... _Son corps sans vie étendu aux côtés de ceux d' Hermione, de Ron et de Mrs Weasley... _Ginny..._

Une larme dégringola le long de la joue du Vainqueur de Voldemort, rapidement suivie d' une deuxième. Le corps de l' Elu s' affaissa sur lui-même, secoué de sanglots irrépressibles au souvenir des êtres chers, de leurs sourires et de leurs mimiques qu' il ne verrait plus jamais... Harry Potter était seul et brisé. Il n'avait plus qu'un dernier espoir de les revoir, un dernier espoir de les sauver, il devait voyager vingt ans en arrière et détruire Voldemort avant qu' il ne lui arrache tout ce qu' il possédait... Alors, le Survivant se releva, essuya ses larmes, et reprit sa formation.

Il se dirigea vers les ouvrages traitant d' Enchantements. Des montagnes de livres se dressaient devant lui. Eh bien, il aurait de quoi s' occuper! Il posa sa main droite sur l'un des ouvrages, laissa les informations s'écouler dans son esprit, puis entreprit de les mettre en oeuvre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les ouvrages et les sorts devenaient de plus en plus complexes et puissants, les derniers sorts appris étant impressionnants. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Dumbledore avait été vu comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avec des connaissances pareilles...

Une fois son apprentissage des Enchantements terminé, Harry s' attaqua à la Métamorphose. S' il avait été choqué par le nombre d'ouvrages de la matière précédente, ce n'était rien en comparaison de _ça_! Des montagnes et des montagnes de livres qui s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond... Avec un soupir résigné, Harry se mit au travail. Il n'avait pas trente-six solutions s'il voulait vaincre Voldemort dans un duel et détruire les Horcruxes sans aide. Après des jours et jours de travail ( enfin, jours... étant donné que le temps était figé, c'était beaucoup dire...), après avoir transformé Pré-au-Lard en abeille, après être devenu Animagus, après avoir métamorphosé un brun d'herbe en féroce Magyar à Pointe, après beaucoup d'efforts donc, Harry put enfin passer à une autre matière.

Il entama la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) dont la pile d'ouvrages, sans atteindre les proportions exorbitantes de celle de Métamorphose, atteignait tout de même une taille honorable pour ne pas dire imposante. Enfin, il s'attaqua aux matières qui n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard: la Magie Antique, puissante mais chaotique car guidée par les émotions, la Magie de l'Esprit, qui, outre la légilimentie et l' occlumentie, permettait d' avoir un certain contrôle sur autrui, la Magie Instinctive ou Sans Baguette, qui était un dérivé de la Magie Antique bien que moins puissante et plus facile à contrôler, la Magie Temporelle, qui permettait de revenir plus ou moins loin dans le temps (il était impossible d' aller dans le futur, ce qui avait fait dire aux spécialistes de cette magie qu'une fois qu'une personne voyageait dans le temps, sa ligne temporelle était effacée et recréée au fur et à mesure) et enfin la Théorie Basique qui expliquait les bases connues de la magie et permettait entre autre de créer des objets magiques comme les balais ou les Pensines...

Au bout de ce qui lui avait paru plusieurs mois de travail intensif sans fatigue et sans faim, Harry avait terminé d'apprendre la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Mais s'il avait cru être au bout de ses peines, il s'était trompé lourdement. En effet, Albus avait dissimulé des notes manuscrites dans une pièce adjacente au bureau. Il s'agissait là des sorts qu'il avait créé et d' explications concernant le fonctionnement des multiples objets placés sur son bureau. Une fois qu' il eut terminé de lire les notes rédigées dans l' écriture fine et élégante de Dumbledore, ce dernier prit la parole:

- Bien, Harry, tu as appris tout ce que tu avais à apprendre de moi. A présent, il est temps pour toi de passer à une magie, qui je le sais, te répugne, mais te sera nécessaire.

- La magie noire, c' est ça, n'est-ce pas? murmura le Survivant.

- En effet, Harry. Il existe un rituel de magie noire qui permet à un assassin de s'approprier les connaissances et les pouvoirs de sa victime. Tu vas devoir user de ce sort sur le corps de Voldemort. Tu devras prendre une lame en or, trempée au préalable dans du sang de dragon et la plonger dans le coeur de ta victime. Puis, avec la baguette qui a servi à tuer, tu devras extraire tout le sang que contient le corps de Tom. Tu retireras alors la lame de son coeur exsangue pour la placer contre le tien. Ensuite, et pour finir, tu pointeras la baguette responsable du meurtre contre la tempe de la dépouille de Voldemort et tu prononceras la formule _Coponus Accio_.

- Bien, Albus.

- Allez, vas-y Harry, et courage!

- Bien, murmura Harry soudain très pâle.

L' Elu sortit du bureau et descendit jusque dans le hall d'entrée où reposait la dépouille de Voldemort. Il passa son chemin et se rendit aux cachots, dans la classe de Potions. Il dégotta un poignard en or dans un des tiroirs du bureau de Slughorn et alla le plonger dans un pot de sang dragon entreposé sur une étagère. Puis il remonta auprès du corps de Tom Jedusor et entreprit le rituel morbide, se retenant à grand peine de vomir. A peine la formule fut-elle prononcée qu'une vague glacée s' insinua dans sa chair, apportant avec elle le sombre savoir de Voldemort ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Harry tomba à la renverse tandis que le rituel prenait fin et frissonna en songeant à son nouveau savoir. Il allait malheureusement devoir encore s'entraîner et mettre en pratique ces nouvelles connaissances. Ca n'allait pas être très plaisant... Harry remonta dans le bureau de Dumbledore et débuta la partie la plus déplaisante de son apprentissage...

Une fois la magie noire maîtrisée ( ce qui lui avait pris énormément de temps étant donné sa répugnance à l'utiliser), il était fin près pour les dernières recommandations de Dumbledore.

- Harry, lui dit celui-ci, une fois que tu auras remis le temps en marche, tu t'écrouleras de fatigue et tu dormiras plusieurs jours. Il va donc falloir que tu te rendes à l' Infirmerie et que tu fasses bien attention à ce que personne ne trouve le Congelit Tempus. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu iras vider tes coffres à Gringotts et tu feras tes bagages. Puis tu reviendras ici, tu figeras à nouveau le Temps, et tu emporteras tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce, tu entends, Harry, emportes _**tout**_! Robes, meubles, ustensiles, tableaux, tout!

- Vous attendez de moi que j'emporte _toutes_ vos affaires?

- Oui, Harry. Il y a une malle sans fond dans ma penderie, tu n'auras qu'à mettre les affaires dedans. Pour le reste, tu verras une fois sur place. Tu devrais atterrir dans ce bureau, le 1er août 1977. Il te faudra tout révéler à Dumbledore: ta véritable identité, pourquoi tu es là, ce que tu as accompli, etc. Assures-toi que ton père, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que tes grands-parents soient au courant de ton identité et de ta mission, mais n' entre pas dans les détails. Ta grand-mère travaillait au Département de la Gérance de la Population Magique, elle pourra donc aisément te créer une nouvelle identité qui paraîtra parfaitement légale, même aux yeux du ministère. Oh, et une fois là-bas, tu ne devras pas oublier de continuer ton apprentissage magique. Plus tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra. Et fais attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Soit bon élève si tu le souhaite, mais n'en fais pas trop, c'est bien compris?

- Oui, Albus, j'ai parfaitement compris.

- Parfait, alors c' est parti!


	2. II 1977

**CHAPITREII**:

**1977**

Harry Potter, dissimulé sous les traits d'un vieux moldu grâce à du Polynectar, se dirigeait vers la banque des sorciers britannique, à savoir Gringotts. Le grand bâtiment à la façade blanche immaculée se dressait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, dominant les petites échoppes alentour. Le déguisement de Harry lui permettait de passer inaperçu et de se mêler à la foule sans que tout le quartier ne lui saute dessus. Il arriva rapidement au pied de l'escalier de marbre menant au grand portail en bronze. Des gobelins vêtus de livrées bleues montaient la garde de chaque côté de l'entrée. Apparemment, les dégâts qu'avaient causé leur sortie un peu précipitée à dos de dragon trois semaines auparavant avaient été réparées...

Harry grimpa les marches et passa devant les gobelins qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Il passa ensuite les portes intérieures en argent surmontées de l'avertissement destiné aux voleurs (qui avait été allongé de quelques vers depuis la dernière fois que Harry était venu, allez savoir pourquoi...) et pénétra dans le vaste hall de marbre dans lequel s'affairaient sorciers et gobelins. Il se dirigea vers le long comptoir et demanda à l'un des petits êtres grincheux de vider son coffre et celui de Sirius. Le gobelin lui demanda la clé des coffres et vérifia son identité grâce à son ancienne baguette, brisée. Étrangement, il ne fit aucune remarque quant au vol (dans les deux sens du terme...) qu'il avait effectué quelques temps auparavant. Peut-être avait-il peur de se faire lyncher s'il s'en prenait au sauveur du monde sorcier???

Il envoya plusieurs gobelins s'occuper des coffres. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec une bourse ensorcelée de la grosseur d'un poing et qui contenait pourtant des milliers de gallions d'or. Quelques pièces avaient été prélevées de son coffre pour la payer. Puis Harry sortit de la banque d'un pas pressé, se souvenant une nouvelle fois de la dernière fois où il y avait pénétré pour voler le coffre des Lestrange. Sa sortie avait été un peu plus remarquée, alors... Il secoua la tête puis transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité alors que les effets du Polynectar commençaient à disparaître, puis il remonta l'allée menant à Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial.

Arrivé là, il figea à nouveau le temps pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Puis il se dirigea vers les appartements personnels du directeur où se mêlaient les affaires de Rogue et de Dumbledore. Severus Rogue... un homme qu'il avait haïs et qui le lui avait bien rendu... Un homme amoureux de sa mère, un homme qui la connaissait comme personne... Un homme jaloux de son père... Un homme à la vie dont personne ne voudrait et qui était pourtant mort dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, un monde sans Voldemort. Harry voulait se souvenir de son sacrifice, il voulait se souvenir de l'autre homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, il décida d'emporter les célèbres robes noires aristocratiques et taciturnes de celui qui avait été directeur des Serpentards avec lui. Il décida de s'approprier les affaires de Dumbledore et de Rogue.

Harry se dirigea vers une immense armoire ouvragée en pin. Il en ouvrit les deux battants et admira la collection de robes de sorcier qui s'y trouvaient. On distinguait sans mal les robes d'Albus, élégantes, imposantes et surtout colorées, de celles de Rogue, noires et glaciales, bien que pourvues d'une certaine noblesse. Il prit l'une des robes de Rogue, qui marquait bien le deuil qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire, et l'enfila après avoir jeté ses propres vêtements au feu. Ainsi vêtu, il dégageait une aura de puissance certaine. Les épreuves qu'il avait vécues, les choses qu'il avait vu l'avaient marqué à jamais. Le regard de ses grands yeux verts étaient glacé et hanté. Ses traits s'étaient durcis et ses nouvelles connaissances en matière de magie l'avaient rendu sûr de lui. Ses cheveux avaient poussé durant l'année et retombaient devant ses yeux, cachant sa cicatrice, mais le gênant.

D'un coup de baguette, il les fit pousser et ils lui arrivèrent au creux du dos. Il les glissa derrière ses oreilles, les laissant voleter autour de lui au rythme de ses pas. Il retira ses lunettes et soigna la myopie de ses yeux en avalant une potion que lui avait préparé Mrs Pomfresh à sa demande. Enfin, il s'examina dans un grand miroir accroché au mur. C'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait lui-même. Il était imposant, aristocratique, glacial, et pourtant attirant, voir beau. Il se dégageait de lui un côté sombre, ensorcelant et son regard mélancolique donnait encore plus de force à ses yeux verts. Des yeux magnifiques. Ceux de sa mère.

Harry frissonna. Il n'aimerait pas se retrouver face à lui-même. Il entreprit de sortir la malle sans fond dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore de la penderie et referma les portes de cette dernière. Puis il ouvrit le couvercle de caisse ouvragée avant de s'exclamer, sortant la Baguette de Sureau de sa poche:

- _Faislamalle! _

Tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce se dirigea, obéissant, dans la petite valise, en partant de l'énorme lit à baldaquin jusqu'au peigne posé sur la table de chevet. Il sortit de la pièce nue et répéta l'opération dans le bureau. Bientôt, il se retrouva seul dans une immense pièce vide aux murs de pierre, avec une petite malle et une bourse pleine de gallions. Le Survivant soupira bruyamment puis remit le temps en route. Se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris à propos des voyages dans le temps, il traça plusieurs Runes sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. Puis il se plaça au centre du cercle que formaient les inscriptions lumineuses, prit la malle dans sa main gauche et cria:

- _Movitempus_ 1er Août 1977!

Un tourbillon de vent balaya la pièce et l'emporta avec lui, effaçant tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits en pratiquement 21 ans. Arrivé le 1er Août 1977, à quatre heures trente-quatre de l'après-midi, le tourbillon s'évanouit dans la nature, éjectant un certain voyageur temporel dans un certain bureau d'un certain château écossais, devant un certain vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune...

Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, vainqueur du mage noir Grindlewald, directeur du Magenmagot et accessoirement de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était d'humeur bien sombre ce jour-là. Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu à l'encontre d'un village moldu au nord de Winchester. Il n'y avait aucun survivant et les espions qui travaillaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas assez proches de Voldemort pour avoir entendu parler de l'attaque avant qu'elle ne se produise. Le mage noir avait de plus en plus d'influence et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

C'est à ce point précis de sa réflexion qu'un vent violent s'éleva devant son bureau, semblable à une tornade. Albus vit des Runes apparaître au pied de la colonne de vent. Les Runes de temps et de mouvement. Ayant déjà eu recours à ce sortilège plusieurs fois, le directeur le reconnu aussitôt. Un voyageur temporel arrivait. Suspicieux, il tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la colonne de vent, attendant qu'elle se dissipe.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, portant une malle dans sa main gauche et tenant une baguette dans sa main droite apparut devant lui. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au bureau, puis porta son regard sur lui. Il parut recevoir un choc, mais se reprit bien vite. Il déposa la malle à terre et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'attaquer. Toujours méfiant, Albus n en baissa pas moins sa baguette. Puis, plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de l'étrange voyageur, il demanda calmement:

- Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme? Et pourquoi avez-vous entrepris un voyage temporel?

L'inconnu ancra lui aussi son regard dans le sien. Un regard triste, hanté, mais aussi déterminé et sûr de lui. Il répondit, d'une voix calme et mesurée:

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter. Je suis le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour détruire Voldemort et sauver des vies.

Harry s'était exprimé calmement, laissant à Albus le loisir de fouiller son esprit pour y détecter la vérité. Au bout d'un long silence, Harry reprit:

- Peu avant ma naissance, une prophétie prédisant la venue d'un enfant ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres vous a été donné d'entendre. Assumant qu'il s'agissait de moi, Voldemort est venu pour me tuer le soir d'Halloween, alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Il a assassiné mes parents, mais lorsqu'il m'a envoyé l'Avada Kedavra, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Ma mère, s'étant sacrifiée pour moi, m'avait offert une protection que rien ne pouvait briser. J'ai donc survécu, marqué par cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur mon front. J'ai été élevé par la sœur de ma mère, Pétunia. Dix ans plus tard, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard qui m'informait...

Harry raconta ainsi toute sa vie, avec plus ou moins de détails, devant un Dumbledore passionné et qui commençait à entrevoir une petite lueur d'espoir. La légilimentie lui permettait de dire que le jeune homme ne lui mentait pas et il décida de lui donner sa chance.

Le récit terminé, Harry attendit que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

- Eh bien, jeune homme, je dois dire que votre vie ne fut pas des plus communes. Je vous crois. Il est trop aisé de prouver vos dires, ne serait-ce que par du Veritaserum ou par le contenu de votre malle pour que vous mentiez. Ainsi donc, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort?

- En effet, si l'on en croit la prophétie.

- Et les prophéties sont toujours justes. Mais si vous avez vaincu Voldemort dans votre temps, pourquoi revenir dans le passé? J' ai bien compris que vous aviez perdu des êtres chers, mais, pardonnez-moi si je vous blesse, n'est-ce pas un peu égoïste de votre part de revenir ici, en sachant que peut-être vous n'arriverez pas à le vaincre?

- Professeur, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers par sa faute ou celle de ses mangemorts. De plus, le monde d'où je viens n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu' il est aujourd'hui. Le système politique a été anéanti par Voldemort. Il n' y a plus aucune autorité légale. En l' absence de cette autorité, les gens ne se gênent pas pour piller ou commettre tout autre crime, car ils savent qu' ils resteront impunis. Des milliers d'innocents sont morts. Le monde, même sans Voldemort, est en train de basculer dans une voix bien trop sombre au goût de la plupart de la population. Les gens ne font plus confiance qu'à eux-mêmes. C'est une cause perdue et je n'ai plus la force de me sacrifier pour un tel monde. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Pour faire tout mon possible pour que de telles choses ne se produisent pas, pour sauver des vies et pour sauver l'espoir et la confiance. J' ai mis toutes les chances de mon côté, professeur. J'ai de plus un avantage certain sur Tom: il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, et encore moins quelle menace je représente. Quant à se douter que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ne connaisse l'existence des Horcruxe? Il n' y a aucune chance qu'une telle chose arrive. Bien entendu, j'ai conscience qu' il va me falloir faire preuve d'une extrême prudence. Je ne devrais pas me faire plus remarquer que nécessaire. Alors non, professeur, je ne pense pas que mon entreprise soit égoïste en ce qu' elle pourrait être la dernière chance que nous ayons quant à l'obtention d'un monde meilleur.

Dumbledore ancra son regard bleu dans les yeux émeraudes de son interlocuteur. Il n' y vit que sincérité, détermination et souffrance. Ainsi qu'une haine sans nom à l'égard du responsable d'un monde détruit et chaotique. Dumbledore soupira. Lui-même avait pris des risques similaires à celui de ce jeune homme par le passé. Et cela lui avait toujours été bénéfique. Peut-être qu'après tout le jeune Harry Potter était leur dernière chance. Il était, en tout cas, une lueur d'espoir en ces heures sombres. Alors, il prit la parole:

- Très bien, jeune homme. Je ne vous cacherai pas que votre venue sera d' une grande aide dans la lutte conte Voldemort. Les informations que vous apportez avec vous sont très précieuses. Je vous aiderai à accomplir ce pourquoi vous êtes venu. M'autorisez-vous à informer l'Ordre de votre venue?

- Non, Albus. Il peut très bien y avoir un espion au sein de l' Ordre. Je vous autorise à mettre le professeur McGonagall au courant de ma véritable identité, mais ne lui révélez rien en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes. Ceci pour sa propre sécurité. Il faudrait également que mes grands-parents soient mis dans la confidence. De même pour mon père, Sirius et Rémus. En revanche, Peter doit toujours ignorer de quoi il retourne. Toujours! Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Sous aucun prétexte.

- Bien, Harry. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est même un plaisir, Albus.

- Bien, bien. Je disais donc... Ah oui! Je vous propose d'aller vous reposer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pendant que je contact vos grands-parents et Minerva. Je leur expliquerai la situation puis reviendrai vous voir, probablement accompagné de ces trois personnes... Bien, allez-y, vous connaissez le chemin, je suppose?

- Bien entendu, Albus. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

- Bien, si vous voulez, Harry.

Harry se préparait à passer la porte du bureau directorial quand le vieux directeur le rappela:

- Attendez, Harry. La bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince, ne vous autorisera pas à entrer sans un mot de ma part. Après tout, elle ne vous connaît pas et seuls les professeurs restent à Poudlard durant l'été. Tenez, dit-il en tendant un petit bout de parchemin à Harry, ceci vous autorisera l'accès à la bibliothèque et à sa réserve.

- Merci, Albus.

Et Harry sortit du bureau.

Le Survivant s' assit tranquillement à une petite table reculée, au fond de la pièce, _L' Histoire de Poudlard_ sur ses genoux. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur sa tempe en murmurant:

- _Lectusmemum_!

De légers picotements parcoururent ses yeux avant de disparaître. Il retiendrait à présent tout ce qu'il lirait. Il prit le gros grimoire posé sur ses genoux et le déposa délicatement sur la table. Il était temps de lire la Bible d'Hermione... Après tout, plus il en saurait sur les légendes du vieux château, mieux se serait. Il aurait bien eu besoin de ce livre en deuxième année, sans compter le fait que Voldemort s'était servi des légendes de Poudlard à plusieurs reprises... D'abord, la Chambre des Secrets, puis le diadème de Serdaigle, la Salle sur Demande, etc... Ce livre lui serait donc utile. Il en ouvrit la première page et commença à lire:

_Poudlard fut fondé au XIème siècle par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque: Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsoufle._ _Avant la création de l'école, les sorciers apprenaient la magie grâce à leurs parents. Ils partaient ensuite en voyage pour parfaire leurs connaissances. Les enfants nés de parents non-sorciers, en revanche, n' étaient que très rarement instruits. Il leur fallait connaître un sorcier pour apprendre à se servir de leurs pouvoirs. La plupart ignoraient eux-même qu' ils étaient des sorciers._

_Face aux lacunes de l'éducation magique et aux faibles progrès instaurés au fil des ans, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle, qui s' étaient rencontrés au fil de leurs innombrables voyages, décidèrent de remédier à cet état de faits et de construire une école où tous pourraient apprendre la sorcellerie correctement. Ainsi naquit Poudlard. _

_Au fur et à mesure des ans, les quatre amis voyaient défiler de plus en plus d' élèves et ils décidèrent d' un commun accord de créer les Maisons. Chaque fondateur choisissait ses propres élèves en fonction de leurs qualités. Gryffondor prisait les droits et les courageux, Serpentard préférait les rusés et les ambitieux, Serdaigle aimait les sages et les travailleurs, quant à Pouffsoufle, elle choisissait les généreux et les loyaux au bon cœur. Ainsi débuta la division entre les quatre amis. _

_Quelques années passèrent ainsi avant qu' un malheur ne vienne s'abattre sur Poudlard. Serpentard quitta l'école après une querelle avec son ancien ami Gryffondor. Nul ne sait précisément les raisons de cette querelle. On raconte qu'elle était due au refus de Salazar d'accueillir les enfants nés de parents non-sorciers à Poudlard. Gryffondor quant à lui, estimait que tous avaient le droit d'étudier la magie. Serpentard décida donc de quitter l'école._

_Une légende raconte qu'avant de partir, il créa une Chambre secrète dans les profondeurs du château. Animé de colère et de rancœur, il y plaça un monstre destructeur que seul lui ou l' un de ses descendants aurait la capacité de contrôler. Cette chambre fut appelée Chambre des Secrets. Plusieurs tentèrent de découvrir son emplacement, mais en vain. Certains prétendent que seuls les Fourchelangues auraient la capacité de la découvrir. En effet, ce qui faisait de Salazar Serpentard un sorcier hors du commun était sa capacité à parler le langage des serpents. On pense que cette capacité est héréditaire, mais nul n'en est totalement sûr. Ainsi donc, Poudlard perdit l' un de ses fondateurs._

_Les trois autres continuèrent d' enseigner en harmonie, mais le départ de Salazar avait brisé des cœurs. On ne sait pas grand chose des trois fondateurs après le départ de Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il reste d'eux sont des objets et des légendes. Gryffondor laissa son épée au château et ensorcela son chapeau afin que celui-ci répartisse les élèves dans les différentes maisons après sa mort. Pouffsoufle légua ses biens à ses enfants, y comprit, d' après la légende, une coupe en or qu'elle aurait gagné en remercient après avoir sauvé la vie de deux enfants égarés. Quant à Serdaigle, il est dit qu'elle créa, à l' instar de Serpentard, une chambre secrète où seraient entreposés ses livres et tous les résultats de ses recherches. Il est dit qu'après avoir perdu son diadème ensorcelé ( qui avait la capacité de développer l'intelligence de celui qui le portait), elle avait décidé de mettre son savoir en sécurité, afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Là encore, plusieurs cherchèrent la chambre, mais personne ne la trouva. Cette pièce fut nommée la Chambre du Savoir..._

Harry redressa la tête. Cette pièce serait une vrai mine d' or dans sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il ne faisait nul doute que ce dernier l'avait cherché, étant donné qu'il avait retrouvé le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Peut-être même l'avait-il trouvé. Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Harry devrait faire des recherches plus poussées. Interroger les tableaux, fantômes et surtout, les elfes de maison. Ces derniers connaissaient mieux Poudlard que n'importe qui d'autre et Harry doutait beaucoup que Voldemort ait accordé beaucoup de crédit aux petites créatures...

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. Il tendit l' oreille et entendit Mrs Pince dire sèchement et d'un ton guindé:

_- _Mr le directeur, Minerva, Monsieur, Madame...

- Bonjour Leanore, salua poliment la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve le jeune homme qui est venu il y a quelques minutes?

- Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, portant une robe noire et une petite malle?

- Celui-là même, Leanore, répondit le directeur.

- Il est assis au fond de la dernière allée, du côté des livres d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Bien, merci, Leanore.

Harry referma son livre et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe en murmurant:

- _Finite lectusmemum_!

A nouveau, ses yeux furent parcourus de légers picotements alors que le sortilège était annulé. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et redressa la tête. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent sur son front révélant sa cicatrice et ses yeux captivants. Il fixa les nouveaux arrivants: Dumbledore et McGonagall accompagnés d'un couple composé d'un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux châtains grisonnants, aux yeux noisette et aux lunettes rondes âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année et d'une femme élancée aux courts cheveux bruns indisciplinés, aux yeux gris en amande un peu plus jeune que son compagnon. L'homme, son grand-père probablement, ressemblait énormément à son père, à quelques détails et rides près. Quant à la femme, il était clair qu'elle était sa grand-mère. Un simple regard à ses cheveux suffisait à statuer son identité. Il se rendit compte qu'il était également observé sous toutes les coutures. Probablement étaient-ils curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait leur petit-fils venu du futur pour sauver le monde...

Harry se leva de sa chaise et s' avança à pas vifs, sa robe et ses cheveux noirs virevoltants derrière lui, vers le petit groupe resté à l'autre bout de l'allée que formaient le mur à sa droite et la haute étagère remplie de livres à sa gauche. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua d'un signe de tête. Il vit les yeux de ses grands-parents et de McGonagall s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'ils observaient ses traits attentivement. Albus quant à lui, arborait un petit sourire en coin. Le Survivant fronça légèrement les sourcils. Y avait-il un problème dans son apparence?

- Merlin! souffla Mrs Potter. Il ressemble trait pour trait à James, si ce n'est les cheveux et les yeux! Incroyable! Absolument incroyable!

- Vous voilà donc convaincue, Elfara? demanda le directeur, une lueur de malice pétillant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Oui, Albus. Cela ne fait aucun doute, c'est bien le fils de James, aussi surprenant que cela soit, répondit Mrs Potter.

- Et vous, Hadès, qu' en dîtes-vous?

- J'en dis la même chose que ma femme, Albus, je vous crois. Ce jeune homme est bien mon petit-fils.

- Bien, alors laissez-moi faire les présentations dans les règles. Harry, je vous présente Minerva McGonagall, que vous connaissez déjà, et vos grands-parents paternels, Mr Hadès Potter et Mrs Elfara Potter. Minerva, Hadès, Elfara, je vous présente Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, qui nous vient de 21 ans dans le futur.

Après un instant d'immobilité totale de la part des deux partis, Harry tendit la main et salua ses grands-parents et son ancienne ( ou future, ça dépend des points de vues...) directrice de Maison. Dumbledore proposa alors qu'ils retournent à son bureau pour être sûr de ne pas être l'objet d'intérêt d'oreilles indiscrètes. Le petit groupe sortit donc de la bibliothèque et commença à parcourir les couloirs du château en direction du grand bureau circulaire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au septième étage, ils virent Peeves verser un seau de liquide verdâtre et visiblement gluant sur le sol.

- PEEVES!!!!hurla une McGonagall hors d' elle, NETTOIES CA IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Pour toute réponse, l'esprit frappeur émit un son pour le moins vulgaire avant de filer en direction de l'aile Sud. Du moins essaya-t-il, car Harry, plus prompte que lui avait pointé sa baguette sur le sol et s'était exclamé:

- Waddiwasi!

La substance non identifiée s'envola du sol et atterrit sur celui qui l'avait posée là. Peeves, tout dégoulinant, n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, trop surpris qu'il était. Mais quand les membres du groupe qui lui faisait face éclatèrent de rire en voyant son malheur, il se mit à vociférer des insultes à l'égard de celui qui avait osé lui renvoyer son liquide à la figure. Quand il en vint aux mots " lâche", "traître" et " horrible créature cruelle qui prend du plaisir en faisant souffrir les innocents", la voix de Harry claqua dans l' air, glaciale, coupant et les cris indignés de Peeves, et les rires des autres membres du groupe:

- Assez! Ne me traite plus jamais de lâche ou de traître, Peeves, plus jamais! Tu ne pourrais pas te tromper plus lourdement sur mon compte! Quant à ma cruauté, Peeves, saches que si j'avais voulu te faire souffrir, tu serais en train de te tordre sur le sol en me suppliant d'arrêter! Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de créature innocente! A présent, hors de ma vue! C'est compris?!

Harry avait martelé chacune de ses phrases d'une voix trompeusement calme, ses yeux verts emplis d'éclairs furieux. Le voir ainsi aurait suffit à calmer instantanément n' importe qui, il se dégageait de lui une aura de fureur froide et de puissance contenue avec le plus grand mal par une volonté de fer. En trois mots comme en un, il était effrayant. Même Peeves, qui n'avait pourtant peur de personne outre le Baron Sanglant et peut-être Dumbledore sentit qu' il n'était pas dans son intérêt de discuter. Il fila donc en vitesse, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence plutôt tendu.

Arrivés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils discutèrent des conséquences administratives qu'entraîneraient forcément la venue de Harry. Il fut décidé qu' il serait le fils d'un cousin de son grand-père marié avec la soeur de sa grand-mère. Si le couple existait réellement, il n'avait en revanche jamais eu d'enfant. Étant donné qu'ils vivaient en Alaska, le fait que personne n'ait entendu parlé de Harry jusqu'à ce jour ne poserait pas trop de problème. Ainsi donc, il serait Harry James Potter, fils de James Orion Charles Lancelot Potter (le cousin de son grand-père) et d'Amélia Cerise Alphane Gordon, mariée Potter (et accessoirement la soeur de sa grand-mère).

Ayant eu envie de rencontrer le reste de sa famille, il était venu s' installer en Angleterre chez son oncle et sa tante et ferait sa septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Ayant jusqu'alors été instruit à domicile, il devrait passer ses Buses et les examens de sixième année durant les vacances d' été. Il serait réparti peu après les premières années, le jour de la rentrée.

- Bien, en attendant le premier septembre, tu vivras chez nous, tu es d'accord? demanda Mrs Potter d' un ton doux.

- Oui, bien sûr! répondit un Harry enthousiaste, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il allait enfin vivre avec sa famille! Il reverrait son père, Sirius et Rémus et passerait même plusieurs jours en leur compagnie. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord! Pour une fois qu'on lui proposait de vivre avec des gens qui partageaient son sang et qu'il appréciait, il n'allait certainement pas refuser!

- Parfait! s'exclama Mr Potter. Je parlerai à James et à ses amis pendant que tu t'installeras. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont avoir la surprise de leur vie... dit-il ironiquement.

- Mr, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais que Peter Pettigrow ne soit mis au courant que de la version officielle. Il ne devra rien savoir à mon propos. C' est capital.

- Euh... Eh bien, moi je n'y vois pas d' inconvénient, mais ce sera plus dur de le faire accepter à mon fils. Lui et ses amis ne se cachent absolument rien. Je ne sais pas comment je vais parvenir à le convaincre de ne rien dire.

Harry ancra son regard émeraude dans les yeux noisettes de son grand-père. En effet, comment convaincre son père et les deux autres de dissimuler une information aussi importante à leur "ami"? Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien caché auparavant. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient soudés comme les doigts d' une même main. Ils partageaient et protégeaient les secrets des autres, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Ils étaient même allés jusqu' à devenir illégalement et à l'âge de quinze ans, sous le nez d' Albus Dumbledore, des Animagus pour aider l' un de leurs amis.

Tenant compte de ces informations, comment persuader trois d'entre eux de dissimuler un aussi gros secret au quatrième? Ca allait être une véritable gageure! C'était probablement impossible, à moins de leur révéler la trahison de Peter. Hors, là encore, comment pourraient-ils croire à la trahison d'un Maraudeur qu'ils connaissaient depuis six ans, surtout quand c'était un inconnu qui prétendait venir du futur et être le fils de l'un d'eux, qui le leur annonçait? Et quand bien même ils le croiraient, ils couperaient les ponts avec Peter sans lui fournir la moindre explication alors que celui-ci n'était pas encore Mangemort et ne songeait probablement pas qu'il pourrait l'être un jour... Bref, cette situation était un imbroglio de nœuds impossibles à défaire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution: ne pas emmêler le fil, ne pas créer les nœuds, ne rien dire, se taire.

- J' ai bien peur que vous n' ayez raison, il sera impossible de les convaincre. Le mieux serait qu'ils s'en tiennent à la version officielle: je suis un cousin qui vient passer l'année chez vous. On expliquera le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant de ma venue en lui faisant croire que vous vouliez lui faire la surprise.

- Je crois malheureusement qu'il s'agit là de la meilleure procédure à suivre. De plus, nous ne parlons que très rarement de James et d'Amélia à la maison, nous sommes un peu brouillés, pour tout dire, et qu'ils habitent à l'autre bout du monde n'arrange rien. Il ne sera pas étonné de n'avoir pas entendu parler de toi plus tôt. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas grand chose d'eux ou de l'Alaska?

- Eh bien, j'ai lu des choses sur l'Alaska, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. En revanche, je ne sais rien de ceux qui sont censés être mes parents. Je ne connaissais même pas leur existence avant aujourd'hui, pour tout vous dire...

- Tu devras donc faire croire que vous vous êtes querellés. Cela expliquera beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que tu ne veuilles pas parler d'eux ou que tu ne reçoives pas de lettre de leur part. Quant à la cause de la querelle, choisis ce que tu veux. Voilà, je crois que nous avons à peu près tout régler, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Je pense qu' il reste encore une petite chose à voir, répondit Dumbledore. Harry, je voudrais que tu me donne la liste des matières que tu compte suivre cette année, afin que nous puissions préparer les examens et ton emploi du temps.

Harry resta interdit pendant un court instant. Avec tout ce qu' il avait en tête, il ne pensait plus du tout à ses cours, encore moins aux examens qu'il devrait passer pendant l'été. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne laissait aucun détail échapper à son attention plus que vigilante. Si le jeune homme voulait parvenir à égaler le vieux sorcier, il avait encore un long chemin à faire. La Pensine l'aiderait sûrement à mettre ses pensées en ordre, mais il lui faudrait travailler à ne laisser aucun élément lui faire défaut. Chaque donnée, aussi dérisoire puisse-elle paraître, pouvait se révéler d'une importance capitale. Si Harry voulait vaincre Voldemort, il ne devait rien négliger, et surtout pas ce qui avait le moindre rapport avec sa couverture. Et le fait de devenir élève en faisait partie. Il allait devoir se conduire comme un élève normal. Il allait devoir suivre les cours, faire ses devoirs, respecter le règlement (du moins en apparence), etc... Il ne devait pas seulement "faire semblant" s'il voulait être crédible.

Après tout, le propre d' un véritable acteur n' était-il pas qu'il ne jouait pas un personnage mais l'incarnait littéralement? Harry allait devoir se comporter en nouvel élève, penser en nouvel élève, sans oublier pour autant son but et ce qu'il impliquait. Il allait devoir prendre d'énormes précautions. Il devrait penser à tout à l'avance, il devrait devenir calculateur, manipulateur et menteur. Il vivrait quotidiennement sur un échiquier géant et devrait calculer ses coups et ses déplacements stratégiquement, tentant d'acquérir doucement, mais sûrement le contrôle de certaines pièces afin d'être sûr de mettre le roi ennemi échec et mat, après l'avoir forcé à sacrifier le plus de pions durant la bataille. Là était le seul et unique chemin qui s'offrait à lui. Là était l'unique voix qui pouvait se révéler salvatrice d'un monde menacé par un être habité d'une noirceur innommable.

Les magnifiques yeux vert éclatant du jeune homme s'étaient assombris jusqu'à en devenir presque noirs tout au long de sa réflexion. Le fait de se servir des autres, de cacher, de dissimuler, de ruser afin d'assouvir son ambition propre étaient des traits de caractère typiquement Serpentards. Cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point, mais il n' avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Il était là, et ce définitivement.

Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées et porta à nouveau son regard sur Dumbledore, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, l'observant de ses yeux bleus perçants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Alors, il répondit:

- Je pense que je vais prendre Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination, Arithmantie, Étude des Runes, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Astronomie, Langues Étrangères, Médicomagie, Sortilèges et Enchantements et Histoire de la Magie.

- Rien que ça? se moqua gentiment son grand-père.

Harry lui lança un regard faussement vexé.

- Ne t' inquiètes pas, Harry chéri, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresse plus aux cours que ton père, lui dit gentiment sa grand-mère.

Le Survivant eut un sourire amusé en songeant qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à suivre autant de cours ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant. A l' époque, il aurait pensé qu' une personne étudiant autant de matières différentes devait être suicidaire ou encore plus brillante qu'Hermione, ce qui lui paraissait quasiment impossible. Il devrait tout de même travailler avant ses examens, car il avait décidé de suivre certaines matières qu' il n'avait encore jamais étudié auparavant, tels que la Médicomagie ou les Langues Étrangères. Il devrait de plus se mettre à niveau en Arithmantie et en Étude des Runes, car il doutait fortement que ce qu'il avait lu à ce sujet dans bibliothèque de Dumbledore fut ce qui était enseigné à l' école. Bref, il allait avoir de quoi occuper ses vacances.

- Hum, Harry, je doute de pouvoir caser ces matières dans un seul emploi du temps. Tu n' auras plus une seconde pour souffler. Tu es sûr de vouloir suivre autant de cours?

- Oui Albus, je suis sûr. Si l'emploi du temps pose problème, il me suffira d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps pour être présent à deux endroits, en "même temps", répondit Harry. C'est la méthode qu'avait utilisé Hermione lors de sa troisième année.

- Je préférerais éviter d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités. Mieux vaut ne pas trop attirer l'attention du Ministère sur vous, Harry. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bien, vous recevrez votre convocation aux examens par courrier. Voilà, je crois qu' à présent, nous avons tout réglé. Il est temps de nous séparer, j'en ai peur.

Tous se dirent au revoir et le groupe se divisa. Dumbledore resta dans son bureau, probablement occupé à ressasser les derniers évènements. Le professeur McGonagall était quant à elle repartie en direction de ses appartements tandis que Mrs Potter partait au Ministère de la Magie " légaliser" la situation quelque peu précaire d'un Harry pas censé exister. Harry et Hadès Potter étaient, pour leur part, partis au manoir de Godric's Hollow, résidence de la famille depuis plusieurs générations.


	3. III Une famille et une nouvelle baguett

**CHAPITRE III**

**Une famille et une nouvelle baguette**

Harry et Hadès Potter transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow. Le village était semblable à ses souvenirs, mais aussi différent. La première et seule fois où il y était venu, sept mois auparavant, les vieilles maisonnettes en pierre qui bordaient les allées étroites étaient couvertes de neige et de décorations de Noël. De plus, le blanc éthéré qui tapissait les ruelles tortueuses reflétaient les lumières artificielles des lampadaires, sous un ciel bleu sombre, presque noir. Le tout semblait provenir tout droit d'un monde parallèle, un monde onirique et immatériel qui n'avait pas d'existence réelle.

L'agencement des petites rues étroites serpentant entre les maisons campagnardes était semblable à son souvenir; l'église, dont on voyait le clocher dépasser les toits de tuiles rouges, était la même. Tout cela lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était bien dans son village natal.

En revanche, l'aspect magique et irréel dû aux fêtes, à la neige et à la nuit hivernale avait complètement disparu. Les maisonnettes qui s'entassaient les unes à côté des autres étaient grises et ternes, toutes semblables avec leur toit en tuile et leurs murs en pierre. Les allées n'étaient plus recouvertes d'un tapis blanc étincelant, elles étaient simplement pavées. La lumière du soleil estival éclairait le village dans les moindres détails, ne laissant aucune ombre s'installer. Godric's Hollow n'était pas laid, loin de là, c'était même un village plutôt agréable, mais c'était un petit bourg de campagne comme on en voit d'autres...

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers la petite place centrale, au pied de l'église. Le cimetière était toujours là, avec quelques tombes en moins, dont celle de ses parents. Le monument au morts était un simple monument aux morts, pas une statue ensorcelée de sa famille.

Harry et son grand-père contournèrent le cimetière et s'engagèrent dans une petite rue. Ils passèrent devant le pub du village et continuèrent leur chemin le long de la rue qui menait à l'extérieur du petit bourg. Là, à quelques mètres des maisonnettes moldues, se dessinaient les silhouettes des demeures sorcières. Le manoir Potter était toujours à la même place que la dernière fois, bien qu'il ne fût pas en ruines.

C'était même une demeure magnifique, bien que les manoirs voisins n'avaient rien à lui envier. Le quartier magique était très probablement ensorcelé pour ne pas montrer son véritable aspect aux moldus. Le manoir Potter ressemblait à un petit château, avec ses six tours de pierre aux tailles différentes qui pointaient vers le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, telles des aiguilles essayant de piquer la soie qu'étaient les cieux afin de les coudre avec la terre.

Le reste du bâtiment, lui aussi en pierre, devait bien faire dix mètres de haut et était surmonté de créneaux argentés. Les fenêtres étaient en réalité des vitraux représentant des membres de la famille qui bougeaient et parlaient comme les portraits sorciers, répandant des rayons de lumière colorés et mouvants sur le sol et les murs des maisons voisines.

Hadès Potter s'avança sur le perron, grimpant l'escalier à la rambarde en fer forgé et aux marches en marbre, suivi de son petit-fils. Il sortit une grosse clé en bronze de sa cape et l'introduisit dans le trou de la serrure avant de la tourner deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens inverse. La lourde porte en chêne émit un grincement sourd en s'ouvrant. Le grand-père de Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans le hall où régnait une douce fraîcheur, agréable après la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août, alors que le jeune homme hésitait sur le seuil et restait immobile.

Harry regarda le hall d'entrée, les yeux grand ouverts brillant d'incrédulité et d'avidité. Son regard émeraude parcourut l'immense hall de marbre blanc comme la neige, parcouru de rayons lumineux colorés en mouvements. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries rouges et or qui réchauffaient la pièce. La voûte était soutenue par des piliers immaculés, représentant des nymphes enlacées avec différentes plantes magiques. En face de la porte d'entrée, au fond de la pièce, se dressait un immense escalier de marbre qui se divisait en deux bras partant dans des directions opposées. Tout autour de la pièce, entre chaque tapisseries se dessinaient des portes en bois, certaines ouvertes, d'autres fermées, donnant sur des pièces encore inconnues.

Le tout était d'une beauté irréelle, pourvu d'un luxe élégant et chaleureux. Chaque fois que les yeux émeraudes se posaient sur une porte, la lueur de curiosité avide qui y brillait s'intensifiait. C'est avec un visage émerveillé que le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu pénétra dans la demeure de ses ancêtres. La porte se referma d'elle-même, tandis qu'il suivait son grand-père à travers un dédale de pièces toutes plus féeriques les unes que les autres. Les rayons lumineux et colorés provenant des vitraux mouvants glissaient sur chaque meuble, chaque mur, chaque tapisserie, les faisant étinceler et les rendant presque vivants. Les murmures constants des personnages de verre peint permettaient d'écarter le danger d'un silence qui se serait révélé lourd dans un tel décor.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon aux teintes bleu ciel et indigo. Mr Potter demanda gentiment à Harry de s'installer dans l'un des sofas pendant qu'il allait chercher James et Sirius, qui vivait chez les Potter depuis sa fuite, l'année précédente. Le jeune homme fit comme on lui disait et observa son grand-père disparaître derrière une porte en bois. Il se demandait s'il était prêt à faire face à son père et à son parrain alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais les revoir. _Peu importe après tout_, se dit-il, _prêt ou non, je vais devoir me débrouiller. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils connaissaient mon identité. Ce ne seront que des adolescents de mon âge, pas mon père, ni mon parrain..._

Il continua à se répéter ces phrases sans cesse et finit presque par se convaincre lui-même... C'est ainsi, plongé dans ses pensées et les yeux clos que le trouvèrent son grand-père accompagné de son père et de Sirius. Harry ne les avait pas entendus entrer et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hadès sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme, qui lui dit:

- Harry, je te présente mon fils et ton cousin, James. Le garçon qui l'accompagne est Sirius Black, son meilleur ami.

Harry se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui se tenaient devant lui et l'observaient curieusement. L'un était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais, des yeux noisette et des lunettes rondes. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de son père. Le deuxième était donc Sirius. Un Sirius d'à peine dix-sept ans, grand et musclé, séduisant, avec ses longs cheveux noirs soyeux et ses yeux bleus habités d'une lueur espiègle qu'il avait perdue après son emprisonnement. Ce jeune homme semblait bien différent de l'homme sombre et hanté qu'il avait connu.

Harry se redressa et s'avança vers eux, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant au creux de son dos et ses robes claquant contre ses jambes à chaque pas. Il se força à sourire, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Babump! Babump! Babump!_ Voilà ce que criait l'organe de la vie au creux de ses veines et de ses oreilles, le rendant presque sourd. Il tendit la main à son père qui la serra en lui offrant un sourire ouvert et en s'exclamant:

-Salut, je suis, comme mon père l'a déjà dit, James Potter, ton cousin, à ce qu'il paraît.

- Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai bien cru que ça n'arriverait jamais avec mes parents qui voulaient absolument me faire croire que le monde se limite à une petite portion d'Alaska... Enfin, me voici en Angleterre et ravi de l'être.

Sirius émit un petit sourire ironique et amer à l'énoncé d'une autorité parentale exacerbée aux droits outrepassés. Puis son rictus se transforma en sourire chaleureux et il serra la main de Harry en s'exclamant avec son exubérance coutumière:

- Salut à toi, ô Cousin de mon frère d'âme! Je suis Sirius Orion Black, fils aîné, héritier renié et déshérité de la ô combien toujours pure et ridiculement obsolète grande famille des Black. La gentille famille Potter a bien voulu me recueillir dans son humble demeure après la querelle qui mit fin aux minimes relations que j'entretenais avec ma famille de sang et je suis devenu un nouveau membre officieux de cette accueillante Maison. Me voici donc ton presque cousin. Alors voilà, presque cousin, du moment que tu as le sens de l'humour et que le respect des règles établies te dégoûte, on est fait pour s'entendre. Qu'en dis-tu?

Harry le regarda de travers, percevant les sentiments que cachait ce discours prononcé avec une désinvolture et une exubérance exagérées, avant de répondre:

- Étant donné que je suis parti de chez moi sans demander la permission à personne et que mes actions passées n'ont pas toujours été approuvées par des "autorités supérieures", je suppose que mon non-respect des règles est un fait établi. Quant à mon sens de l'humour, ce sera à toi de juger s'il est acceptable ou non.

Sirius hocha exagérément la tête d'un air approbateur avant de s'adresser à James qui regardait la scène d'un air incontestablement amusé.

- James, je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de mon presque cousin...

- Si tu le dis, Sirius, si tu le dis... Tu sais que je n'aime pas te contrarier. Après tout, ça peut être dangereux, tu pourrais mordre comme le sale cabot que tu es, railla James.

Sirius lui lança un regard assassin avant de répliquer:

- Et toi, Cornedrue, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te pavaner. Tu sais bien qu'Evans déteste ton côté arrogant. Tu viens juste de la conquérir après six ans d'essais infructueux, évite de lui donner des raisons de faire cocu. Tu as déjà les cornes...

Les deux adolescents continuèrent ainsi à se lancer des pics pendant quelques minutes avant que Harry n'émette un petit toussotement qui lui rappela douloureusement et pour sa plus grande honte Dolorès Ombrage. Ils se tournèrent alors vers lui, légèrement contrits.

- Désolé, Harry, on a l'habitude de se titiller comme ça, c'est comme un jeu entre nous. Va falloir t'y habituer.

- Pas de problème. C'est juste que je dois encore déballer mes affaires et que je ne sais toujours pas où est ma chambre.

- Oh! Désolé Harry, viens, je vais te montrer.

Et James entraîna son futur fils dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la tour de l'aile sud. Ils montèrent des escaliers en colimaçon enchantés agissant comme un ascenseur moldu et amenaient les grimpeurs à l'étage annoncé préalablement à haute voix.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour, James ouvrit une porte à sa droite et invita Harry à entrer. Le jeune homme franchit donc le seuil de sa nouvelle chambre et examina la pièce. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une suite composée d'une chambre à coucher, d'une penderie, d'une salle de bain et d'un bureau. Le tout était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle en ce qui concernait la pièce d'études. Les pièces étaient de taille moyenne et ne comportaient que les meubles absolument nécessaire. L'appartement n'en restait pas moins luxueux et lui rappelait Poudlard.

James lui adressa alors la parole:

- Bon ben, Sirius et moi, on te laisse t'installer. Nos chambres sont juste à côté. La mienne est à ta droite en sortant et celle de Patmol est en face. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où t'adresser.

Et sur ce, les deux amis s'en furent. Harry ouvrit le couvercle ouvragé de la malle sans fond et s'exclama, haut et fort:

- _Défaislamalle!_

Aussitôt, un nombre impressionnant d'étagères pleines de livres, accompagnées d'un gros lit à baldaquin, d'un énorme bureau en bois, d'une centaines d'objets plus étranges les un que les autres, d'une cape d'invisibilité, les tableaux des directeurs de Poudlard et de plusieurs autres meubles furent éjectés dans la pièce qui sembla tout d'un coup bien minuscule. Peut-être même trop petite pour tous ses bagages, à en juger par l'effondrement des étagères sur le bureau, suivi d'un boucan d'enfer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux maraudeurs bruns dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'immense foutoir qu'était devenu la chambre, qui, une ou deux minutes auparavant, ne contenait qu'un lit et une table de chevet.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Euh... j'ai oublié un détail en défaisant ma malle.

- Oublié un détail?! S' étouffa James. _Oublié un détail?_ Comme le fait d'avoir amener le double de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et l'ensemble des meubles de ta maison?!

- Un truc de ce genre là, en effet, répondit calmement Harry. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me débrouiller pour tout ranger.

- Tu veux un coup de main? Demanda Sirius.

Harry observa son parrain, qui, en effet, semblait désireux d'aider. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il tenait entre ses mains un livre ramassé dont le titre annonçait: _Mille et une façon d'humilier vos ennemis, _par Maliça Lablague? Peut-être était-il intéressé par certains ouvrages que pouvait receler sa bibliothèque...

- Je veux bien un coup de main, en fait, annonça Harry en embrassant une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard.

Et les trois jeunes hommes se mirent au travail. Il firent léviter les étagères dans le bureau tout en en laissant une partie dans la chambre, la pièce précédente n'étant pas assez grande pour tout contenir. Puis Harry utilisa le sortilège d'attraction modifié de Dumbledore pour ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque. Il rangea les meubles qui ne lui servaient à rien (comme le lit, la table de chevet et les portraits(avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne les voient)) dans la malle sans fond. James se chargea de ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie et de remettre l'armoire dans la valise. Quant à Sirius, il était très occupé à observer la multitude d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres qui s'étalaient sur le bureau de Dumbledore et par terre, au milieu de plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Objets, qui, par miracle, étaient indemnes après l' écroulement des étagères.

Quant Sirius d'un petit Retourneur de Temps et s' apprêta à tourner le sablier, Harry se précipita et le lui arracha des mains en criant:

- Ne touche pas à ça! C'est un Retourneur de Temps!

Sirius le regarda d'un air choqué avant de laisser un petit sourire s'étaler sur son visage et de s'exclamer:

- Trop cool! Où t'as trouvé ça? C'est illégal d'en posséder, normalement!

Harry, gêné, répondit vaguement:

- Tous les objets que tu vois là son un héritage. C'est un ami de mes parents qui me les a légué après sa mort.

- L'ami de tes parents n'aurait-il pas un lien de parenté avec Dumbledore? Parce que, franchement, tes ustensiles ressemblent beaucoup aux bidules qui s'étalent dans son bureau, dit James de derrière son épaule.

Harry se retourna, nerveux. Que dire? Que faire? La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit: fuir.

- Je ne pense pas. C'était simplement un vieux monsieur ayant voyagé toute sa vie et récolté plein de trucs bizarres. Bon, sinon, il faudrait peut-être continuer à ranger, non?

Ainsi se termina la discussion. James et Sirius firent léviter les objets qui avaient éveillé leur curiosité sur le bureau de la pièce d'à côté. Pendant ce temps, Harry tria les notes de Dumbledore, éparpillées sur le sol, avant de les ranger dans l'armoire calée contre un des murs de la chambre, d'où elles étaient tombées. Puis il vida les tiroirs du bureau de Dumbledore, révélant multitudes de parchemins vierges, d'encres et de plumes (magiques ou non). Il transféra-le tout dans le meuble d'études de la pièce voisine puis termina son rangement en faisant disparaître l'ancien bureau du directeur de Poudlard dans sa malle sans fond.

Puis, les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent sur le lit et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent en revue les blagues dont les maraudeurs étaient le plus fier, la vénération de James pour Lily, avec qui il sortait depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, des difficultés de Sirius avec sa famille, des supposés différents de Harry avec ses "parents", etc... Ensuite, ils firent des batailles explosives et jouèrent à plusieurs autres jeux, comme le Cluedo version sorcier, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Après son repas, Harry remonta seul dans sa chambre, se doucha et se coucha directement, épuisé. Avant de s'endormir, il passa en revue les évènements de la journée avant de penser aux projets qu'il avait pour le lendemain. Il se rendrait sur le chemin de Traverse et à Gringotts, avant de commencer à réviser ses buses et ses autres examens. Encore une journée chargée en perspective.

*************************************************

_Un rire cristallin résonna dans le creux de son oreille. Il se retourna et vit une touffe de cheveux de feu s'évanouir entre deux arbres. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, guidé par le son de son rire et l'éclair de cheveux roux entre-aperçu ici et là. Des branches lui griffaient la peau, mais il n'y prêta pas garde, obnubilé par sa course. _

_Soudain, il déboucha dans une clairière occupée par trois personnes qui l'intimèrent de les rejoindre. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il cala son visage au creux de son épaule et respira son parfum, se sentant plus en paix et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_Le couple restant, un jeune homme roux et une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, s'avança à son tour et se joignit aux embrassades. Le jeune homme lança une plaisanterie quelconque et fut rabroué gentiment par sa compagne. _

_Tout à coup, un froid glacial s'empara de la clairière et la gaîté s'en fut. Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire, ses yeux écarlates aux pupilles reptiliennes luisant dans l'obscurité, apparut, une faux à la main. Un rictus cruel apparut sur son visage au moment où il décapita le couple et la jeune fille rousse, faisant jaillir leur sang et souillant le sol de la clairière._

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut à l'écho onirique d'un rire suraigu, l'image des corps décapités de Ron, Hermione et Ginevra imprimée sur ses rétines. Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa et une larme solitaire dégringola la pente de sa joue gauche. Il resta ainsi prostré dans son lit un long moment avant de se rappeler où il était, quand et pourquoi. Il sursauta en entendant le _tut tut tut_ que fit son réveil en sonnant. Puis, lentement, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche glacée afin d'effacer les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar.

Il sortit de la salle de bain enveloppé d'un peignoir et les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette. Il ouvrit la penderie et choisit une robe de Dumbledore, en satin vert pomme aux motifs de phénix dans différentes positions et différents états. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, il bannit les décorations d'un coup de baguette et fonça la couleur de la robe, la rendant couleur sapin. Après avoir enfilé la robe, il entreprit de se démêler les cheveux avec difficulté. Enfin, il les attacha en catogan à l'aide d'une bague en argent et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il retrouva sa grand-mère dans la salle à manger. Elle lui fit un sourire maternel avant d'entamer la conversation.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier, j'ai régularisé ta situation le mieux possible mais je ne peux agir que sur les archives de mon département. J'ai bien peur que mes sortilèges puissent être défaits par un membre du Département de la Justice Magique, si une enquête devait être ouverte. Il vaut donc mieux faire profil bas.

- J'ai compris. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Vous pensez que je peux ouvrir un compte à Gringotts sans provoquer de soupçons au ministère?

_ Gringotts est entièrement dirigée par des gobelins. Officiellement, le ministère n'a aucun droit de regard en ce qui concerne la banque, son fonctionnement et ses clients. Officieusement, c'est une autre histoire.

Les gobelins sont une race avide d'or et par là même, aisément corruptible. Certains des employés sont payés pour fournir des renseignements concernant toute activité inhabituelle ou suspecte. Étant donné que la plupart des mangemorts proviennent de vieilles, riches et "respectables" familles de sorcier, ils entendront forcément parler de l'ouverture d'un compte aussi conséquent que celui que tu désires ouvrir. En fonction de ce que Tu-Sais-Qui pensera de ces informations, le ministère sera au courant ou non.

Je pense donc qu'il est risqué d'ouvrir un compte à Gringotts. Car un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit, appartenant à la famille Potter mais dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, qui débarque d'Alaska avec l'une des plus grosse fortune du monde magique est définitivement suspect. D'autant qu'après ta prétendue brouille avec tes "parents", il serait logique qu'ils ne t'aient pas laissé d'argent.

- L'ouverture d'un compte est donc déconseillée. Et si je change mon nom et mon apparence?

- A moins d'utiliser du Polynectar, les gobelin verront à travers les sortilèges. Quant à ton nom, tu ne peux pas le simuler. Par les temps qui courent, la sécurité a été renforcée et une identification de ta baguette magique est nécessaire pour ouvrir ou fermer un compte. Tous les fabricants de baguettes sont tenus de rapporter le détail de leurs ventes à un officiel du ministère. Il est, de plus évident que tu ne peux pas utiliser la Baguette de Sureau pour une identification, cette baguette étant officiellement celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne peux donc pas tricher de cette façon...

Harry poussa un soupir et se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant la solution à son problème. Puis, la lumière se fit.

- Et si je vous confiais un tiers de mon argent et que vous l'encaissiez sur votre compte avant de me faire plusieurs virements espacés de quelques jours? Je pourrais ouvrir un compte à mon nom avec un autre tiers de ma fortune et garder le dernier tiers sur moi. Vous pourriez faire croire avoir possédé l'argent que je vous aurais confié dans un coffre personnel indépendant de la banque. Ainsi, j'éveillerais moins les soupçons. Vous pensez que ça pourrait marcher?

Elfara fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, analysant les paroles de son petit-fils et les conséquences que pourraient entraîner un tel acte. Puis elle répondit:

- Je pense que c'est possible, qui nous blâmerait de donner de l'argent à notre neveu déshérité par ses parents? Mais il faudra expliquer la provenance de l'argent que tu utiliseras pour ouvrir ton compte. Et il te faudra aussi racheter une baguette magique. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que la tienne a brûlé, cette partie là ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry. Quant à mon argent, il s'agit d'une partie de l'héritage que m'a légué un vieil ami de mes parents avant de mourir, tout comme la plupart de mes biens. J'ai déjà servi cette histoire à Papa et à Sirius, quand ils m'ont demandé d'où je tenais les ustensiles qui me viennent du Dumbledore du futur. C'est une histoire plausible et personne n'ira fouiller plus loin sans bonne raison de le faire. Quant au nom du vieil homme, je ne le connais pas, il utilisait un pseudonyme. Cela fera taire les suspicions me concernant, du moins, je l'espère.

-Bien, les formalités concernant tes finances sont donc réglées. En revanche, le fait que tu passes tes buses et tes examens de fin d'année pendant l'été risque d'éveiller l'intérêt du ministère. D'autant plus que tu as choisi énormément de matières. Cela risque aussi d'intéresser Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tu es sûr de vouloir étudier autant de matières?

- Sûr et certain, répondit Harry. J'attirerais l'attention du ministère et de Voldemort quoique je fasse, ne serait-ce que par mon arrivée à Poudlard lors de ma septième année et le fait que j'appartienne à votre famille. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Papa a une certaine réputation à Poudlard et le fait que je porte le même nom que lui suffira à me faire remarquer.

Alors, quant à attirer l'attention, autant le faire par un surnombre de cours et des notes élevées plutôt que comme cousin suspect d'un des Maraudeurs et cible privilégiée des Serpentards.

Je m'explique: si on me prend pour un amoureux des livres et un sorcier plus doué que la moyenne, je représenterais une menace potentielle et je serais plus difficile à aborder. On me laissera donc relativement tranquille, et mes secrets n'en seront que mieux gardés.

Si, au contraire, je choisis de me faire moins remarquer en étudiant moins de cours, je deviendrais celui à qui il faut s'adresser pour avoir des informations sur les maraudeurs. Je deviendrais également une cible privilégiée pour ceux qui voudraient se venger de leurs farces. A force de me fréquenter ou de chercher à me blesser, des recherches concernant ma vie privée seront automatiquement lancées et mes secrets risqueront d'être révélés.

Je préfère qu'on s'intéresse à moi en tant qu'élève brillant plutôt qu'en tant que jeune homme débarqué illégalement d'un futur révolu détenant la clé de la fin de Lord Voldemort. Si je suis repéré par mes notes académiques, je pourrais peut-être même infiltrer le ministère et tenter de limiter les dégâts. Je pourrais aider à "démasquer" un mangemort ou deux, je serais alors au-delà de toute suspicion.

Quant à Voldemort, s'il s'intéresse à moi, je lui ferais croire que je suis intéressé par l'idée de rejoindre ses rangs, mais que je préfère attendre d'avoir reçu mes aspics. D'ici la fin de l'année, j'aurais très certainement détruit ses Horcruxes et je pourrais m'occuper de lui. Quant au fait de dénoncer des mangemorts, je n'aurais qu'à affirmer m'être attribuer le travail que d'autres avaient mené dans l'ombre après avoir effacé leur mémoire. Cela pour me conférer une couverture me faisant passer comme insoupçonnable, qualité plus qu'utile au travail d'espion.

Le fait d'étudier autant de matières sert donc mes intérêts à la perfection. Ni Voldemort, ni le ministère, ni même les élèves de Poudlard n'iront chercher plus loin. Voldemort parce que la vie privée de ses sujets ne l'intéresse pas, le ministère parce que je serais au-delà de toute suspicion et que m'avoir de leur côté servira au mieux leurs intérêts, et les élèves parce que je serais toujours fourré dans mes livres et que je ne les intéresserais pas.

- Avec un esprit pareil, tu ferais un parfait politicien. Tu contourne les difficultés en faisant ce qu'on attendrait le moins d'une personne dans ta situation, tu manipule pour arriver à tes fins... Brillant mais également très...Serpentard, dirais-je, observa Mrs Potter.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit Harry. Maintenant que je suis là, il ne faut surtout pas que j'échoue, c'est primordial. Je me suis juré que si je devais manipuler les gens si cela me permettait de sauver des vies, alors je le ferais. Tout comme je donnerais ma vie pour sauver celle d'un ami ou d'une personne innocente. Pour ce qui est du côté Serpentard, soit, j'ai un esprit Serpentard. C'est d'ailleurs là où m'aurait réparti le Choixpeau si je ne lui avais pas demandé de n'en rien faire.

Sa grand-mère pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et l'observa un moment avant d'objecter:

- Mais tu as aussi un côté très Gryffondor, d'après ce que m'a raconté Dumbledore et ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu es assez loyal et courageux pour sauver tes amis, ta famille et des inconnus au prix de ta vie et tu es même près à faire un voyage dans le passé, à faire face une nouvelle fois à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour sauver le monde sorcier et ceux que tu aimes. Cela demande une grande force morale et un courage exceptionnel. Plusieurs auraient abandonné devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Après tout, tu ne risque pas que ta vie, mais aussi ta liberté et ta raison. Car si tu te fais attraper avant d'avoir mené ta tâche à bien, tu es bon pour Azkaban. Si je comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait t' envoyer à Serpentard, je comprends aussi pourquoi il a choisi Gryffondor lorsque tu as refusé. Tes actions sont celles d'un vrai Gryffondor et je suis sûre que tu as fait la fierté de ta maison, à ton époque.

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait nier se souvenir que sa maison avait été très fière de le compter en son sein. Du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas soupçonné d'être un psychopathe sanguinaire ou un mythomane cherchant à attirer l'attention sur lui par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas les folles épreuves qu'il avait traversé avec ses amis, au travers desquelles chacun d'eux aurait pu mourir à plusieurs reprises. Mais cela avait été justifiable par le fait que chaque fois, une ou plusieurs vie avaient été en jeu, directement ou non.

Harry était donc un savant mélange entre un Gryffondor impulsif et téméraire et un Serpentard réfléchi et près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Intéressant mélange...

Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son grand-père, encore en pyjamas et l'air passablement endormis. Il s'affala sur une chaise et étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main. Puis il entreprit de se servir une assiette d'œufs brouillés sans paraître se rendre compte de la présence de sa femme et de son petit-fils à la même table que lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant sa grand-mère étouffer un rire et s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle avala son verre d'eau à toute vitesse et prit de grandes goulées d'air tout en crachotant, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller un peu Mr Potter. Un peu seulement...

- B'jour, ma chéri, b'jour Jamesie, marmonna-t-il entre deux bouchées, un morceau d'œuf coincé entre les incisives.

S'en fut trop pour Elfara qui se leva de table, retenant son rire à grand peine, et alla exploser dans une autre pièce pour ne pas vexer son mari endormi. Harry, quant à lui, se retint le mieux qu'il put et avala une part de tarte aux pommes et un café avant de remonter dans sa chambre se laver les dents. Il se perdit plusieurs fois en chemin mais finit tout de même par arriver à destination. Ensuite, il enfila une cape bleue marine brodée de lunes et attrapa sa bourse ensorcelée. Il divisa son contenu en trois à l'aide du sortilège de _movi-attraction_ (le sortilège modifié de Dumbledore nommé ainsi par ses soins). Une partie retourna dans la bourse, une autre fut transférée dans sa malle sans fond et une troisième demeura dans la chambre, recouvrant de gallions d'or le lit et ses environs jusqu'au plafond. Cette partie là serait destinée au coffre des Potter.

Il sortit de sa chambre après l'avoir verrouillée et instauré un mot de passe comme droit d'entrée, puis alla rejoindre sa grand-mère et l'informa de ce qui l'attendait dans sa suite. Elfara promit de s'en occuper dès aujourd'hui et partit vers les appartements de Harry, armée d'une bourse ensorcelée. Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon dans lequel il se trouvait, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot posé au-dessus de l'âtre, et s'en fut au Chaudron Baveux.

Quelques clients se retournèrent à son arrivée, mais retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations en se rendant bien compte qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Harry se rendit donc sans difficulté à l'arrière du bar et entra sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, la foule était dense, colorée et bruyante, bien qu'elle n'atteigne pas la masse qu'elle pouvait avoir après l'arrivée des lettres de Poudlard. Les échoppes se succédaient au rythme de ses pas et il arriva bientôt devant la vitrine de la boutique d'Ollivander.

Il pénétra dans le sombre magasin encombré et attendit que le vieil homme daigne se montrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci apparut derrière son comptoir.

- Ah...Mr Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Albus m'a prévenu que vous viendriez probablement me voir, bien qu'il ne m'ait donné aucun détail. Alors, dîtes-moi, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une nouvelle baguette?

- La mienne a malencontreusement été détruite lorsqu'elle a brûlé, Monsieur, répondit poliment Harry.

- Je vois, je vois, et comment une telle chose a-t-elle bien pu se produire?

- Mes parents l'ont détruite intentionnellement lorsque je leur ai annoncé que je venais en Angleterre, contrairement à leur volonté, monsieur.

- Ils ont fait ça, vraiment? Enfin, retournons à nos hippogriffes... Il vous faut une nouvelle baguette... Quelle était la composition de la votre?

- Plume de phénix et bois d'if, Monsieur.

- Vraiment? Les yeux d'Ollivander s'écarquillèrent de surprise et une lueur d'intérêt brilla dans son regard. Une combinaison originale et puissante, mais j'ai justement ici une baguette du même acabit.

Sur ce, il disparut derrière les rayons et revint chargé de l'ancienne/future baguette de Harry. Il la tendit à ce dernier qui l'empoigna et ressentit immédiatement une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il agita doucement sa baguette qui projeta des lumières colorées et mouvantes sur les murs avant de s'éteindre.

Il releva la tête vers Ollivander, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Le vieil homme encaissa fiévreusement les onze gallions trois noises que coûtait la baguette et retint le jeune homme lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la porte.

- Jeune-homme, sachez que la baguette qui vous a choisi n'est pas une baguette ordinaire. La phénix qui a produit la plume qui se trouve à l'intérieur a produit une autre plume pour une autre baguette. Si j'avais su ce que cette dernière allait accomplir, je ne l'aurais jamais vendue. Mais le mal est fait. Sachez que votre baguette est désormais la sœur de celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry qui connaissait déjà ce détail fit de son mieux pour paraître surpris et un peu apeuré.

- Vraiment? Murmura-t-il. Vous en êtes absolument certain?

- Absolument, Mr Potter, absolument. Prenez soin de cette baguette, jeune homme, elle le mérite. Vous êtes destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, oui, de grandes choses... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a accompli de grandes choses, terrible, il est vrai, mais stupéfiantes...

Et ce fut sur ce discours déjà entendu quand il avait onze ans que Harry sortit de chez Ollivander, armé de sa nouvelle baguette. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Gringotts où il ouvrit un compte, comme prévu. Il prit tout de même une centaine de gallions en prévision des livres et des ingrédients de potions qu'il allait devoir acheter pour ses révisions et son apprentissage personnel.

Après être sorti du grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, il se dirigea vers Fleuri et Botte, où il s'empara d'un grand panier à roulettes. Puis il se mit en quête de livres. Il entassa dans son panier:

_Premiers Pas du Médicomage_, par Angine Lamalade, niveau 1,2,3 et4

_Comment se faire comprendre du monde magique et de ses peuples dans son entier_, par César Poliglott, niveau 1

_Grammaire et numérologie: le secret de l'Arthmancie_, par Julius Jeuconte, niveau 1,2,3 et 4

_A la découverte des runes anciennes_, par Maya Traduis, niveau 1,2,3 et 4

Il ajouta à ces ouvrages les manuels de cinquième et sixième année de Métamorphose, Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Botanique, et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Enfin, il continua sa collection en achetant des livres complémentaires sur la Médicomagie et les Langues Étrangères.

Il partit payer le tout à la caisse et en profita pour s'abonner à une revue relatant des nouvelles découvertes du monde magique, dans toutes les matières: Cela variait de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal au sortilège ménager en passant par les potions et l'Arithmancie... Le magazine était publié une fois par semaine et était très complet.

Une fois qu'il en eut terminé, il se dirigea vers l'apothicaire auquel il acheta plusieurs ingrédients de potions pour son usage personnel et pour ses révisions. Puis, enfin, ayant terminé ses achats, il rentra à Godric's Hollow.


	4. IV Examens et VousSavezQui

_Coucou tout le monde... J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que les précédents et vous prie de pardonner mes publications quelque peu...irrégulières. Bien, cela étant dit, j'aurais aimé savoir si on pouvait me conseiller un ou une Beta Reader qui pourrait m'aider à corriger fautes d'orthographe, de frappe ou tout simplement ce qui ne colle pas dans mon histoire... _

_Et oui, en me relisant, j'ai remarqué quelques petites anormalités comme le fait que Harry est supposé venir d'Alaska dans le chapitre deux et du Canada dans le trois...No comment (um um)._

_C'est donc dans l'intention d'éviter ce genre de choses que je demande l'aide d'un relecteur autre que moi-même, qui, je dois bien l'avouer, n'aime pas trop relire ce qu'elle vient d'écrire. Je trouve ça plutôt ennuyeux... _

_Enfin bref, j'ai seulement corrigé le chapitre trois pour le moment, avec les modifications suivantes: Harry vient à nouveau de l'Alaska et la revue à laquelle il s'abonne à la la fin du chapitre est publiée mensuellement, pas hebdomadairement (je ne suis pas totalement sûre que ce dernier mot existe, en tout cas il sonne bizzard...)_

_Sinon, à part ça, je voulais faire part à mes lecteurs et à tout écrivain de « Potterfictions » potentiels, que j'ai trouvé un site très pratique qui est en quelque sorte une encyclopédie du monde créé par J.:_/

_Voili voilou, c'est tout pour le moment... Que le chapitre commence!_

***************************************

CHAPITRE IV

Examens et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom

ou

Quand Harry fait une véritable prédiction à son examinatrice lors de sa buse de divination 

Harry débuta ses révisions le jour même. Il décida de _lire_ les livres, et pas de les « absorber ». En effet, cette dernière méthode était épuisante mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. Harry en avait fait la triste expérience en passant deux semaines et demi à dormir dans un lit de l'infirmerie suite à son entraînement. Il avait donc jugé préférable d'utiliser la bonne vieille méthode et de lire ses manuel, bien qu'il utilise le sortilège de photo-mémoire créé par Dumbledore afin d'être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Il avait choisi de commencer par les runes et l'arithmancie, matières qu'il avait déjà étudiées à un différent niveau. Harry découvrit que ses études des runes n'auraient pas pu l'aider à grand chose à Poudlard s'il ne s'était pas penché sur les manuels pour étudiants. En effet, la matière enseignée à l'école de sorcellerie était basée principalement sur l'aspect littéraire des runes, à savoir la traduction et l'écriture de textes runiques, plutôt que sur leur aspect et leur utilisation magique. D'après les manuels, il était préférable de maîtriser les symboles le mieux possible avant d'en apprendre la fonction et l'utilisation. Ce n'était qu'à partir de la septième année que les étudiants commençaient à apprendre comment se servir des runes dans un environnement magique.

C'est ainsi que Harry avait découvert que si son vocabulaire runique était complet au possible, il était incapable de faire des phrases correctes. Il ne connaissait ni la conjugaison, ni la grammaire. C'est donc avec application qu'il se mit au travail et fit plusieurs exercices de traduction, puis d'écriture, vérifiant par la suite qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il avait lu dans un des livres de théorie magique de Dumbledore que les mouvements de baguette associés aux formules magiques étaient faits d'assemblages de runes modifiées et/ou tronquées grâce à l'arithmancie.

Cette dernière fut plus facile à étudier, non seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de différences entre ce qu'il avait déjà étudié et ce qui était enseigné à Poudlard, mais aussi parce que son étude des runes était beaucoup plus complète. Le fait était qu'en arithmancie, on pouvait se servir des rune à l'état brut et se servir principalement d'équations pour décomposer ou créer un sortilège. Cependant, se servir de phrases runiques correctes rendait la matière plus facile, et les sortilèges obtenus, plus efficaces. L'Arithmantie étant basée sur les propriétés magiques des nombres, le chiffre de runes, de syllabes et de lettre utilisées dans un sortilège avait une grande importance, de même que l'étymologie de la formule.

Ensuite, Harry se mit à étudier les Langues Etrangères. Les langues mortes dont on se servait pour créer les sortilèges étaient abordés vaguement, beaucoup moins précisément qu'en Arithmantie. C'était, d'après le manuel, le programme du premier trimestre de la sixième année (l'option ne pouvait se prendre qu'après avoir obtenu ses buses). La suite était attribuée à la langue originelle des gobelins. Toujours d'après ce que disait le manuel, l'étude de cette langue continuerait le long de la septième année, mais serait complétée par l'étude de la langue des Trolls et des Géants (langues primitives et aisément maîtrisables, contrairement à celle des gobelins).

La lecture des manuels d'Angine Lamalade suivit. La Médicomagie était une matière fascinante, un mélange complexe entre ce qui équivalait à la biologie moldue, la Défense contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges et les potions. L'étude de la matière commençait par l'apprentissage de la composition du corps humain et de son fonctionnement. Puis on apprenait à différencier les maladie magiques des maladies non-magiques. Ensuite venait l'étude de ces dîtes maladies et les différents remèdes proposés. Enfin, on apprenait à confectionner ces dits remèdes, uniquement des potions. C'était le programme de la troisième et quatrième année à Poudlard. On commençait à étudier les blessures et leurs causes en cinquième année. La matière devenait alors plus complexe, car une même blessure pouvait avoir plusieurs causes, et, en fonction de ces causes, plusieurs remèdes, qu'ils soient des potions ou des sortilèges. Le programme de sixième année était principalement une révision des trois années précédentes, bien que quelques détails aient été rajoutés. Bien entendu, ce qui était enseigné à Poudlard ne suffisait pas à devenir Médicomage. Il fallait six ans d'études supplémentaires aux quatre années de Poudlard pour espérer en obtenir le diplôme.

Il s'entraîna à faire les différentes potions de mémoire, puis apprit les sortilèges demandés. Il s'entraîna ensuite à modifier les recettes de potions afin de leur donner plus d'efficacité, à la manière de Rogue lors de sa sixième année. Il y eut bien quelques essais infructueux, mais dans l'ensemble, il était assez fier de ses résultats. Il avait après tout le niveau d'un maître des Potions accompli, après avoir lu la bibliothèque d'Albus Dumbledore. La seule chose qui lui manquait pour obtenir ce titre était d'inventer sa propre potion.

Ensuite, il s'amusa à décomposer certains des sortilèges médicaux comme exercice arithmantique et tenta de les modifier mais ses résultats furent moins brillants que ceux qu'il avait obtenu avec les potions. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour modifier correctement et efficacement des sortilèges aussi complexes.

C'est ainsi préparé qu'il se réveilla le lundi 15 août, premier jour de ses examens. Il passerait ses buses cette semaine là devant les examinateurs du ministère et ses examens de sixième année la semaine suivante, devant les professeurs de Poudlard. Il aurait ensuite cinq jours de repos avant la rentrée dès le premier septembre. Il était prévu qu'il recevrait les résultats des examens et la lettre de Poudlard durant cette période.

***************************************

Au son du _tut tut tut_ de son réveil, il se leva, prit sa douche, s'habilla sobrement d'une robe noire ayant appartenue à son professeur de potions, s'attacha les cheveux en catogan grâce à une fine lanière de cuir et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'attendait à se retrouver seul, étant donné qu'il était un peu moins de neuf heures du matin. Ses grands-parents étaient déjà partis travailler depuis plus d'une demi-heure et James et Sirius ne se levaient habituellement pas avant onze heures. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il découvrit que son parrain était déjà levé.

Le jeune homme était assis à la table, vêtu d'un pyjama en coton bleu et blanc, et buvait distraitement un bol de café. Il ne sembla remarquer l'arrivée de Harry que lorsque celui-ci s'assit à la table en face de lui et se servit une assiette de poulet froid et un verre de jus de citrouille. Sirius sursauta et releva la tête, rencontrant le regard vert de Harry. Il avait une mine sinistre, un peu comme celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait été obligé de rester enfermé au 12., Square Gimmaurd. Son visage était renfermé et une lueur amère flottait dans son regard.

Harry connaissait assez bien Sirius pour savoir que lorsqu'il était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas lui adresser la parole. Cela ne ferait qu'engendrer une dispute qui ne déboucherait sur rien. Si Sirius voulait lui parler, il lui parlerait. Sinon, mieux vieux valait se taire, tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas par soit même et essayer de l'aider le plus subtilement possible. C'est pourquoi, malgré la sensation d'être complètement inutile et l'impression qu'il avait de trahir son parrain, Harry mangea son petit déjeuner dans un silence pesant après avoir murmuré un simple «bonjour».

Une fois qu'il eut avalé son petit déjeuner, il monta se laver les dents en vitesse, émettant différentes hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes quant aux raisons de l'humeur sombre de Sirius. L'idée que son parrain avait été voir Trelawney la veille et que cette dernière lui avait prédit qu'il passerait douze ans à Azkaban avant de s'échapper et d'être assassiner au Département des Mystères par Bellatrix fut éliminée immédiatement. Harry ne comprit d'ailleurs jamais comment une idée aussi absurde avait pu lui traverser l'esprit. Il se demanda aussi un moment si son réveil matinal n'était pas dû à un cauchemar dû à son emprisonnement, mais se rappela bien assez tôt que c'était impossible. Il ne lui restait donc que deux options: soit il s'était disputé avec James, soit son humeur avait un lien avec sa «famille».

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant au problème, car il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, y lança une poignée de poudre verte, entra dans l'âtre et s'exclama:

- Poudlard, bureau du Directeur!

Harry se sentit aspiré par le réseau des cheminées et ferma les yeux, se laissant tant bien que mal transporter. Il fut bientôt éjecté dans le bureau de directeur, couvert de suie et plus ou moins stable. Il se lança un sortilège de nettoyage, suivi de près par un sortilège tout récemment appris qui permettait de faire disparaître un état nauséeux. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et put observer les lieux. La pièce était occupée par différentes tables aux pieds fins supportant les différents objets rangés méticuleusement par catégorie.

Les murs étaient recouverts par les tableaux des directeurs et directrices précédents. Certains, comme Phinéas Nigellus et Armando Dippet ronflaient allègrement tandis que d'autres le regardaient d'un air avide, le reconnaissant comme étant l'étrange voyageur temporel qui avait débarqué deux semaines plus tôt.

Harry alla s'asseoir en face du bureau et attendit que Dumbledore arrive. Ce dernier ne tarda pas. Il venait de ses appartements et était accompagné de Fumseck, perché sur son épaule gauche. Le phénix semblait dormir, inconscient d'être transporté.

- Ah, Harry! S'exclama joyeusement le vieux sorcier. Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui? Pas trop nerveux, j'espère?

- Je vais, bien, merci Albus.

- Parfait, alors nous ferions bien d'y aller ou nous allons être en retard. Il est bientôt neuf heures et demi. Vous allez passer la métamorphose et la divination aujourd'hui. Le professeur Griselda Marchebank sera votre examinatrice pour le début de la semaine. Le professeur Phulbertas Tofty la remplacera jeudi et vendredi. Griselda reviendra pour votre dernier examen, samedi. Ah, et tenez, voici votre emploi du temps. Il s'appliquera également la semaine prochaine.

- Merci, Professeur.

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait Dumbledore et observa l'emploi du temps qui y était inscrit, tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle accompagné du vieil homme.

_Lundi 15 Août 1977_

_**9h30 à 11h30:**_ _Métamorphose (théorie)_

_**11h30 à 12h00:**_ _Repas_

_**12h00 à 13h00:**_ _Divination (théorie)_

_**13h00 à 13h30:**_ _Pause_

_**13h30 à 15h00:**_ _Métamorphose(pratique)_

_**15h00 à 15h30:**_ _Pause_

_**15h30 à 16h30:**_ _Divination (pratique)_

_Mardi 16 Août 1977_

_**9h30 à 11h30:**_ _Potions (théorie)_

_**11h30 à 12h00:**_ _Repas_

_**12h00 à 14h00**__: Etudes des Runes_

_**14h00 à 16h00:**_ _Langues Etrangères_

_**16h00 à 16h30**__: Pause_

_**16h30 à 19h00:**_ _Potions (pratique)_

_Mercredi 17 Août 1977_

_**9h30 à 11h30:**_ _Botanique (théorie)_

_**11h30 à 12h00:**_ _Repas_

_**12h00 à 14h00: **__Histoire de la Magie_

_**14h00 à 17h00:**__Arithmantie_

_**17h00 à 17h30:**_ _Pause_

_**17h30 à 19h00:**_ _Botanique (pratique)_

_Jeudi 18 Août 1977_

_**9h30 à 11h30:**__Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (théorie)_

_**11h30 à 12h00: **__Repas_

_**12h00 à 13h30:**_ _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (pratique)_

_**13h30 à 14h00:**_ _Pause_

_**14h00 à 16h00:**_ _Médicomagie (théorie)_

_**16h00 à 16h30:**_ _Pause_

_**16h30 à 19h00:**_ _Médicomagie (pratique)_

_Vendredi 19 Août 1977_

_**13h00 à 15h00:**_ _Sortilèges et Enchantements (théorie)_

_**15h00 à**_ _**15h30:**_ _Pause_

_**15h30 à 17h00: **__Sortilèges et enchantements (pratique)_

_**17h00 à 17h30:**_ _Pause_

_**17h30 à 19h30**__; Astronomie (théorie)_

_**19h30 à 20h30:**_ _Repas_

_**20h30 à 22h00:**_ _Astronomie (pratique)_

_Samedi 20 Août 1977_

_**10h00 à 12h00:**_ _Soins aux Créatures Magiques (théorie)_

_**12h00 à 13h00:**_ _Repas_

_**13h00 à 14h00:**_ _Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pratique)_

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle où les attendait Griselda Marchebank, aussi âgée et ridée que la première fois où Harry l'avait vue, parlant avec Ombrage et la rabrouant impatiemment. Elle n'était toutefois pas aussi courbée ni aussi minuscule que dans son souvenir. Elle les salua d'un ton sec, assez semblable à celui du professeur McGonagall et invita Harry à s'asseoir à la table des professeurs où l'attendait déjà son questionnaire de Métamorphose, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin vierge et une plume accompagnée d'une bouteille d'encre.

Harry s'assit donc à la place qu'on lui avait réservée, sous l'œil du Professeur Marchebank et du Professeur Dumbledore qui s'assirent un peu plus loin à la même table. La vieille examinatrice posa un sablier sur la table à côté d'elle et le retourna.

- Vous pouvez commencer, annonça-t-elle.

Harry se retourna vers son questionnaire et lut la première question: « a) donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette magique permettant de transformer une allumette en aiguille. » Harry eut le souvenir fugitif de son premier cours à Poudlard. Esquissant un sourire, il déboucha sa bouteille d'encre, trempa sa plume et se mit à écrire.

Les questions se succédèrent chronologiquement, depuis les sorts appris en première année aux sorts appris en cinquième. Certaines de ces questions étaient semblables à la première, ne demandant que la formule magique et le mouvement correspondant, tandis que d'autre portaient sur la théorie de certains types de métamorphose, comme la métamorphose animale ou la métamorphose d'un liquide à un objet solide. Les réponses à ces questions se devaient d'être le plus détaillé possible, et nommer quelques noms de créateurs de sortilèges ainsi qu'intégrer quelques notions d'Arithmantie dans son devoir était nécessaire.

Il répondit à toutes les questions, sans trop de difficultés, bien qu'il ait parfois eu du mal à se décider si telle ou telle information était réellement nécessaire ou bien totalement superflue. A vouloir trop bien faire, il craignait de faire du hors-sujet. Il termina son questionnaire au moment même ou le sablier finissait de s'écouler. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait écrit trois rouleaux de parchemins lorsqu'un seul était demandé...

L'épreuve théorique de divination se passa bien mieux que celle dont il se souvenait. Il parvint à répondre aux questions concernant la définition des symboles lus dans le marc de café ou les feuilles de thé. Il eut plus de mal à répondre aux questions portant sur les boules de cristal, mais s'en tira à merveille quand vinrent celles concernant les jeux de cartes. Son étude de l'art de la Chiromancie (l'étude des lignes de la main)était un peu floue, mais il s'en tira tout de même. Il sauta en revanche quelques questions à propos des signes du feu mais répondit sans hésitation à celles portant sur l'astrologie. Il estimait donc s'en être tiré à peu près bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard vint l'épreuve pratique de Métamorphose. Il s'en tira comme un chef. Il dut d'abord transformer une pierre en eau. Harry s'amusa à faire tournoyer l'eau obtenue autour d'elle-même, formant ainsi une magnifique colonne liquide. Le professeur Marchebank sembla apprécier la manœuvre et se mit à gribouiller quelque chose dans un calepin. Harry dut ensuite transformer l'eau en vin. Il rajouta un joli calice en argent orné de pierres bleues afin de contenir le dit vin. On lui demanda ensuite de transformer ce vin (et uniquement le vin, pas le calice) en oiseau. Harry s'exécuta et on vit bientôt jaillir un joli couple d'inséparables du calice à présent vide. Et ainsi de suite... Il ne commit pas une seule faute et s'amusa à offrir un bouquet de roses odorantes qu'il avait transformé depuis un gâteau au chocolat à l'examinatrice lorsque l'épreuve fut terminée.

- La corruption ne marche pas avec moi, jeune homme, lui dit sèchement la vieille femme. Mais on voyait une légère rougeur colorer ses joues et une étincelle d'amusement briller dans ses yeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se rendit à l'épreuve pratique de divination. Il débuta par lire l'avenir du Professeur Marchebank dans le marc de café.

- Je distingue une sorte de croix, mais je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est bien une croix ou une massue... Ah! C'est un signe entremêlé. Il s'agit d'une massue dont la masse est prolongée par une baguette. La massue signifiant une attaque et la baguette étant la représentante de la magie, je dirais que vous allez subir une attaque magique. Mais ça ne dois pas être trop grave car elle ne menace pas votre vie. Je ne vois ni tête de mort, ni sinistros...

Il dut ensuite discerner l'avenir de son professeur dans une boule de cristal. Il n'y vit malheureusement rien et dut inventer en se basant sur ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans le marc de café. Enfin, il dut tirer les cartes à plusieurs reprises afin de répondre à plusieurs questions. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si elle devait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse la semaine suivante, il tira trois cartes. La première fut un dix de carreau, la seconde un cinq de carreau et la troisième un roi de pique.

- Le dix de carreau me permet d'affirmer que si vous vous rendez en effet au chemin de traverse, cela vous permettra d'achever l'accomplissement d'un projet en cours, en rapport avec votre carrière. Le roi de pique nous prévient cependant d'un danger, d'un conflit déclenché par une autorité et/ou un pouvoir supérieur à votre propre autorité et votre propre pouvoir. Enfin, le cinq de carreau vous conseille d'y aller car ce voyage vous permettra d'aborder un nouveau point de votre vie qui vous sera profitable.

C'est sur cette réponse que se termina l'épreuve pratique de divination et sa journée. Il retourna à Godric's Hollow mais n'eut pas le temps de se détendre. Il s'entraîna à traduire des textes de runes toute la soirée. Il ne fit une pause que pour descendre dîner, la tête bourdonnant de théories grammaticales complexes. Lorsque Harry alla se coucher, il s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, son épreuve théorique de potion se passa parfaitement bien. La première question fut: " a) donnez la propriété de la poudre d'ellobore pure et b) citez trois ingrédients auxquels il ne faut pas la mélanger." Harry y répondit ainsi: " a) L' ellobore en poudre pure permet à celui qui l'absorbe de devenir invisible pour une heure. Elle est cependant vénéneuse et a des effets secondaires, comme l'éruption d'urticaire verte ou la réaction d'écartelage. Il est donc déconseillé d'en absorber. Cette poudre est utilisée à la confection des capes d'invisibilité. b) Si elle est mélangée à du jus de grenade, à du liquide de Quodpot ou à des têtes de doxis séchées, il faut s'attendre à une explosion spectaculaire. Il faut faire très attention à ce qu'elle n'entre pas en contact avec l'un ou l'autre de ces trois ingrédients...

L'étude des runes ne posa aucune difficulté. Harry parvint à traduire tous ses textes et à répondre aux questions concernant l'époque de leur rédaction et la signification qu'ils prenaient à cette époque là.

Il dut préparer une potion de désenflage au cours de son épreuve pratique de potion. Au lieu de couper les racines de belladone il les écrasa avec sa serpe d'or, ce qui eut pour effet d'en faire sortir une essence bien plus efficace. Il remplaça le pus de Bubobulbe par des feuilles d'ortie séchée et tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de faire un tour dans le sens inverse et de reprendre le mouvement jusqu'à la fin de la préparation. Il obtint ainsi une potion parfaite et exécutée rapidement.

Le lendemain, il passa ses examens de botanique, d' arithmancie et d'histoire de la magie. Il n'eut aucun problème, si ce n'est lorsqu'un bulb sauteur lui sauta à la figure lors de l'épreuve pratique de botanique. Le Jeudi fut une journée particulièrement réussie. Ses examens de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Médicomagie furent accomplis au-delà de ses espérances. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions écrites et prit un plaisir particulier à réaliser ses sortilèges sous l'œil admiratif du professeur Tofty. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, certains des sorts qu'il avait utilisé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient inconnus de l'examinateur.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien, malgré quelques difficultés éprouvées lors de l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie où il confondit une des lunes d'Uranus avec l'une des lunes de Jupiter. Il réussit en revanche son épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques haut la main, car il consistait à s'occuper correctement d'un Hippogriffe.

Le lendemain de ses épreuves des buses, soit un dimanche, Harry fit la grâce matinée. La semaine précédente l'avait épuisé. Il alla comme d'habitude prendre son petit-déjeuner après s'être douché et habillé. Il se dépêcha de manger puis remonta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait entrer, il entendit des voix provenir des appartements de James:

- Mais enfin, Patmol, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Si tu crois que je suis aveugle au point de ne pas me rendre compte que mon meilleur ami va mal, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil! On s'est toujours tout dit, Sirius! Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose pour te mettre dans cet état?

- Bien sûr que non! Si c'était le cas je te l'aurais dit!

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, au nom du caleçon de Merlin! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas t'aider, mais ça fait toujours du bien de parler! Tu le sais, non?!

Harry entendit quelqu'un soupirer et le bruit d'un sommier écrasé sous un poing humain. Il y eut ensuite quelques instants de silence, avant que la voix de son parrain ne reprenne:

- C'est mon oncle, James.

- Ton oncle?

- Oui, mon oncle Albie. C'était la seule personne avec ma cousine Andromeda à m'apprécier dans la famille. Or, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère à la fin de la semaine dernière m'apprenant sa mort. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est fait mordre au flanc par une chimère vénéneuse et n'a pas survécu. Il m'a nommé son héritier. J'ai rendez-vous à Gringotts et au Ministère demain après-midi.

Harry cessa d'écouter la conversation et entra dans sa chambre. Il se souvenait que Sirius lui avait une fois parlé de cet incident. Il lui avait dit s'être installé dans la maison de son oncle après sa mort et être entré en possession de ses autres biens, ce qui lui avait permis de mener une vie confortable après avoir été déshérité et renié par ses parents. Il ne s'était jamais attardé sur le sujet et ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'avait ressenti son parrain au moment de la mort de son oncle. Probablement un sentiment semblable à celui que Harry lui-même avait ressenti lors sa propre mort.

Assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, le jeune homme revécu les événements qui avaient marqué la fin de sa cinquième année. Il revit l'éclair rouge du sortilège de stupéfixion provenant de la baguette de Bellatrix frapper Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il revit le visage de son parrain, ou subsistait les traces de son rire et les yeux bleus écarquillés par le choc. Il se revit lui-même dévaler les gradins pour rejoindre le fugitif, sous le regard horrifié de Dumbledore. Il revit le moment où le corps de Sirius se cambra gracieusement et bascula en arrière, traversant le voile noir et déchiré de la mort suspendu à l'arcade. Il se souvint du gouffre qui avait envahi son esprit, sa raison, ses sentiments, tout son être, à la réalisation que Sirius ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était mort, qu'il ne repasserait pas le seuil de l'arcade pour rejoindre son filleul...

Et alors, les images se succédèrent. Sa tête résonna des hurlements de ses parents quelques instants avant leur mort. Des flashs de lumière verte éblouissante passèrent devant ses yeux clos. Il visionna une nouvelle fois le corps mort du professeur Dumbledore passer par-dessus les remparts de la tour d'Astronomie et disparaître dans le vide. Cédric s'effondra à ses pieds, mort. Ron, Hermione et Ginny furent frappés une nouvelle fois par un éclair vert, de même que Mme Weasley. Les corps de Remus, de Fred et de Tonks gisaient sur le sol froid de la grande salle... Voldemort lui faisait face... Ginny plongeait ses yeux noisettes dans les siens... L'échos d'un rire suraigu... Un éclair de cheveux roux... Sa propre voix prononçant _Avada Kadavra..._Les yeux vides et morts de sa Ginny...

Sa porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il sursauta et leva la tête afin de voir qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées morbides. Sirius.

*********************************

Sirius se sentait légèrement mieux après avoir discuté avec James. Ce n'était toujours pas la grande forme, mais disons qu'il se sentait à nouveau vivant. James était parti à la bibliothèque rechercher des livres qui pourraient leur permettre de terminer la carte des Maraudeurs lorsqu'un elfe de maison l'informa que le déjeuner était servi.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta devant celle de Harry. Dans le but de le prévenir qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva en face d'un jeune homme effondré. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme et ses grands yeux verts le regardaient désespérément. Mal à l'aise et ne sachant trop que faire, Sirius hésita quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers le cousin de son meilleur ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et prit la parole maladroitement:

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort...

Il y eut un silence pesant avant qu'il ne reprit la parole:

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je sais que tu te sentiras un peu mieux si tu en parlais... Je ne te demande pas de te confier à moi particulièrement, mais parles-en à personne...Enfin, tu vois, je...

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Harry:

- Tu me jures de n'en parler à personne à part James?

Sirius fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Harry se confit aussi facilement. Il promit cependant de garder les confidences secrètes.

- J'ai récemment perdu plusieurs êtres chers. Un ami de mes parents que je considérais comme un oncle et une sorte de mentor, mes deux meilleurs amis, mon parrain et... et... Ginny, souffla-t-il, les larmes coulant de plus belle.

- Qui est Ginny? S'enquit doucement Sirius.

- C'était ma petite amie. Je... Elle était magnifique. Elancée, rousse avec des tâches de rousseur et de grands yeux noisettes en amande dans lesquels on pouvait voir passer la moindre de ses émotions. Elle était courageuse et c'était aussi une tête brûlée. C'était la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, Ron, elle avait un an de moins que nous. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, avec son frère, sa mère et Hermione, la petite amie de Ron et ma meilleure amie... Je.. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je voulais quitter l'Alaska... Trop de mauvais souvenirs...

- Je vois, dit simplement Sirius. Il n'y avait après tout pas grand chose d'autre à dire.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu une photo sur la table de chevet. Une jolie fille rousse et aux yeux pétillants souriait et faisait des signes de la main. Il s'empara du cadre et demanda le plus doucement possible:

- C'est elle?

- Hum, reçut-il comme unique réponse.

- SIRIUS! HARRY! VOUS VENEZ MANGER? C'EST PRES! Retentit la voix de James, provenant de l'escalier.

- ON ARRIVE, répondit Sirius avant de reposer la photo à côté du lit et de se lever.

*********************************

Harry passa la semaine suivante au même rythme que la précédente. Les examens de fin de sixième année étaient supervisés par les professeurs de Poudlard. Harry en connaissaient déjà certains, tandis que d'autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui fit passer son épreuve de Métamorphose, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez hérité du talent de votre père, Mr Potter, lui dit-elle lorsqu'il en eut terminé.

Son épreuve pratique de divination constitua à déterminer le profil astrologique du mois de son professeur, une certaine Averra Icannsy, qui, contrairement à Sybille Trelawney, paraissait parfaitement saine d'esprit et compétente. C'était une grande femme osseuse d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux gris étirés en chignon et aux yeux d'un noir profond, presque envoûtant.

Son épreuve de Potions fut supervisée par le professeur Slughorn qui passa son temps à lui poser des questions personnelles, tâchant très probablement de discerner s'il deviendrait un jour une personnalité et un contact intéressant. Lorsque son futur élève eut terminé son philtre du Mort-vivant, il s'écria, tout excité:

- Excellent, excellent, jeune homme! La potion est parfaite, vous avez modifié sa recette et l'avez terminé en moins d'une heure! Vous avez un don! J'espère vous voir à Serpentard pour cette année! Vous pouvez y aller.

L'examen des runes se fit sous l'œil attentif d'un vieil homme répondant au nom de Julius Wonsevartle et celui des Langues Etrangères, sous le regard d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, petite et potelée, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux couleur noisette: Miss Maosa Letspick.

Les épreuves de Botanique, d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Arithmantie se déroulèrent sous la surveillance de professeur déjà connus: Pomona Chourave, Binns le fantôme et le professeur Vector.

Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui lui fit passer son épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur enseignant la matière pour l'année scolaire à venir n'étant pas disponible. L'épreuve pratique se termina par un superbe duel entre l'élève et le professeur, remporté après une bataille acharnée par Albus Dumbledore.

L'épreuve de Médicomagie fut supervisée par Mrs Pomfresh, qui s'occupait de l'infirmerie et des cours en alternance avec un certain Mr Ulyce Curative. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Sinistra s'occupèrent de surveiller les épreuves de Sortilèges et Enchantements et d'Astronomie. Enfin, son épreuve de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se fit sous l'œil attentif d'une jeune professeur Gobe Planche qui lui dit en partant, sa pipe fumante coincée entre les dents:

- Bien joué, mon gars, j'suis heureuse de t'dire qu'on se r'verra à la rentrée.

C'est épuisé qu'il rentra à Godrics Hollow ce soir là. Il ne prit pas la peine de dîner et s'écroula sur son lit une fois en pyjamas avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

*********************************

Le lendemain, dont la date exacte était le dimanche vint-huit août mille-neuf cent soixante-dix-sept, tout le monde se leva très tard. Dans le cas de Mr Hadès Potter et de son épouse, Mrs Elfara Potter, il s'agissait de profiter du week-end et de ses avantages. En ce qui concernait Sirius Black et James Potter, le fils de Mr et Mrs Potter, il s'agissait de faire le plein de sommeil et de profiter du mince - trop mince, comme se plaisaient à le répéter les deux jeunes hommes - nombre de jours qui les séparaient de la rentrée scolaire. Enfin, dans le cas d'un certain voyageur temporel dont le nom de baptême était Harry James Potter, petit-fils des maîtres de maison et supposé cousin de son futur père, il ne s'agissait que de rattraper un sommeil bien mérité après deux semaines d'examens et de révisions acharnées.

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva donc à prendre le petit déjeuner en famille - le jeune homme prénommé Sirius ayant été adopté dans tous les sens du terme si ce n'est légalement par les Potter - autour d'une grande table en chêne rectangulaire à midi et demi. Les discussions portaient plus ou moins sur n'importe quoi et le bruit principal régnant dans la pièce pouvait facilement être défini comme un doux brouhaha. Mrs Potter racontait à son mari l'histoire d'une vieille sorcière qui avait voulu adopter son chat afin que ce dernier obtienne le droit de vote.

- Vous comprenez, depuis que mon voisin, Mr Eetboill, a fait avaler une potion de bavardage à mon Mistigri, ce dernier a reçu le don de parole. Il est devenu pour moi le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et prend une part active dans ma vie et mes décisions. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être intégré comme citoyen à part entière dans notre société. Je suis sûre que tous bénéficieraient de ses conseils réfléchis et que lui accorder le droit de vote ne pourrait qu'être favorable à la société sorcière britannique. Voilà pourquoi je voudrais adopter mon petit Mistigri...

C'était à peu de choses près le discours que la vieille sorcière lui avait tenu. Mrs Potter, en bonne citoyenne de la "société sorcière britannique" conseilla à la vieille femme de parler de son vœu aux médicomages de Ste Mangouste qui seraient plus à même de l'aider dans sa démarche...

Mr Potter, quant à lui, racontait à qui voulait l'entendre – donc personne en particulier – qu'il avait dû régler une dispute entre deux frères qui se disputaient la propriété d'une vieille montre siffleuse. Le conflit avait dégénéré en un duel à mort – bien qu'aucun des deux participants ne se soit rappelé la cause exacte de leur différent – et les aurors avaient été appelés sur les lieux afin d'éviter un massacre ( les deux frères étant aussi myopes l'un que l'autre, les sorts lancés touchaient leurs voisins et non pas leur adversaire). La cause du conflit avait été déterminée après interrogatoire des-dits voisins et les deux "duellistes" avaient été condamnés à une amende de cent gallions chacun.

Sirius marmonnait dans sa barbe – inexistante – des projets de farces, blagues, vengeances et autres en prévision de la rentrée scolaire qui se ferait le jeudi suivant. Et enfin, James interrogeait son "cousin" sur ses épreuves et sur les résultats qu'il pensait obtenir. Ce fut donc sur ces discussions ô combien diverses et variées qu'arriva l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir payé le hibou – un magnifique spécimen blanc et roux – Mr Potter déplia le journal et, le regard sombre et la voix anormalement sérieuse, tranchant avec la bonne humeur précédente, lu la première page aux membres de sa famille.

_CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM_

_FAIT À NOUVEAU PARLER_

_DE LUI _

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, autrement connu sous le titre de Vous-Savez-Qui ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'est fait tristement connaître à travers des massacres répétés et sa campagne anti-moldus et pro sang-purs. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors attaqué qu'aux sorciers d'origine moldue et aux moldus eux-même, bien que nous recensions plusieurs cas de torture et morts de sorciers au sang pur ayant proclamé haut et fort leur opposition au mage noir. C'est avec grand regret que notre envoyé spécial _Aaron Senior _vous fait part de la triste nouvelle que voici: les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui, autrement connus sous le nom funèbre de "Mangemorts" ont attaqué le célèbre Chemin de Traverse hier dans la soirée._

_Les Mangemorts n'ont fait aucune distinction parmi leurs victimes. Tous ont été attaqués: hommes, femmes, enfants, de sang-pur, de sang mêlé ou de nés moldus. Bien qu'il y ait eu plusieurs blessés, les dégâts matériels ne sont que minimes et il n'y a eu qu'une mort à déplorer. Mr Illius Shivle, président de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques depuis vint-trois ans, s'est éteint lors de cette attaque. _

_Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse très tôt ce matin, Arnold Hetley, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé la mort de ce très honorable membre de la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne._

"_C'est avec le plus grand des regrets et une sincère tristesse que je me vois dans l'obligation de confirmer la mort de Mr Illius Shivle, président de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques, auteur de plusieurs ouvrages de métamorphose avancée et détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin, seconde classe." a déclaré Shivle, visiblement troublé et épuisé, devant la foule de journalistes rassemblés pour l'écouter. " D'après ce que les aurors chargés de l'enquête ont pu rassembler, Mr Shivle se serait héroïquement jeté en travers d'un rayon du sort de la mort qui allait frapper sa collègue, l'examinatrice, Griselda Marchebank . Nous sommes en train de considérer l'option de lui accorder un ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume afin d'honorer sa mémoire. C'est sur une note moins morbide que j'annonce que le poste de président de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques précédemment occupé par feu Mr Shivle est dès aujourd'hui la responsabilité de Mrs Griselda Marchebank, qui doit la vie à son prédécesseur."_

_La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec tristesse et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers, qui n'a cependant pu s'empêcher de remarquer une lacune importante dans le discours de Mr Hetley. Le premier ministre ne fait en effet mention nulle part du but rechercher dans l'attaque ni de la responsabilité de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans la mort d'Illus Shivle. _

_Cette lacune dans le discours de notre ministre serait-elle le reflet d'une lacune plus importante dans le système de notre gouvernement ou bien serait-elle volontaire et cacherait-elle les importants résultats d'une enquête en cours? Quelque en soit la raison, les spéculations vont bon train._

" _Si Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué hier soir, c'était pour nous rappeler qu'il n'avait pas disparu. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque pendant près d'un mois et il a dû se décider à continuer son règne de terreur. Les Mangemorts étaient trop peu nombreux et seuls, pour qu'il s'agisse d'une mission importante" nous confit Mrs Maureen, une habitante du Chemin de Traverse._

" _Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Mangemorts, peut-être une vingtaine, et ils n'ont tué qu'une personne. Je pense qu'ils étaient là pour "s'amuser". Je ne suis même pas sûr que Vous-Savez-Qui ait quoi que ce soit à voir dans cette attaque." déclare Mr Johnson, propriétaire d'une bijouterie magique. _

_Bien d'autres commentaires et rumeurs courent déjà de bouche à oreille mais aucun élément de preuve pouvant étayer ces suppositions n'ont encore été fournies. Si cette attaque a été ordonnée par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – ce qui est loin d'être une certitude, comme l'a fait remarquer Mr Johnson – nous sommes en droit de nous demander jusqu'où le mage noir est-il près à aller. S'apprête-t-il à attaquer le Ministère de la Magie? Gringotts? Ou même Poudlard? Nos enfants sont-ils bien en sécurité au sein de l'école de sorcellerie comme on veut nous le faire croire? Il s'agit là de questions légitimes que tout membre de la communauté sorcière britannique est en droit de se poser._

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance lourde, bien que chacun s'efforça d'oublier ce rappel à la réalité de la guerre civile qui déchirait leur société. Cet article fut également un dur rappel de la tâche à accomplir que s'était octroyé Harry et le jeune homme broya du noir et se mit à ébaucher plusieurs plan dont le but était le même: l'extermination définitive de Tom Elvis Jedusor, auto-proclamé Lord Voldemort.

Ce Dimanche fut passé en famille, partagé entre jeux de société et discussions concernant principalement le mage noir. Mr et Mrs Potter racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes concernant le précédent Seigneur des Ténèbres, Grindelwald et comparèrent ses méthodes à celles de Voldemort, tentant de discerner les buts de ce dernier.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher vers minuit, l'esprit encombré de pensées et de suppositions diverses partageant un centre commun: Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

**********************************

Le lendemain, lundi vingt-neuf août mille-neuf cent soixante-dix-sept, Harry reçut le résultat de ses examens. Ce fut une magnifique chouette hulotte qui les lui apporta. Harry dénoua la ficelle accrochée à la patte droite que lui tendait le petit animal et s'empara d'une lourde enveloppe qui contenait trois parchemins. Il déplia le premier et lut.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL_

_DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient l'une des s'il obtient l'une des_

_notes suivantes : notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :_

_Métamorphose : O _

_Divination : E_

_Potions : O _

_Etudes des Runes : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Arithmantie : O_

_Histoire de la Magie : O_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Médicomagie : O_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : O_

_Astronomie : E_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

Harry relut le parchemin à plusieurs reprises, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il avait obtenu douze buses, soit cinq de plus que la dernière fois et avait obtenu dix "Optimal" et deux "Effort exceptionnel"! C'était mieux que ce qu'Hermione avait fait. Excité par ces résultats - avoir obtenu un "Effort exceptionnel" en divination tenant du quasi-miracle dans son cas – il entreprit de déplier le second parchemin:

_EXAMENS DE FIN D'ANNEE SCOLAIRE N°6_

_AU COLLEGE DE SORCELLERIE POUDELARD_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il obtient une note s'il obtient une note_

_supérieure à inférieure à_

_50/100_

_HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU_

_Métamorphose : 100/100_

_Divination : 70/100 _

_Potions : 100/100 _

_Etudes des Runes : 90/100_

_Langues Etrangères : 83/100_

_Botanique : 92/100_

_Arithmantie : 100/100_

_Histoire de la Magie : 98/100_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : 100/100_

_Médicomagie : 87/100_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : 100/100 _

_Astronomie : 73/100_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : 79/100_

C'est avec peine que Harry se retint de sauter de joie comme un petit garçon surexcité. Les résultats dépassaient ses espérances. Il avait encore une fois dépassé Hermione et peut-être même Voldemort et Dumbledore. Rien n'était moins sûr, cependant . Il avait pourtant une certitude: il suivrait toutes les matières qu'il avait choisi. Sa couverture d'élève surdoué et d'être irréprochable était en bonne voie de construction et bientôt, il pourrait entreprendre la destruction des Horcruxes et la chasse aux Mangemorts. Son plan avançait parfaitement bien pour le moment.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il déplia le dernier morceau de parchemin:

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_C'est avec plaisir que nous vous informons que votre demande d'inscription à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été acceptée. Nous vous attendons le premier septembre, jour où vous serez réparti dans votre maison avant les premières années. Vous voudriez bien noter que pour vous rendre à Poudlard, il vous faudra embarquer à bord du Poudlard Express qui partira à onze heures précises du quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross, à Londres. Arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, vous emprunterez une des calèches avec les élèves de votre âge. Un professeur vous rejoindra dans le hall d'entrée et vous donnera les futures instructions concernant votre répartition._

_La liste des fournitures nécessaires à votre année scolaire est énumérée ci-dessous. Veuillez vous les procurer avant le premier septembre. _

_Sincères Salutations, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice Adjointe._

_Les élèves de septième année suivant vos options devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants:_

_Transformer le monde en un tour de main (niveau 7)_, par Rose Mutation

_A la découverte de l'avenir (niveau 5),_par Jonathan Loeil

_Manuel avancé de la préparation des potions (niveau 2_), par Libatius Borage

_A la découverte des runes anciennes (niveau 5),_par Maya Traduis

_Comment se faire comprendre du monde magique et de ses peuples dans son entier (niveau 2)_, par César Poliglott

_Mille et une plantes magiques (niveau 7)_, par Demetra Jeujardynn

_Grammaire et numérologie: le secret de l'Arithmancie (niveau 5)_, par Julius Jeuconte

_Histoire et Légendes du monde magique (niveau 7),_par Cesar Leconteur

_Puissantes Forces du Mal les plus connues: comment s'en protéger,_ par Bernellia Enfeu

_Premiers Pas du Médicomage (niveau 5)_, par Angine Lamalade

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7)_, par Miranda Fauconnette

_L'Univers des Cieux: la révélation (niveau 7)_, par Lune Planet

_Le monde magique et ses animaux : comment en prendre soin (niveau 5)_, par Loïc Leçauvage

_Vous devrez également vous procurer la liste des vêtements suivants en complément de vos vêtements journaliers :_

_4 robes de sorciers, modèle basique en coton noir._

_1 cape d'été noire_

_1 cape d'hivers noire_

_1 paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon ou matière semblable_

_1 paire de bottes en cuir de dragon ou matière semblable_

_1 chapeau pointu de couleur noire (que vous serez dans l'obligation de porter lors du banquet de répartition et d'Halloween)_

_2 paires de chaussures noires_

_2 pyjamas ou chemises de nuit_

_2 paires de pantoufles_

_6 paires de chaussettes en laine noire_

_Vous devrez encore vous munir de :_

_1 balance de modèle 4_

_1 chaudron en éteint de taille standard_

_1 chaudron en argent de petite taille_

_1 couteau à lame d'argent_

_1 couteau à lame d'or_

_1 couteau à lame d'acier_

_1 serpe d'or_

_1 serpe d'or blanc_

_1 touilleuse en bronze_

_1 touilleuse en acier_

_1 touilleuse en argent_

_1 assortiment complet de fioles en cristal ou en verre _

_2 boîtes de racines d'ellébore_

_1 conserve d'œufs de tritons_

_1 boîte de feuilles d'orties séchées_

_1 peau de serpent du cape_

_5 litres de lait d'hippogriffe_

_10 plumes de chouettes effraies_

_10 plumes de corbeau_

_5 paires de pattes de pies_

_2 plumes de phénix_

_2 plumes de sombral_

_1 fiole de sang de dragon_

_6 fioles de jus de grenade_

_1 petite boite de poudre ellébore pure_

_3 fioles de liquide de Quodpot_

_1 conserve de têtes de doxis séchées_

_10 racines de Belladone_

_2 bubobulbe en plant_

_Le reste du matériel vous sera fourni par le collège et financé par vos soins. Des sorties au village Pré-au-Lard sont organisées certains week-end. Vous pourrez y refaire le plein de fournitures._

_Les élèves de sixième et de septième année sont autorisés à posséder un animal de compagnie supplémentaire à leur chouette messagère à la condition qu'il ne soit pas mortellement dangereux ou d'une taille supérieure à celle d'un chien._


	5. V Magie, magie noire ?

**CHAPITRE V**

**Magie, Magie Noire... ?**

Le lendemain, un mardi, Harry avait prévu de se rendre avec James et Sirius sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait besoin d'acheter ses fournitures rapidement et son père et son parrain avaient décidé de l'accompagner. Ils en avaient profité pour se donner rendez-vous sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme à quatre heures avec Lily, Peter et Remus. Ce que Harry n'avait pas précisé, c'était qu'il avait également besoin de faire un saut dans l'allée des embrumes pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas dégotter une Main de la Gloire entre autres choses.

Il se leva donc tôt en prévision de sa journée «shopping», en ce mardi trente août mille-neuf cents soixante-dix-sept. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain directement, prit une courte douche, se démêla les cheveux – ce qui, en passant, prit autant de temps si ce n'est plus que la douche – et s'habilla d'une des anciennes robes de Rogue. Il avait décidé que le noir serait une couleur passe partout dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'attacha les cheveux avait une bague en argent – il s'était rendu bien vite compte le jour de son arrivée que les laisser libres était un gros inconvénient et regrettait déjà ses cheveux courts – et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il vit que James et Sirius étaient déjà attablés et déjà habillés! Cela aurait pu sembler une situation tout à fait banale, mais dans le cas de James et Sirius, il s'agissait d'un record. Depuis que Harry était arrivé à Godric's Hollow, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rarement levés avant midi et jamais encore ils n'avaient été vus habillés au petit-déjeuner. Plusieurs causes auraient pu provoquer un tel changement. La première avait été éliminée car elle semblait trop raisonnable pour les deux maraudeurs les plus turbulents: James et Sirius avaient décidé de se réhabituer aux conditions de vie à Poudlard. La deuxième solution avait aussi été éliminée an raison de son caractère absurde: James et Sirius s'étaient fait attaquer pendant la nuit par des extra-terrestres, les dîtes créatures qui possédaient à présent leurs corps. Enfin, la troisième hypothèse avait été retenue car elle semblait la plus vraisemblable: James, qui était excité et anxieux à l'idée de revoir Lily, s'était levé _tôt_, lavé et habillé afin de faire la meilleure impression possible et de ne pas avoir à mentir si on le questionnait. Sirius étant son meilleur ami, avait suivi le mouvement.

Les deux amis relevèrent la tête à son approche et lui firent un sourire chaleureux:

- Salut, Harry! S'exclama Sirius avec son exubérance coutumière. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui?

- Bien, répondit Harry sommairement.

- Pressé d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et de rencontrer le reste des Maraudeurs? Continua Sirius.

- N'oublie pas Lily, marmonna James.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je te le refais: pressé d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et de rencontrer le reste des Maraudeurs accompagnés de la ô si belle, ô si intelligente et miraculeuse Lily Evans? Moqua Sirius.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en coin de s'étaler sur son visage avant de répondre:

- Je dois admettre être assez curieux de rencontrer la fille assez folle et courageuse pour sortir avec James.

- Hey! S'exclama ce dernier.

- Enfin, pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, j'ai certaines affaires personnelles à mener avant de d'aller acheter mes fournitures. Je vais partir en avance et je vous rejoindrai comme prévu, à quatre heures sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Les magasins ferment à quelle heure, au fait?

- A neuf heures et demi, c'est le couvre-feu, répondit James.

- Okay, merci. Sinon, pour en revenir au sujet précédent, quelle sorte de fille a eu le courage de sortir avec toi, cousin? Demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Lily est une personne merveilleuse... soupira James, une expression lointaine sur le visage. Elle des cheveux roux foncés et des yeux verts magnifiques...

Sirius ricana mais James ne parut pas y faire attention.

- James a été amoureux de Lily depuis notre première année. Il lui court après depuis six ans, mais elle a toujours refusé de sortir avec lui. Ça a été un choc quand elle a accepté à la fin de l'année dernière. Même pour James. Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction! Il lui a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec lui, comme il le fait depuis à peu près quatre ans, mais quand elle a dit "oui", il en est tombé de sa chaise. C'était à mourir de rire! Le grand James Potter, Maraudeur et farceur du siècle, capitaine et chasseur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor tombant de sa chaise en plein milieu de la grande salle pour que toute l'école puisse le voir se ridiculiser devant la magnifique missy miss parfaite préfète Lily Evans!

Sirius éclata de ce rire si singulier qui le caractérisait, semblable à un aboiement. James, quant à lui, lui lança un regard furieux ( pour ne pas dire meurtrier). Harry se retint de rire du mieux qu'il put, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer s'il ne changeait pas de sujet rapidement.

- Et toi, Sirius, tu sors avec quelqu'un?

- Na, répondit James, Patmol n'est jamais sorti avec personne, malgré le nombre de filles qui lui tournent autour. C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas amoureux de lui-même...

- Hey! Si je sors avec personne, c'est parce que je ne veux pas m'engager! Tu imagines ce que ma famille ferait à la pauvre fille qui aurait l'honneur de sortir avec moi? Ils la hacheraient en petits morceaux...

- C'est ça, Patmol, c'est pas la peine d'inventer des excuses, j'ai vu le regard que tu jette à ta réflexion quand tu passes devant un miroir, moqua James.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a d'autres tendances... Serais-tu homosexuel, mon autoproclamé presque cousin?Demanda Harry avec un rictus, sachant très bien que c'était faux.

- Gay, moi??? Non! Si une des personnes présentes dans cette pièce est intéressée par le sexe masculin de cette manière, ce n'est moi, mais toi, Harry! T'as vu ta tête? On dirait une fille!

- Hey! Fut le seul mot que Harry parvint à prononcer pour sa défense.

- Il a pas tord, tu sais, reprit James, tes cheveux sont plus longs que ceux de la plupart des filles de ma connaissance et tes yeux ressemblent fortement à ceux d'une fille. Tu sais, très verts, grands, en amande avec de longs, longs cils... T'es sûr que tu es mec?

- Absolument sûr!

- A bon? Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur que mon cousin ne soit en réalité une cousine travestie... Mais si tu dis que t'es sûr...

La conversation continua sur le même ton pendant plusieurs minutes. Éventuellement, les trois jeunes hommes se séparèrent, James et Sirius se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch et Harry se préparant en vue de sa journée "shopping".

*********************************

Harry arriva dans l'âtre du Chaudron Baveur dans une gerbe de flammes vertes. Le pub était presque désert. Un unique couple était installé au bar, sirotant silencieusement un verre de rhumdéglace et une choppe de bièraubeurre. Tom, le patron et barman, était occupé à décapsuler une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

À son arrivée, il le regarda avec espoir et lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Harry, décidant qu'un verre ne ferait de mal à personne, se dirigea vers le bar.

- Bonjour, un whisky-pur-feu, s'il vous plaît.

Le sourire du vieil homme se fit chaleureux et il répondit d'un ton presque enjoué:

- Bien-sûr, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Il disparut sous le bar tandis que Harry s'installait près du couple. La femme lui lança un bref regard, puis retourna à sa bièraubeurre. Tom ré émergea avec un verre à alcool et une bouteille à moitié pleine d'un liquide ambre luminescent. Il versa la liqueur dans le petit verre et le tendit à Harry.

- Merci, dit celui-ci.

Curieux – il n'avait encore jamais bu de whisky-pur-feu – Harry souleva le verre et le porta à ses lèvres, aspirant une petite gorgée. Le liquide se répandit immédiatement sur sa langue et son palais, excitant ses papilles et leur transmettant un goût d'orge grillé et de fumée, répandant une sensation de chaleur dans tout le corps. Lorsque Harry avala, il faillit s'étouffer. Il avait la gorge en feu! Quelques secondes plus tard, il eu l'impression que son sang se transformait en lave et ses yeux se remplirent de lames contenues.

- Est-ce que ça va, jeune-homme? Demanda le barman.

- Ça va. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

- Première fois que buvez du whisky-pur-feu, hein?

- Exactement.

- Mmm, ça fait toujours cet effet là, la première fois. La plupart des gens en pleurent, vous savez?

- Vraiment?

- Oui, moi-même, la première fois, j'en suis tombé à la renverse! C'est toujours une expérience de regarder les différentes réactions des clients, dans ce genre de situations. Enfin...

Il poussa un soupir résigné, puis continua sa tirade.

- Y avait déjà plus beaucoup de clients à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais depuis l'attaque de samedi dernier, c'est devenu pire. Les gens n'osent plus venir faire leurs courses personnellement, ils préfèrent commander par hibou. Alors moi, ben, je me retrouve quasiment sans clients. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais être obligé de fermer.

- C'est à ce point là, vraiment? Demanda Harry, tentant tant bien que mal de finir son verre.

- Oui, bien que le pub n'ait pas été attaqué, les gens ont peur de venir. Ils ne font plus confiance à personne. Avant, le Chaudron Baveur était l'endroit idéal pour faire de novelles connaissances, de nouveaux amis... Mais maintenant,... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'époque dans laquelle on vit est bien sombre. Même du temps de Grindelwald, la terreur n'était pas aussi présente.

-Mmm, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre, ne sachant trop que répondre.

Il se contenta de terminer son verre en silence, faisant bien attention à ne pas boire trop vite. Puis il demanda l'addition, paya et traversa le bar en direction de la porte de derrière. Il déboucha dans une petite cour ensoleillée où étaient rangées les poubelles. Harry sortit sa baguette et tapota une brique du mur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour former une arcade donnant accès à une rue pavée et serpentine. Il passa de l'autre côté, le mur se reformant dans son dos, et observa les alentours.

Le Chemin de Traverse avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y était passé. Bien qu'alors l'atmosphère fut sombre et inspirât la défiance, le nombre de sorciers et sorcières arpentant la ruelle était assez important. À présent, les clients se faisaient rares et certains magasins n'étaient plus que ruines, conséquence de l'attaque du samedi précédent. Des affiches mauves s'étalaient un peu partout, énonçant des règles de sécurité conseillées par le ministère de la Magie. Quelques vitrines étaient condamnées par des planches, indiquant que les propriétaires des échoppes avaient fui se mettre en sécurité.

Harry remonta son capuchon, dissimulant son visage, et descendit l'allée à pas pressés. Peu après avoir dépassé Gringotts, il bifurqua sur la gauche et s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, étroite et minable. Une vieille pancarte en bois accrochée au-dessus d'une boutique miteuse vendant des encenses et des chandelles empoisonnées indiquait "_Allée des Embrumes_". Les échoppes vendaient toutes des articles ayant un rapport avec la magie noire.

La rue semblait déserte. Harry ne croisa pas un seul passant, probablement parce qu'en cette période de défiance et de danger, il était malvenu d'acheter des objets liés aux forces du Mal – ou en tout cas, d'être vu en train de les acheter. Harry passa une bijouterie vendant des objets maudits, une armurerie aux armes empoisonnées, une échoppe vendant des os et du sang humain, un apothicaire et autres avant de s'arrêter devant un magasin qui ressemblait à celui d'un brocanteur, se trouvant du côté droit de la ruelle. Il s'agissait du plus grand bâtiment de la sombre allée et l'inscription _Barjow et Beurk_ s'étalait sur l'enseigne en métal fixée au-dessus de la porte en bois au verni écaillé.

Avant d'entrer, Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son visage, le modifiant légèrement. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent jusqu'à en devenir noirs, sa cicatrice s'éclaircit jusqu'à en devenir quasiment invisible, ses joues se creusèrent, son nez s'allongea légèrement et sa peau blanche prit une teinte bronzée. Une fois ces quelques modifications effectuées, il rangea le fin instrument de bois dans l'étui accroché à son bras droit (trouvé dans les affaires de Rogue et très pratique en cas d'attaque). Enfin, il releva son capuchon et poussa le battant, faisant grincer les jointures et sonner une cloche.

Harry s'avança dans la boutique, examinant les articles exposés. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait entre un pot en argent rempli de crottes de doxys séchées et une vieille paire d'aiguilles à tricoter toutes rouillées posée derrière un carton indiquant: _Toute écharpe confectionnée grâce à ces articles aura pour propriété d'étrangler celui qui la porte._

Une main momifiée était déposée sur un coussin: une Main de la Gloire. Cet objet particulier était destiné, lorsqu'une chandelle allumée était glissée entre ses doigts, à éclairer son porteur et à laisser toute personne n'ayant aucun contact direct avec le membre desséché dans l'obscurité. Diablement pratique pour errer dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque de Poudlard après le couvre-feu. Bien que la cape d'invisibilité fut d'un grand secours pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la main de la gloire lui permettrait de se déplacer dans le noir comme en plein jour sans que quiconque ne puisse détecter la moindre lumière.

Harry s'empara de l'objet, puis continua à errer dans les rayons à la recherche d'un quelconque article intéressant. Finalement, il se décida pour des manuscrits de recherches menées par un sorcier du dix-septième siècle n'ayant jamais publié ses travaux traitant des Détraqueurs et de leur origine, une cape d'invisibilité ( il comptait reprendre les travaux de Dumbledore concernant les différences entre les capes ordinaires et la sienne, une des reliques de la Mort) et le seau personnel de Salazar Serpentard.

Le fait d'avoir trouvé un tel objet dans un lieu pareil avait surpris Harry. Si l'on en croyait le carton qui indiquait "_anneaux en argent sans propriété magique particulière ou découverte_", les gérants du magasin n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Harry lui-même n'avait reconnu la bague que par l'inscription en Fourchelangue gravée sur le bijou.

L'anneau était en effet composé d'un serpent en argent mordant une pierre ronde taillée dans une griffe de dragon, et le long du corps du reptile était écrit: _Un vrai Serpentard se définit par_ _Ambition, Ruse et Réussite._ Cette phrase était reconnue pour être gravée sur la majorité des objets personnels du fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Ne voulant certainement pas laisser échapper une telle relique historique, Harry s'était décidé à acheter le bijou.

Les articles le suivant dans les airs, Harry traversa la boutique et agita une petite clochette posée sur le comptoir. Après quelques instants d'attente, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années aux épaules voûtées apparut derrière la caisse. D'un geste de la main, il ramena en arrière les longs cheveux gris et gras qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Harry reconnut un plus jeune Mr Barjow pour l'avoir déjà aperçu à deux reprises, la première fois durant sa deuxième année et la seconde au début de sa sixième année scolaire.

Mr Barjow détailla son nouveau client de ses petits yeux porcins et, semblant satisfait par son examen, il prit la parole.

- Bonjour, Mr... dit-il d'une voix horriblement huileuse.

- Jean Delacour, répondit Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi le nom du père de Fleur, mais c'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

- Mr Delacour, je suis ravi, vraiment... Je suis le propriétaire de ce magasin. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Il faut absolument que je vous montre quelques-unes unes de mes nouveautés...

- Mr Barjow, c'est très aimable à vous, mais j'ai déjà trouvé ce dont j'avais besoin. Voici.

Harry déposa ses quatre articles sur le comptoir. Le visage de Barjow s'éclaira d'un sourire à la vue de la cape d'invisibilité et de la Main de la Gloire.

- Je vois que Monsieur a bon goût. La Main de la Gloire et une cape d'invisibilité! Une alliance imparable pour les voleurs et les pillards. Vous avez vraiment bon goût, Mr Delacour.

- J'espère bien devenir autre chose qu'un simple bandit, Mr Barjow, répondit froidement Harry.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas être désobligeant, Mr Delacour, soyez en assuré, s'empressa d'ajouter le vieil homme.

- Mr Barjow, aussi plaisante que soit cette conversation, je me vois dans l'obligation d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que je suis pressé.

- Oui oui, bien sûr Mr Delacour, comme il vous plaira. Le total du coût est de cent soixante deux gallions et dix-sept noises, Mr Delacour.

Harry commença alors à marchander et obtint un montant de cinquante gallions moins cher.

- Marché conclu, Mr Barjow, dit-il, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Il rétrécit ses articles nouvellement acquis, à l'exception du seau qu'il passa à son annulaire droit, et les fit disparaître dans la poche de sa robe. Il retraversa l'échoppe, ouvrit le battant en bois et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de se retourner.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mr Barjow. En espérant refaire affaire avec vous dans quelques temps.

Puis il sortit de la boutique un sourire aux lèvres. Le vieux commerçant venait de se faire arnaquer de plusieurs centaines de gallions, centaines que Harry avait quant à lui économisées. Il continua à descendre le long de la rue puis bifurqua à gauche alors qu'il arrivait à un carrefour. Peu à près, il pénétra dans la boutique miteuse d'un apothicaire qui vendait des ingrédients à la limite de l'illégal.

Harry avait dans l'idée de tenter de trouver un remède à la condition de loup-garou et avait besoin de tels ingrédients. Le problème avec les chercheurs de St Mangouste était qu'ils n'avaient qu'une connaissance limitée des Arts noirs et n'osaient pas les utiliser, réduisant ainsi leurs chances de trouver un anti-virus efficace.

Le jeune homme ressortit du magasin deux bonnes heures plus tard et remonta l'Allée des embrumes en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de Gringotts, une échoppe sur sa droite attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une ménagerie magique.

Le bâtiment en lui-même était plutôt étroit mais semblait relativement en bon état. Un poteau placé devant l'entrée supportait une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire: _Le royaume des serpents et araignées magiques_. Intéressé, Harry pénétra dans la boutique, faisant retentir une clochette suspendue à la poignée de la porte.

Dès que le battant se fut refermé dans son dos, il fut assailli par un capharnaüm de voix sifflantes. Grimaçant sous le bruit, il remonta son capuchon sur sa tête, espérant ainsi étouffer les sons. Puis il se dirigea vers le côté vivarium de la petite boutique, d'où provenaient les voix. Une vingtaine de reptiles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles se trouvaient là.

Harry laissa son regard errer sur les différents serpents tandis que les animaux le fixèrent de leurs yeux jaunes fendus d'une pupille noire verticale.

- _Viens ici, l'humain, sors-moi de ma cage..._

_- Regarde-moi, deux jambes, regarde-moi..._

_- Pourvu qu'il me choisisse, je veux sortir d'ici..._

_- Liberté, rends-moi ma liberté..._

_- S'il s'approche de moi, celui-là, il aura le droit de goûter à ma morsure..._

Abasourdi par toutes ces voix sifflantes que son capuchon ne parvenait pas à étouffer, Harry ne réfléchit pas et réagit par instinct.

- _Ssssilenccce!_ Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, les reptiles s'immobilisèrent et se turent, le dévisageant avec avidité et adoration. Au même moment, un bruit retentit derrière lui. Harry se retourna, le visage toujours dissimulé sous son capuchon et modifié par les sortilèges.

Un homme, ou plutôt un adolescent qui devait avoir entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans se tenait là, les yeux écarquillés et le corps tremblant de terreur. Un récipient en argile gisait brisé à ses pieds au milieu des cadavres de petits rongeurs, certainement destinés à être le déjeuner des résidents du vivarium.

Harry se retint à grand peine d'émettre un juron qui aurait pâlir Alastor Maugrey. Le vendeur l'avait entendu parler fourchelangue! Avant que l'adolescent frémissant de peur n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir en courant, hurlant que Lord Voldemort se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry souleva son capuchon et agrippa le bras recouvert d'une protection en cuir de dragon du jeune vendeur.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix ferme, je m'appelle Jean Delacour. Je souhaiterai faire l'acquisition d'un serpent possédant des propriétés magiques sans être illégal. Avez-vous ça ici?

Le vendeur émit un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre.

- B... Bien-sûr, M...M...Mr De...Delacour, bégaya-t-il, riant à nouveau nerveusement. Venez p...pa...par ici, je vous prie.

Il s'engagea entre les cages de verre, suivi de près par Harry, sous le regard attentif et déçu de certains reptiles. Il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau mais fut interrompu lorsque son client s'avança, comme hypnotisé, vers une couleuvre aux écailles d'un noir d'encre.

Harry se sentait attiré par ce serpent en particulier. Dès que leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, ni le reptile ni le sorcier n'avaient été capables de briser le lien qui s'était formé entre eux. Arrivé à hauteur de l'animal, Harry ouvrit le couvercle de la cage et plongea son bras droit à l'intérieur. Le reptile rampa immédiatement dessus et s'enroula autour des épaules et du torse de Harry. Peu après qu'il se fut installer, un éclair de lumière blanche surgit entre l'animal et le sorcier avant de s'évanouir.

Ce fut alors que Harry sortit de sa transe et comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait trouvé son familier. Une couleuvre magique de trois mètres dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il avait toujours pensé que s'il devait avoir un familier un jour, il s'agirait d'un oiseau compte tenu du lien qui l'avait lié à Hedwige et de son talent dans les airs. Il s'était trompé. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois.

Harry se remémora ce qu'il avait lu sur les familiers. Il s'agissait d'animaux magiques avec lesquels le sorcier ou la sorcière partageait plusieurs qualités. Une fois liés, les deux individus savaient toujours où trouver l'autre et quand cet autre se trouvait en danger. Le sorcier et le familier pouvaient se rendre de l'un à l'autre instantanément, peu importe la distance ou les barrières magiques qui les séparaient. Ils pouvaient également voir par les yeux de l'autre, capacité très pratique lorsqu'on avait besoin d'espionner quelqu'un sans se faire prendre.

Reportant son attention à son nouveau familier, Harry ne put qu'admirer son corps puissant longiligne aux écailles d'un noir étincelant. La couleuvre dressa la tête et ancra son regard jaune dans les yeux momentanément noirs du sorcier.

- _Ton apparence n'est pas la tienne, maître, mais je connais ton cœur et il est semblable au mien ,_siffla le serpent d'une voix étrangement féminine.

- _Tu as raison, le visage que tu vois n'est pas mon vrai visage. Mais tu me reconnaîtras sous n'importe quelle forme, même invisible, désormais. Quel est ton nom, ma belle?_ Demanda Harry.

- _Minoenne, mon sire. Et je sais que vous aussi me reconnaîtrez toujours. Tant que vous vivrez, je vivrai. Si vous mourez, je vivrai mais redeviendrai mortelle. En compensation, je ne puis vous désobéir, quelque en soit mon désir, bien que désir je n'aie point. _

- _Minoenne, dis-tu? D'après la Déesse aux Serpents, gardienne du foyer et sœur de la mort, l'une des facettes de la Déesse unique minoenne? _

- _Oui, mon sire. Je suis originaire de Grèce et celui qui m'a capturé est celui qui m'a nommée. Bien qu'il ne parla pas le langage des serpents, j'ai reconnu ce nom. Il est connu parmi les nôtres. Minoenne fut la première sorcière à parler notre noble langue._

On en apprenait tous les jours, pensa Harry. Il savait bien que la plupart des dieux antiques étaient en réalité de puissants mages, mais il ne savait pas que la lignée des fourchelangue remontait aussi loin. L'histoire disait que Salazar Serpentard était le premier fourchelangue ayant existé. L'Histoire avait tord.

- _Minoenne, je suis Harry. Heureux de faire ta connaissance. Dis-moi, quels sont tes pouvoirs, ma belle?_

- _Comme toutes les couleuvres, je suis dépourvue de venin, mais je parviens à hypnotiser ou pétrifier d'un seul regard, selon mon désir et je peux également me rendre invisible, Sire Harry._

- _Appelle-moi Harry, tu es mon familier, pas ma servante et l'usage d'un autre nom serait une insulte au lien qui nous unie, belle Minoenne. _

_- Merci Harry, ton cœur est tel que je le vois._

_- Dis-moi, peux-tu te rendre invisible pour le moment? Je vais devoir aller faire plusieurs achats et ta vue risque de faire peur aux autres humains._

- _Bien entendu, Harry._

Et sur ce, Minoenne nicha confortablement sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Harry, ferma les yeux et devint invisible.

Harry reporta son attention au vendeur qui le dévisageait ouvertement, pâle comme la mort.

- J'aurais besoin de quoi nourrir mon nouveau familier jusqu'à Noël, sil vous plaît.

- B... Bien-sûr. Je...je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvaient les vivres pour les animaux et emballa plusieurs pots contenant des rongeurs morts conservés à l'aide de sortilèges et de potions. Puis il rétrécit le tout à l'aide de sa baguette et déposa le petit paquet devant lui.

- Le prix? Demanda simplement Harry.

- Trente gallions, Mr. Delacour, répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix blanche.

Harry empocha les vivres et sortit trente-cinq gallions de sa poche.

- Les cinq gallions supplémentaires sont pour vous, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Aucun fourchelangue répondant à ma description ou au nom de Jean Delacour n'est passé dans votre magasin aujourd'hui. La personne ayant fait mes acquisitions était une vieille femme encapuchonnée n'ayant pas voulu donner son nom, est-ce clair?

- Oui, Mr Delacour, répondit le vendeur qui avait repris quelques couleurs à la vue des pièces d'or.

- Mr Delacour n'existe pas. On recommence. Est-ce clair?

Les quelques couleurs qui étaient réapparues sur le visage du jeune homme s'évanouirent à nouveau. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne réponde.

- T...t...très clair, Madame, énonçât-il, grimaçant lorsque le dernier mot sortit de sa bouche.

Harry hocha alors légèrement de la tête, puis sortit sans bruit de la ménagerie, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

*********************************

Harry, après avoir annulé la métamorphose modifiant ses traits, sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes et remonta le Chemin de Traverse en direction du magasin de chaudrons qui se trouvait juste à côté du chaudron Baveur. Là, il fit l'acquisition de plusieurs marmites, dont une en or utilisée pour la création de potions. L'or permettait en effet de limiter les dégâts lorsque les potions explosaient.

Satisfait, il redescendit l'allée quasiment déserte et pénétra dans une bijouterie ou il acheta plusieurs bagues pour lier ses cheveux et une boucle d'oreille. Il avait toujours trouvé que celle de Bill Weasley était cool et cela lui permettait de se tirer un nouveau trait sur l'ancien Harry à cause duquel ses amis étaient morts.

Le bijou était un crochet de serpent dans lequel était incrustée une émeraude étincelant dont la couleur s'accordait parfaitement à celle de ses yeux. La boucle d'oreille pendait à présent au lobe nouvellement percé de son oreille gauche, s'exhibant fièrement aux regards des – rares – passants.

Après être sorti de la bijouterie, il se rendit sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et commanda un sundae que le serveur lui apporta, la mine sombre. Tout en suçotant sa glace, Harry décrocha sa boucle d'oreille et l'ensorcela en utilisant sa connaissance des arts noirs et particulièrement de ceux utilisés par Voldemort. Puis il remit le bijou à son oreille, satisfait. Dès qu'il se trouverait à moins de cent mètres de quelqu'un arborant la Marque des Ténèbres, le bijou chaufferait, l'avertissant de la présence d'un serviteur du Mage Noir.

Il sortit les manuscrits qu'il avait acheté chez Barjow et Beurk et allait se mettre à lire lorsque deux nouvelles clientes arrivèrent et s'installèrent à une table non loin de la sienne. Elles parlaient à voix haute mais déployaient manifestement des efforts à ne pas se faire remarquer. L'une d'elle était brune à la peau mate et aux yeux noisettes, grande et élancée, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière bleue et blanche tandis que l'autre était rousse à la peau blanche couverte ici et là de coups de soleil en train de bronzer, habillée de façon moldue et aux grands yeux en amandes d'un vert étincelant. La mère de Harry.

- Alors Lily, c'est vrai que tu es toujours avec Potter? Lorsque tu m'as dit que vous sortiez ensemble, j'ai cru qu'il t'avais fait boire de l'Amortencia.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Leandra. Si c'était vrai, j'aurai agi comme une nymphomane.

- C'est bien ce que je disais!

- Leandra!

- Ben quoi???

- Sois sérieuse deux minutes! Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais essaye de faire des efforts.

- Hey!

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on dit. Enfin bref, pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis toujours avec James. Une fois que sa tête ait enfin eu dégonflé, je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait pas mal de qualités, en fait.

- Comme quoi?

- Il est drôle, attentionné, noble, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis. Tu sais qu'il a sauvé la vie de Severus, l'année dernière?

- Vraiment, mais je croyais que ces deux là se haïssaient.

- C'est le cas, et ç'est pour ça que je trouve qu'il est noble.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Euh... Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire... Je n'aurais même pas dû te dire que James avait sauvé Severus... Oublies ça, tu veux bien?

- Salut, les filles, comment ça va? Demanda une nouvelle voix.

Harry observa le nouveau venu, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés et au visage pâle et fatigué. Remus Lupin.

- Bonjour Remus, répondit Lily avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Ça va bien, et toi?

- Autant que possible. Les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivés?

- Non, pas encore, répondit la fille brune répondant au prénom de Leandra.

- Alors, de quoi vous parliez?

- De James, répondit Lily.

Remus haussa un sourcil et demanda d'un ton amusé:

- De James? Vraiment? Est-il si fascinant que tu pense à lui chaque minute de chaque jour, Lily?

La jeune fille rousse rougit, tandis que son amie ricanait sous cape.

- Bien sûr que non!

- Ainsi donc, ce pauvre James n'est qu'un homme comme un autre, dépourvu de charme et aisément remplaçable, soupira Lupin.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça!

Leandra éclata de rire aux taquineries de Remus et s'exclama:

- Ah, ma pauvre Lily, à chaque fois ça marche! Remus arrive toujours à t'avoir. Tu ne te méfies pas assez, mon amie, car sous cette douce apparence rappelant l'innocence de l'agneau se cache le cœur d'un loup!

Le sourire de Remus disparut et il lança un regard nerveux à la jeune fille brune, se demandant manifestement si elle avait découvert son secret. Quant à Lily, elle émit un petit rire et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour changer de sujet lorsque Sirius et James arrivèrent.

- Gentes Dames, je vous salue, s'exclama Sirius tout en s'installant à côté entre Leandra et Remus.

- Moi de même, moi de même, poursuivi James en tirant une chaise d'une autre table pour s'asseoir aux côtés de sa future épouse.

Harry ayant terminé sa glace rangea les manuscrits et se leva, se dirigeant vers ses parents et leurs amis. A son approche, Sirius leva la tête et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Regarde qui voilà, James! Mon presque cousin! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne l'ait pas vu!

James tourna la tête et, un sourire aux lèvres, poursuivit.

- Hey, Harry. Viens un peu par ici, installes-toi. Manque plus que Peter et tout le monde est là!

Harry tira une chaise et s'installa entre Remus et James tandis que James faisait les présentations.

- Tout le monde, voici Harry James Potter, mon cousin qui nous vient d'Alaska et sera à Poudlard avec nous cette année. Harry, voici Remus Lupin, assis à gauche, en face de toi, c'est Leandra Jordan et à ma droite, il s'agit de ma petite-amie, Lily Evans.

Après avoir serré les mains des trois personne présentées, Harry se tourna vers sa mère.

- Alors comme ça, tu es la fameuse Lily. James et Sirius n'ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu as fait attendre mon cousin six ans avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas pour dire du mal de James, mais il avait une assez grosse tête avant l'année dernière. C'est seulement quand il a perdu un peu de son ego surdimensionné que j'ai été capable de voir ses qualités. Alors oui, je l'ai fait attendre six ans.

- Alors comme ça, tu viens d'Alaska? Demanda soudainement Remus.

- Oui.

- Quel est le nom de l'école de magie, là-bas?

- En réalité, il n'y a pas d'école. On apprend à domicile ou pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'argent nécessaire pour se payer des tuteurs, on va dans des écoles étrangères, le plus souvent Salem ou Newpitrians, aux Etats-Unis.

- Newpitrians? Demanda Leandra. C'est où?

- Personne ne sait exactement. Le site est incartable, mais le train menant à l'école part de New York.

- Dis-moi, Harry, demanda Lily, je me suis toujours demandée quelle sorte de magie utilisaient les indigènes avant l'arrivée des colons européens. Je suppose que c'est pareil en Alaska qu'en Amérique.

- Tu supposes bien. Il s'agit de la même magie qu'utilisaient les tribus nomades européennes avant que la civilisation n'apparaisse. On l'appelle Magie Antique, bien qu'elle précède l'antiquité. Elle est basée sur les sentiments et nécessite l'utilisation de "prières" qui ne sont en réalité que des incantations. La magie utilisée par les peuples dits "primitifs", comme les Indiens d'Amérique ou les tribus africaines est liée de très près aux croyances occultes.

- Je vois, et tu sais comment on s'en sert? J'ai lu un ou deux livres qui mentionnaient la Magie Antique, mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à trouver quelques précisions.

- Et bien, oui, je connais quelques sorts. Malheureusement, c'est une branche de la magie qui ressemble énormément aux manifestations de magie accidentelle qu'ont les enfants et elle est instable. Les résultats divergent d'un individu à un autre et il ne suffit pas de dire une formule pour que ça marche, il faut ressentir le sort et les émotions nécessaires pour que le sort marche. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que tu n'as pas trouvé de précisions à ce sujet. Le principe sur lequel la Magie Antique fonctionne est le même que celui ayant créé la Magie Noire et éventuellement les deux branches ont été confondues.

- Tu veux dire que les tribus "primitives" comme tu dis, utilisaient la Magie noire? Demanda Sirius.

- Non, non, non! C'est justement la confusion qui a été faite et qui est complètement incorrecte. Les sort de magie noire ne peuvent être lancés avec succès que si celui qui les lances veut véritablement, au plus profond de lui, qu'ils réussissent. Prend un sort de douleur, par exemple. Pour le lancer avec succès, il faut non seulement comprendre son fonctionnement, mais il faut aussi vouloir faire mal et aimer faire mal. C'est le même principe que la Magie Antique à l'exception du fait que la magie noire est exclusivement maléfique tandis que la Magie Antique est neutre, elle utilise les bons et les mauvais sentiments. Quand la magie noire n'utilise que la haine et la colère, la Magie Antique utilise l'amour, la compassion, la passion, la colère, la tristesse, la haine, etc...

- Je vois, dis Sirius, et comment tu sais tout ça?

-J'ai étudié la Magie Antique pendant un an.

- Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama une voix couinante bien qu'indubitablement masculine.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, un jeune homme de petite taille, enrobé et aux cheveux châtains clair sans éclats. Peter Pettigrow. Harry retint la bouffée de haine et de colère qui menaçait de le submerger. Sa boucle d'oreille n'ayant pas chauffé à l'approche de Queudver, ce dernier n'était pas encore Mangemort.

Sirius présenta le nouveau venu à son "presque cousin", puis tout le monde partit en quête des articles dont ils auraient besoin à Poudlard cette année. Environ quatre heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans le Chaudron Baveur, près à rentrer chez soi, Leandra demanda:

- Dans quelle Maison penses-tu être réparti, Harry?

Harry se pencha un moment sur la question. Pouffsoufle était hors de questions, bien qu'il fut loyal, il ne faisait pas confiance facilement, ayant été "trahi" à plusieurs reprises. Par Ron lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard et l'année précédente, lors de la chasse aux horcruxes et Dumbledore, les cinq premières années de sa scolarité en lui cachant l'existence de la prophétie.

Gryffondor était une option, il avait prouvé son appartenance à la maison de Godric à plusieurs reprises déjà. Restaient Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ses connaissances actuelles et son nouveau goût pour les études le qualifiait très certainement pour la maison de Rowena. Enfin, son ambition de détruire une nouvelle fois Voldemort tout en changeant le court de l'histoire et en manipulant à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Ministère lui certifiait une bonne place dans la maison de Salazar.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il franchement. Je sais que Pouffsoufle est hors de question étant donné que je ne fais jamais totalement confiances qu'à moi-même, et c'est encore beaucoup dire. Restent Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. J'ai déjà risqué ma peau pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre à plusieurs reprises, qualité typiquement Gryffondorienne. J'adore apprendre et je veux toujours en savoir plus.

- Serdaigle, dit Lily.

- Mais pourquoi Serpentard? Demanda Leandra. Tu ne ressemble pas vraiment à l'idée que je me fais d'un futur Mangemort.

- C'est parce que je n'en serai jamais un. Je me fiche complètement du lignage de telle ou telle personne. Je suis en revanche ambitieux et j'avoue ne pas hésiter à user de ruse et de manipulations pour arriver à mes fins. Serpentard, donc.

- Du moment que tes buts ne sont pas la domination du monde et l'extermination d'une partie de la population terrestre, dit Leandra.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas le cas.

- Bon, ba, dans ce cas, tout va bien GSS.

- GSS? Demanda Harry.

- Griffondor Serdaigle Serpentard, bien sûr!

- Bien sûr... marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.


	6. VI Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle ou

**Chapitre 6**

_**Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle ou Serpentard?**_

La nuit précedant le premier septembre 1977 fut agitée, pour Harry. Son sommeil ne cessait de le tourmenter, lui montrant encore et encore les images de Ron, Hermionne et Ginny tomber inerte sur le sol sous le regard à la fois furieux et satisfait de Voldemort. Puis, les trois amis se redressaient, se souriaient et riaient ensemble, sans paraître remarquer la présence de Harry. Il tentait bien de les appeler, mais sa gorge était sèche et aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres mouvantes. Voldemort était toujours là, lui aussi, et il riait en compagnie de Bellatrix et de Peter, pointant sa baguette en direction des trois adolescents oublieux de leur entourage, près à les tuer une nouvelle fois.

Alors, Harry s'enfuyait, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas intervenir, qu'il était trop tard, que de toute façon, quoiqu'il fasse, ses amis mourraient. Au bout de sa course effrénée, il se retrouvait dans un couloir étrangement familier, un couloir qui menait à une porte fermée. Il s'avançait et le battant de bois s'ouvrait devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la salle de la mort, au département des mystères. Et Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs tombait en arrière à travers le voile, tombait, tombait...

- … Sirius! James! Lèvez-vous! C'est l'heure, vous allez finir pas rater le train, si ça continue, dit une voix derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement, l'arrachant à son cauchemard. Quelqu'un entra dans ses appartements, forçant le jeune homme à se réveiller.

- Harry! Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, il est déjà dix heures! On va être en retard si Sirius James et toi continuez à faire la grace matinée! Dit Elfara avant de sortir de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Harry se leva donc, encore un peu endormi, les paupières lourdes et les yeux rouges dûs au manque de sommeil. Il alla prendre une douche rapide, revêtit un jean et un pull avant d'empoigner une brosse. Il descendit dans la cuisine tout en se démêlant les cheveux. Une fois assis à table, il entrepritde débuter son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius et de James, arrivés quelques instants plus tôt.

- Ou là, tu as l'air d'être passé à travers le nid d'une dragonne couveuse! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ça, c'était Sirius et son tact naturel. Harry pensa pour la première faois que son parrain avait quelques ressemblance avec son meilleur ami, Ron. L' indélicatesse étant l'une d'entre elle.

- C'est rien, répondit-il, j'ai simplement mal dormi, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Cauchemards? S'enquit James.

Harry hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Le reste du repas se termina en silence et quelques minutes plus tard, la maison se trouvait en effervescence.

Pendant que Harry faisait rapidement sa malle à l'aide d'un sort, prenant soin de laisser l'un de ses uniformes à portée de main, James et Sirius tentaient tant bien que mal de léviter leur valise le long des escaliers sans heurter les murs. D'après les cris qui retentirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient apparemment mis en tête de leur faire faire la course, résultant à l'inévitable: les malles s'étaient cognées l'une contre l'autre, brisant les sortilèges les soutenant dans les airs, s'ouvrant et répandant leur contenu sur les marches. Les bagages avaient naturellement dégringolé l'escalier, pots d'encre se brisant et plumes volant en toutes directions. L'un de leur manuel scolaire avait visblement attéri sur la tête d'Elfara, la rendant folle de rage.

- JAMES! SIRIUS! ESPÈCES D'IDIOTS! MAIS QUEL AGE CROYEZ-VOUS AVOIR, TOUS LES DEUX?! IL NE SUFFIT PAS QUE NOUS SOYONS DÉJÀ EN RETARD, IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE VOUS PROVOQUIEZ DES CATASTROPHES?...

Et c'est à cause de cet incident que Minoenne fut découverte.

En, effet, Fahgnar, le hibou grand-duc de James au plumage fauve parsemé de taches d'un brun très foncé, s'était précipité dans les appartements de Harry à l'entente des cris. Et il avait malheureusement apperçu la couleuvre noire installée confortablement sur le lit de son maître. Guidé par son instict de prédateur, le rapace s'était précipité en direction du reptile et l'avait capturé entre ses sercs avant de ressortir de la pièce fièrement et bien décidé à montrer ses exceptionnels talents de chasseur à son maître.

Harry se précipita à sa poursuite, gudé par les sifflements furieux de la couleuvre indignée.

- _Lâche-moi, espèce de gros machin emplumé! Lâche-moi, je te dis! Tu pues, c'est une horreur! Espèce de piaf stupide! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me capturer comme ça?! Abruti d'oiseau ! Lâche-moi maintenant! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais te mordre, un, t'es prévenu!..._

Mais Fahgnar n'avait lâché Minoenne qu'une devant James, laissant sur le sol un serpent rageur, crachant et sifflant des insultes de plus en plus colorée. Cela eu au moin l'effet de faire taire les hurlement de Mrs Potter, trop choquée par l'apparition d'un animal potentiellement dangereux dans sa maison pour continuer sa diatribe.

Elfara finit par retrouver ses esprits et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort particulièrement vicieux au reptile lorsque Harry intervint.

- STOP! Hurla-t-il, affolé. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, c'est mon familer.

Cette simple phrase provoqua une réaction intéressante et synchronisée de la part des trois autres personnes présentes dans le hall. Trois paires de sourcils s'élevèrent d'un même ensemble tandis qu'une baguette magique tombait sur le sol, rebondissant à deux ou trois reprises.

- Ton familier, Harry, s'enquit Elfara, visblement surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un familier.

- Je n'en avais pas jusqu'à récemment. Je l'ai trouvée mardi dernier sur le Chemin de Traverse – Harry se dit qu'un petit mensonge ne faisait jamais de mal et qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire de son excursion dans l'Allée des Embrumes – et elle s'est liée à moi.

- Elle? Demanda Sirius, visiblement amusé. Décidément, presque cousin, te voilà bien charmeur.

- Ah, mais mon cher ami, rien ne saurait résister à Potter, ajouta James, qu'il s'agisse d'une dame, d'un serpent, ou même d'une dame serpent.

- Je vois, je vois, continua pompeusement Sirius, et peut-on savoir, mon cher presque-cousin, quel est le nom de cette pauvre demoiselle en détresse?

Amusé, Harry se prit au jeu.

- La dame se nomme Minoenne, Mr Black. Oh, et il nous paraît être de notre devoir d'informer Mr Potter, notre bien estimé cousin, qu'il lui faudrait inculquer les bonnes manières à ses serviteurs. Nous ne saurions tolérer qu'un pareil affront se reproduise envers notre Dame. Ce monsieur Fahgnar nous paraît d'une rudesse et d'une impolitesse inexcusable.

- Je lui en ferait part, répondit James, les lèvres frémissantes.

Cette réponse provoqua un ululement indigné poussé par un hibou grand-duc extrèmement vexé. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle tirade de la part de Mrs Potter.

- CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, VOS ÂNERIES?! IL EST DÉJÀ ONZE MOINS VINGT! JAMES, SIRIUS, RANGEZ VOS BAGAGES DANS VOS VALISES ET NETTOYEZ-MOI LES TACHES D'ENCRE QUE VOUS AVEZ RÉPANDUES UN PEU PARTOUT! HARRY, ON PEUT SAVOIR OÙ EST TA MALLE? VAS LA CHERCHER IMMÉDIATEMENT! ALLEZ! EXÉCUTION!

Tandis que James et Sirius sortaient leur baguette afin d'obéir aux ordres de Mrs Potter, Harry s'empressa de se baisser et d'offrir son bras gauche à Minoenne afin qu'elle puisse s'enrouler autour du membre tendu. Il se dépêcha ensuite de remonter chercher sa malle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rendirent à Londres grâce à la poudre de cheminette et prirent le Magicobus jusqu'à Kings Cross, pour leur plus grand malheur. Une fois dans la gare, ils firent semblant de flâner entre les voies 9 et 10, puis, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne en vue, chacun à tour de rôle alla s'appuyer contre la barrière et la traversa sans difficulté pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾.

Le Poudlard Express était là, resplendissant dans toute sa splendeur sous le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel. Sa locomotive écarlate crachait des vapeurs de fumée blanche au dessus de la foule des élèves et de leurs familles qui se pressaient dans l'attente du départ. Une joyeuse cacophonie reignait sur l'endroit, voix humaines se mêlant aux ululements des chouettes et des hiboux, au miaullement des chats et aux croassements des crapeaux. De ci de là retentissaient des rires et cris alors même que les séparations approchaient.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'agissait à présent d'une scène familière, qu'il s'agisse de la foule compacte et bruyante rassemblée sur le quai ou de l'odeur que dégageait la fumée produite par la locomotive du train... Il retournait à Poudlard... Il allait finalement pouvoir y terminer ses études, une chance qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait eue... Allons-donc! Assez d'apitoiement! S'il était là, c'était bien pour leur offrir cette chance. Rien de ce qui était arrivé dans ses souvenirs ne s'était encore produit!

- James! Sirius! Harry! Par ici! Retentit soudain une voix.

Les trois jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête dans la direction du son et virent Remus, Peter, Lily et Leandra leur faire de grands signes de la main. Ils firent leurs adieux à Elfara puis se dirigèrent vers les quatre adolescents. Bientôt, un coup de sifflet retentit. La foule des élèves encore sur le quai se hâta de monter dans le train, le petit groupe de septième années compris. Le train s'ébranla et ils se mirent en quête d'un compartiment.

Ils en trouvèrent un au fond du dernier wagon, mais il était déjà occuppé par deux cinquième années, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait la place que pour six personnes, pas sept. Les yeux des membres du groupes se tournèrent instinctivement vers Harry.

- C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je aller chercher un autre compartiment. Ça me permettra peut-être de faire de nouvelles connaîssances.

L'expression de ses six compagnons se fit contrite et ils s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir trouvé un compartiment avec suffisament de place pour sept personnes. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Poussant un soupir de désapointement, le jeune homme se décida à retraverser le train dans le sens inverse. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant la porte d'un compartiment, il regardait à travers la vitre et se rendait rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas de place pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'il traversa au moins trois wagon avant que la solution à son problème ne se présente à lui. Littéralement.

Alors que le jeune homme aux longs – et exaspérément nécessaires, selon lui- cheveux d'un noir d'encre pénétrait dans le troisième wagon du Poudlard Express, un vacarme assourdissant assaillit ses oreilles et un spectacle inatendu se joua devant ses yeux surpris. La valise d'une élève qui semblait avoir onze ou douze ans lui avait échappé des mains et avait éclaté, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Un chaton noir et blanc se tenait au milieu du carnage,sa petite queue pointue se dressant droite comme un baton au dessus de son petit corps, faisant le gros dos et crachant furieusement d'un air indigné à ce qui semblait être de la poudre de corne de licorne dont son museau avait été recouvert. La jeune adolescente se tenait juste à côté de la catastrophe, des larmes contenues remplissant ses grands yeux bleus-gris et l'air perdu de quelqu'un ne savant visiblement que faire.

Prenant pitié d'elle, surtout lorsque les portes de certains compartiments s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître les visages curieux de plusieurs élèves, Harry s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas blessée? S'enquit-il, légèrement inquiet.

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante en levant les yeux vers lui, mais... mes affaires...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourir qu'il espérait rassurant, je vais m'en occupper,mais tu ferais bien de calmer ce chat.

La fille sembla se sentir un peu mieux à ces paroles. Elle bessa les yeux vers le sol, à la recherche de son animal de compagnie et rougit violemment lorsqu'elle vit que le chaton était agrippé à la botte de Harry et tentait vainement de lui lacérer la jambe de ses petites griffes acérées. Elle se dépêcha d'attrapper le "fauve" entre ses bras avant de murmurer un vague "merci".

Harry émit un léger rire et sourit à nouveau avant de se mettre à la tâche tandis que les curieux observateurs rentraient un à un dans leur compartiment. Il sortit sa baguette magique et rassembla les ingrédients de potions, faisant bien attention à ce qu'ils soient propres, non mélangés avec d'autres substances et bien embalés, avant de les déposer précautionneusement dans le chaudron en étaint. Ensuite, il répara les encriers avant de les remplir par de l'encre sorties directement de la point de sa baguette, sous les yeux surpris de la fille anonyme.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives racheter de l'encre rapidement, celle crée par magie a tendance à s'évaporer en deux ou trois semaines, précisa-t-il, mais bien que cette encre ne soit que temporaire, ce que tu auras écrit avec ne disparaîtra pas, le contact avec le parchemin la rend "réelle", en quelque sorte.

La fille hocha de la tête timidement, montrant qu'elle avait compris, et observa Harry alors qu'il reprenait sa tâche. Il nettoya plumes, parchemins et autres de l'encre qui les recouvraient et rassembla toute la papèterie dans un coin du couloir. Il empila ensuite les manuels les uns sur les autres dans l'ordre alphabétique et plia nettement les uniformes et autres vêtements. Enfin, il répara la malle et y rangea les fournitures en prenant soin de ne rien abîmer.

- Et voilà, c'est fait! S'exclama-t-il. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et toi?

- Altheda McKinnon, merci de m'avoir aidée, dit-elle d'un air embarassé.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons. Dis-moi, tu as un compartiment où aller?

- Normalement rejoindre ma soeur et ma cousine, Asha et Marlène, elles m'ont dit qu'elles me garderaient une place.

- Tu sais où elles sont?

- Oui, elles sont dans le prochain wagon, normalement. Elles prennent toujours le même compartiment, le premier à droite en partant du fond.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Harry fit léviter la malle derrière eux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le compartiment indiqué.

- Alors, en quelle année es-tu? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, je vais entrer en première année, répondit-elle tout en caressant le chaton ronronnant dans ses bras. J'espère vraiment être répartie à Pouffsoufle, c'est là qu'est ma grande soeur, mais Gryffondor est bien aussi. Ma cousine, Marlène, y est et mon père et mon oncle ont fait leurs études là-bas. Et toi, tu es en quelle année et dans quelle maison?

- Je vais entrer en septième année et, pour l'instant, je ne suis dans aucune maison. Jusqu'à récemment, j'étudiais à domicile et je viens juste de m'inscrire à Poudlard. Je vais être réparti ce soir, en même temps que toi.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Altheda avec un grand sourir. J'espère vraiment qu'on sera dans la même maison!

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

- On est arrivés!

Et en effet, ils se tenaient devant le compartiment qu'elle lui avait indiqué quelques instants plus tôt.

Altheda frappa trois coups et attendit que la porte du compartiment ne s'ouvre. Harry entendit des pas, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par l'ouverture de la dîte porte. Une jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux du même bleu-gris que ceux d'Altheda se tenait sur le seuil. Elle lui jeta un bref coup d'oeuil avant de porter son attention vers sa jeune compagne.

- Altheda! S'exclama-t-elle. Je commençais à me demander si tu allais arriver un jour.

- J'ai eu un problème dans le couloir, Asha. Ma malle m'a glissé des mains et s'est éclatée par terre. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour ranger tout ça.

L'attention d'Asha se reporta sur Harry et elle lui adressa un sourir.

- Bonjour, je suis Asha McKinnon, la grande soeur d'Altheda, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, merci pour avoir aidé ma soeur.

- Harry Potter, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main, et c'était un plaisir. Je me demandais, en revanche, si il y avait assez de place dans votre compartiment pour que je m'y installe?

- Ah, et bien tu as de la chance parce qu'il ne reste que deux places, justement. Allez-y, vous deux, entrez.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

Asha retourna s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Harry entrait dans le compartiment, suivi de la malle flottant dans les airs et d'Altheda, qui referma la porte derrière elle. Harry déposa la valise dans les rangements prévus à cet effet sous les sièges, puis s'assit en face d'Altheda. Il observa les occupants du compartiment. Installé à côté d'Asha se trouvait et près de la fenêtre se trouvait un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année aux courts cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux noisettes surmontés d'épais sourcils brousailleux. Il avait un visage rond aux pommettes saillantes et à la peau tanée par le soleil.

En face de lui se trouvait une jeune fille, probablement en septième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés retenus sur la nuque en une queue de cheval par un ruban rouge, de grands yeux gris en amande, un menton volontaire surmonté de lèvres pulpeuses et une silhouette séduisante. Harry la reconnue comme étant Marlène McKinnon, future membre de l'Ordre du Phénix assassinée en 1979. Maugrey Fol Oeuil lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il lui avait montré la photo que les membres de l'Ordre avait prise.

À côté d'elle et lui tenant la main se trouvait un jeune homme du même âge aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Il avait un visage séduisant, avec ses yeux d'un noir d'encre aux longs cils recourbés, ses pommettes hautes, sa machoire carrée, son nez droit, ni trop court ni trop long, et ses lèvres bien dessinées. Si ce n'avait été pour son corps musclé et décidément masculin, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour une fille, tant son visage était androgine.

Enfin, les deux derniers occupants du compartiments (sans compter Altheda et lui même) étaient deux garçons âgés de treize ou quatorze ans. L'un d'entre eux était assis à entre Altheda et Asha tandis que l'autre se trouvait entre Harry et le petit-ami – c'était en tout cas ce que Harry pensait – de Marlène McKinnon. L'adolescent placé entre les deux soeurs avit la peau noire et les cheveux crépus, un nez épaté, de grands yeux noirs et une bouche bien pleine. Son visage avait des traits assez fins et il avait la carrure d'une personne pratiquant un sport régulièrement. Le second adolescent était quant à lui roux, petit et rond, pourvu d'une peau blanche couverte de taches de rousseur et d'un long nez surmonté de grosses lunettes carrées à la monture rouge et or.

- Je vous présente ma petite soeur, Altheda McKinnon et Harry Potter, dit Asha. Altheda l'a rencontré dans le couloir. Harry, je te présente mon petit-ami, Jack Mysterman - elle désigna le garçon aux cheveux châtains et à la peau bronzée – et ça c'est ma cousine, Marlène McKinnon, et son fiancé, Angelus White.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter.

- De même, répondirent les trois autres d'une seule voix.

- Et vous deux, comment vous vous appelez? S'enquit Harry en se tournant vers les deux autres garçons occupant le compartiment.

- Shesha Zabini, répondit le garçon noir.

(_NdA: Shesha fait partie de la mythologie hindou. Il s'agit d'un serpent céleste sur le corps duquel Vishnu repose endormi entre deux manifestations. Pour en savoir plus, allez voir sur google.)_

- Lugman Redwinham, répondit le roux.

- Alors, Harry, dis-moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard auparavant, tu es dans quelle maison?

- Pour le moment, je ne suis dans aucune maison. Je me suis inscrit à Poudlard cet été et je serais réparti en même temps que les premières années. J'ai reçu des cours à domicile, jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai déménagé chez mon cousin, James Potter, cet été et j'ai dû abandonné l'idée d'étudier à la maison.

- C'est vrai, t'es le cousin de James? demanda Marlène.

- Oui, pourquoi, tu le connais?

- Oui, il est dans ma maison, Gryffondor, et en septième année, comme moi. J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il sorte avec Evans!

Harry haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Lily a toujours refusé de sortir avec lui jusqu'à présent, elle le déteste depuis notre première année. Je ne compte plus les fois où elle est arrivée dans notre dortoir en rage à cause de lui! Sinon, dans quelle année tu entres?

- Septième, James et moi avons le même âge.

- Eh bien j'espère pour toi que tu ne seras pas à Gryffondor, parce que tu risque de souffrir dans le dortoir des septième années, reprit Marlène. En ce qui concerne Lupin et Pettigrew, ça va, mais avec Black et Potter... Disons que tu devras t'attendre à des nuits courtes et des réveils violents. Je me souviens d'une fois, l'année dernière, où Peter et Remus sont descendus en courant et en hurlant du dortoir, trempés et pousuivis par toute une file de livres qui essayaient de les assomer. Je n'ai jamais su les détails de l'histoire, et pour être franche, je préfère ne pas savoir, mais ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'ils se sont réveillés d'une manière aussi violente.

- Je vois, répondit Harry. Je savais que James et Sirius étaient des farceurs, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi en forme au réveil. Sinon, Angelus, toi tu es dans quelle maison?

- Je suis à Serdaigle, en septième année également. Je te rassure tout de suite, si tu es réparti ici, tu n'auras pas de problèmes de réveil. Nous avons tous des chambres individuelles, aménagées pour la tranquilité et les études. Personne ne peut pénétrer dans ta chambre sans le mot de passe que tu auras choisi.

- Ça semble déjà plus attirant que le dortoir des Gryffondors, en effet... Sinon, quelqu'un pourrait présenter les deux autres maisons?

- Eh bien, en ce qui concerne Pouffsoufle, répondit Jack, on est installés comme les Gryffondors. Les élèves sont regroupés par sexe et par année. Je ne sais pas comment est le dortoir des septième années, mais celui des cinquième années est assez calme et très confortable. Il y a des jeux de société installés dans chaque dortoir et dans la salle commune, ainsi que des étagères où installer nos livres et un placard pour les vêtements. Il y a même une table et des fauteuils où on peut s'installer pour faire nos devoirs ou pour jouer.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Personne n'est à Serpentard ? S'enquit-il.

- Si, répondirent Shesha et Lugman.

- Mais si tu veux savoir comment sont les dortoirs et la salle commune, il va falloir que tu soit réparti à Serpentard, continua Zabini.

- L'une des règles de notre maison est de ne jamais trahir quoique ce soit concernant l'emplacement ou la confection de nos locaux à une personne d'une autre maison. L'intimité est concept qui a une importance primordiale pour nous, dit Redwinham.

- Je vois, répondit Harry.

- Dis, Harry, s'exclama Altheda, pourquoi est-ce que tu as déménagé chez ton ton cousin?

- Parce que je ne m'entendais plus avec mes parents. À vrai dire, c'est compliqué et personnel.

- Oh.

Il y eut un silence embarassé, puis la fillette reprit.

- Tu joues au Quidditch?

- Non, mentit Harry. Et toi?

- Moi non plus, même si j'aimerai bien. Maman est guérisseuse et elle dit que les accidents de Quidditch sont très dangereux. Elle ne veux pas qu'on prenne de risque, Asha et moi.

- Et ton père, quel métier exerce-t-il?

- Papa est un Langue-de-Plomb et un inventeur de sortilèges. On ne sais pas trop ce à quoi il travaille à vrai dire, la plupart de ses crétions et de ses autres activités professionnelles sont classées confidentielles, répondit Asha.

Ceci piqua la curiosité de Harry.

- Vraiment? Un Langue-de-Plomb et un créateur de sortilèges? Tu sais ce qu'il invente comme sortilège où tout est-il classé?

- Et bien, la plupart de ses sortilèges sont réservés pour la connaissance de certains aurors triés au volet, mais certains de ses traveaux ont été publiés.

- Comme quoi?

- Et bien, il travail surtout sur la création de boucliers et de maléfices. Il a inventé un nouveau sort pour ligotter les prisonniers, _catene ieguleni_, je crois. Il fait apparaître des chaînes incassables. Je ne n'ai pas vraiment d'autres exemples à l'esprit.

- Je vois.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, puis Harry s'empara de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, qu'il avait glissé dans sa malle. Il se mit à lire.

_Quant à Serdaigle, il est dit qu'elle créa, à l' instar de Serpentard, une chambre secrète où seraient entreposés ses livres et tous les résultats de ses recherches. Il est dit qu'après avoir perdu son diadème ensorcelé ( qui avait la capacité de développer l'intelligence de celui qui le portait), elle avait décidé de mettre son savoir en sécurité, afin qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Là encore, plusieurs cherchèrent la chambre, mais personne ne la trouva. Cette pièce fut nommée la Chambre du Savoir pour la raison évidente qu'elle contiendrait toutes les connaîssances de sa créatrice._

_Durant la période dans laquelle les quatres fondateurs de notre école enseignèrent en harmonie à Poudlard, les élèves étaient peu. Les archives démontre que le nombre d'élèves le plus important que l'école ait compté en ce temps là ne s'éleva qu'à cinquante quatre. Des élèves auxquels les quatre amis enseignèrent leur savoir, Hengist de Woodcroft est sans doute le plus célèbre._

_Né de parents sorciers et pauvres, il fut l'un des premiers élèves à être admis à Poudlard. Il y fit ses études dans la maison de Salazar et reçu son CESS (Certificat d'Etude de Sorcellerie Supérieure Assistée), l'équilvalent de nos ASPICS (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)à la fin de sa cinquième année. _

_Hengist partit ensuite trouver refuge à chez un aristocrate moldu, utilisant la magie afin d'aider ce dernier dans ses entreprises en échange de quoi, il recevait un salair exorbitant. Plus tard, le roi d'Angleterre l'engagea à son service, utilisant les dons du sorcier dans ses conquêtes et repoussa grâce à son aide plusieurs tentatives d'invasions. Malheureusement, le roi moldu finit par par se retourner contre le magicien. Il le fit expulser de ses appartements par des membres de l'inquisition et le condamna au bûcher. _

_Hengist Woodcroft parvint à s'échapper avant l'exécution en transplanant et semble s'être réfugié en Ecosse près de son ancienne école où il fonda le village de Pré-au-Lard. Selon certaines rumeurs, les Trois Balais seraient à l'emplacement de son ancienne demeure._

_On doit à Hengist Woodcroft l'invention de plusieurs sorts de magie noire et plusieurs travaux interdits traitant de la magie de l'âme. Une rumeur courut selon laquelle il tenta d'imiter l'action du "sorcier au coeur velu" décrit dans les contes de Beedle le Barde, c'est à dire de s'arracher le coeur de la poitrine afin d'être dépourvu de toute émotion humaine. Selon ces rumeurs, il aurait ainsi cherché à devenir immortel et invulnérable. Certains dirent qu'il aurait réussi dans son entreprise mais aurait fini par succomber l'appel de son coeur perverti, suivant ainsi l'exemple du "sorcier au coeur velu". Il ne s'agit bien entendu que de rumeurs et légendes crées pour démontrer la cruauté et la froideur de ce sorcier-guerrier ayant presque tourné en mage noir._

_Au court des deux siècle suivants, les élèves se succédèrent à Poudlard, de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce que la plupart des parents de Grande Bretagne finissent par y envoyer leurs enfants. C'est ainsi que Bridget Wenlock fit ses études à Poudlard. _

_Bridget Wenlock fut l'une des plus brillante aritmantienne connues jusqu'à ce jour. On lui doit la __création de nombreux sorts encore utilisés régulièrement aujourd'hui, tel que "Wingardium Leviosa" ou "reparo", ainsi que la découverte des propriétés magiques du nombre sept. _

_Bridget, née dans le village de …_

Harry, plongé dans le livre, ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Il ne remarqua pas les changements de paysage, devenant de plus en plus motagneux, ni le début de l'averse qui martelait à présent furieusement les careaux. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba et les lumières s'allumèrent dans le train qu'il reprit connaissance de son entourage. Il referma son livre en prenant soin de marquer sa page et le rangea dans dans sa valise. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil derrière la vitre, essayant de distinguer la silhouette élancée du chateau de Poudlard, mais les lumières du compartiment et la nuit sombre et pluvieuse l'empêchait de voir autre chose que son reflet et celui de ses compagnons.

- On ferait bien de se changer, dit bientôt Marlène.

Non sans difficultés, les occupants du compartiment sortirent leurs malles de sous les banquettes et entreprirent de les ouvrir et d'y prendre leurs uniformes. Les garçons sortirent dans le couloir tandisque les filles enfilaient leures robes, puis ce fut le tour des filles de sortir tandis que les garçons allaient se changer.

Harry se défit de son tea-shirt et de son jean pour enfiler des chausses en coton noir, une chemise de soie noire et la robe de sorcier qu'était son uniforme, noire également. Puis il attacha ses cheveux gràce à une bague en argent représentant deux serpents mordant un émeraude et observa son refflet dans la vitre obscurcie.

Sa cicatrice s'exposait à tous les regards, mais Harry n'en avait que faire, personne ne savait ce qu'elle représentait. Ses yeux verts étaient ce que l'on remarquait le plus dans son visage. Il brillaient d'une détermination peu commune et on y décelait le secret d'un savoir et d'une puissance extraordinaire. On y décelait aussi la peine qu'il avait enduré durant sa courte vie, une peine que nul ne devrait avoir à subir. À son oreille gauche pendait le crochet de serpent ensorcelé, lui donnant un léger air rebel, atténuant l'air grave de son visage et l'alure austère que lui conféraient sa posture droite, sa coiffure et son uniforme noir. Enfin, on décelait le sault de Serpentard enrobant son auriculaire droit, le serpent d'argent brillant et reflètant les lumières des lampes à huile du compartiment. Une allure bien singulière, songea Harry.

Il sotit rejoindre les autres élèves qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrêt du train, formant une foule compacte. Harry empoigna sa malle et fit bien attention à ne heurter personne avec. Enfin, le train s'arrêta et la locomotive émit un sifflement signifiant leur arrivée. Quand les portières du train s'ouvrirent, un coup de tonnerre gronda au-dessus d'eux. Harry sentit Minoenne s'agiter le long de son bras.

Le jeune homme la sortit alors discrètement de sa manche et lui indiqua dans un murmur de s'installer autour de son coup où elle aurait plus chaud. La couleuvre s'empressa de lui obéir et siffla d'aise lorsqu'il enfila sa cape et l'enmitouffla à l'intérieur de son capuchon, prenant soin de la caresser en passant.

Quand il sortit du train, il fut assaillit par une pluie battante et glacée. Lançant un rapide sortilège d'imperméabilité sur ses vêtements, il respira l'air frais de la nuit. Une odeur de terre mouillée et de résine pin lui pénétra les sens, lui donnant la sensation d'être enfin rentré chez lui.

La bête baissée afin de protéger son familier de la pluie glacé, les yeux plissé, il avança difficilement jusqu'à l'une des calèches tirées par des Sombrals.

Immobiles et silencieuses dans l'obscurité de la nuit orageuse, les créatures avaient un aspect sinistre, effrayant. Leur pelage noir colait à leur squelette maigre et anguleux, luisant sombrement et dégoulinant de milliers de gouttes d'eau noire. Certains des grands chevaux osseux se secouaient le ailes de temps à autres, mais la plupart restaient imobiles, inertes, presque comme des cadavres. Leurs yeux blancs sans iris ni pupille ne faisaient rien pour arranger cette impression.

Repoussant sa répugnance, Harry tendit la main et caressa la tête de la créature la plus proche qui ferma les yeux au contact de la main chaude du jeune homme et pressa son museau glacé au creux de la paume du Survivant.

- Hey, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La voix de son parrain fit sursauter Harry, qui se retourna pour voir qu'il avait été rejoint par James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Leandra.

- Je caresse l'un des Sombrals attelé à la calèche, répondit-il.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Peter. Il n'y a rien d'attelé à la calèche.

Alors que Lily, Leandra, Sirius et James avaient l'air tout aussi perplexe que Peter, les yeux de Remus s'étaient arrondis.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des Sombrals attelés aux calèches?! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, oui.

Voyant l'air de plus en plus perdu de leurs compagnons, Remus expliqua:

- Les Sombrals sont des créatures ressemblant à des cheveaux noirs ailés. Seules les personnes ayant vu quelqu'un mourir peuvent les voir, ce qui explique pourquoi on a l'impression que les calèches ne sont pas attelées. On dit qu'elles portent malheur, mais ce n'est qu'une ridicule superstition dûe à cette histoire de mort.

Un air de compréhension remplaça l'expression perdue des cinq adolescents. Remus s'avança aux côtés de Harry et lui demanda de lui montrer où se trouvait la créature. Harry s'empara du poignet droit du loup-garou et dirigea sa main vers le museau tendu de l'animal réclama l'attention d'une des rare personne pouvant le voir. Les doigts de Remus touchèrent les poils trempés du Sombral et entreprirent de le caresser. Le cheval ailé ferma une fois de plus les paupières de contentement.

Après avoir aidé Sirius et James à caresser eux-mêmes la bêtes, ils montèrent tous dans la diligence. Son père et son parain confirmèrent bruyament l'existence des créatures aux trois autres qui paraissaient vagument mal à l'aise. Enfin, accompagnée d'un bruit de sabots, la calèche s'ébranla.

Les sept adolescents parlèrent de tout et de rien durant le trajet, le sujet de la répartiton de Harry revenant souvent dans la conversation. Bringuebalant dant un bruit de ferraille agrémenté d'éclaboussures et du tambourinement de la pluie sur le toit de la diligence, le convoi remonta la route menant de Pré-au-Lard au château. Il passa entre les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de l'école, avant de dépasser la cabane de Hagrid à peine visible, dans l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite et perdue dans l'obscurité de la nuit orageuse.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Peter fut le premier à descendre et il s'empressa de s'éloigner des attelages le plus vite possible. Il fut suivi des six autres et, ensembles, ils se joignirent à la foule qui se hattait de monter l'escalier pour pénétrer à l'abrit du hall d'entrée.

La salle en question était éclairée par des torches enflammées et résonnait du martèlement des pas sur les dalles de pierre, tandis que les élèves se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu le festi de début d'année, sur la droite du Hall d'entrée. En face des double lourds battants de chêne se trouvait un magnifique escalier de marbre donnant accès aux étages.

Et c'est sur cet escalier enmarbre que se trouvait le professeur McGonagall, scrutant la foule d'élève à la recherche d'un d'entre eux en particulier. Devinant aisément de qui il s'agissait, Harry dit au revoir à ses compagnons et se fraya difficilement à coups de coudes et d'épaules un chemin parmi la foule. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ah! Vous voilà enfin Potter. Parfait, veuillez me suivre maintenant, on n'a pas toute la journée. Je dois encore aller chercher les première année.

Harry la suivit alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir menant à la pièce vide aux murs couverts de portraits située derrière la Grande Salle. Elle lui dit d'attendre dans le coin de la salle occupée par cinq tables, quetre grandes décorées chacune selon sa maison et la cinquième, celle du personnel, faisant face aux tables réservées aux élèves. Harry obéit et observa les élèves s'engouffrer dans la salle bruyamment et s'installer à leur table respective.

Harry regarda alors la table des professeurs. Toutes les chaises étaient occupées, à l'exception de celle de McGonagall, repartie chercher les premières années, et celle de Hagrid, probablement occupé à guider les dits première année jusqu'au château à travers le sentier souterrain sinueux et glissant provenant du lac.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, professeur de charmes et enchantements, était assis sur une pile de coussins, à côté du professeur Slughorn, qui enseignait les potionset discutait pompeusement de quelque sujet dont seul lui se souciait. Une reception ou une connaîssance qulconque, vraisemblablement. Àcôté de lui se trouvait le professeur Sinistra, qui enseignait l'Astronomie et discutait avec le professeur Icannsy, docteur ès divination. Les professeurs Wonsevartle, Letspick et Vector se succédait dans cet ordre et discutaient calmement entre eux.

De l'autre côté de la table, on apercevait Pomona Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique, parler avec un homme aux cheveux roux que Harry n'avait jamais rencontré mais trouva vaguement familier. À la suite des deux personnes se trouvaient une chaise vide, celle de Hagrid, puis Mrs Pomfresh, Mr Curative, une jeune femme brune d'allure enjouée et le professeur Gobe Planche.

Au centre de la table, vêtu de sa magnifique robe de sorcier bleu électrique brodée de licornes et de phénixs, était assis le professeur Dumbledore, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés scintillant à la lumière des chandelles. À sa gauche se trouvait la chaise inoccupée de McGonagall.

Au moment où les élèves commençaient à se plaindre de la faim, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Le professeur de métamorphose entra, à la tête d'une longue file de première année qu'elle amena au bout de la salle, près de la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall posa alors sur le sol un tabouret à trois pieds et y plaça un très vieux chapeau pointu, sale et rapiécé. Les nouveaux élèves, comme les anciens, l'observèrent attentivement. Pendant un moment, il y eut un grand silence. Puis une déchirure s'ouvrit dans l'étoffe éliminée du couvre chef, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Voici un peu plus d'un millénaire,_

_Qu'ici je réparti sorciers et sorcières,_

_Mais jamais auparavant,_

_N'ai-je rencontré de cas plus excitant._

_Il a bravé pluie et vent,_

_Il a traversé épreuves et temps,_

_Il a vaincu la mort par deux fois,_

_De la magie, il a défié les lois._

_Où donc vais-je le répartir?_

_Dans la maison de Gryffondor le hardi,_

_Qui, l'épée royale à la lame brandie,_

_Favorisa au dessus tout la bravour du hardi,_

_Favorisa au dessus tout l'honeur de la chevalerie?_

_Où donc vais-je le répartir? _

_Dans la maison de Pouffsoufle des forêts,_

_Qui, le travail acharné,encourageait,_

_Qui, la loyauté éternelle, approuvait,_

_Qui, la générosité sans profit, enseignait?_

_Où donc vais-je le répartir?_

_Dans la maison de Serdaigle la belle,_

_Dont la passion envers l'intelligence,_

_N'avait de rivale que celle envers la science,_

_N'avait de rivale que celle envers la connaîssance?_

_Où donc vais-je le répartir?_

_Dans la maison de Serpentard le roublard,_

_Qui, par dessus tout, cherchait le pouvoir,_

_Qui empli de ruse et d'ambition,_

_Dans astuce et grandeur tirait satisfaction?_

_Il s'agissit bien là d'un dilèmne,_

_Qu'il me tarde d'aborder._

_Il s'agit bien là d'un problème,_

_Qu'il me tarde de règler._

Lorsque le Choixpeau magique eut fini sa chanson, la Grande Salle éclata en aplaudissements.

Puis, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

- Cette année, nous recevons à Poudlard un nouvel élève qui entrera directement en septième année et sera réparti ce soir avant les première années. Il a reçu une éducation à domicile jusqu'à présent et s'est inscrit au collège cet été. Je vous prie de l'accueillir avec respect et cordialité. Lorsque j'apellerais votre nom, poursuivit-elle à l'adresse des premières années, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Potter, Harry, veuillez nou rejoindre et vous faire répartir, s'il-vous-plaît.

Harry sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall. Puis, il s'empara du chapeau, le positionna sur tête et s'assit sur le tabouret, sous le regard attentif et curieux du reste des occupants de la salle.

- Ah, enfin, vous voici, Mr Potter! Retentit une petite voix à son oreille. Merlin, quel esprit! Un courage qui aurait impressionné Godric lui-même, des faits hauts en couleurs, un sens de l'honneur à toute épreuve... Mais ce n'est que la tête de l'hyppogriffe. Je vois un savoir incommensurable, et une soif de connaissance rivalisant celle de Rowena. Des qualités intellectuelles développées, du talent... beaucoup de talent et...oh! Voilà qui aurait plu Salazar! Un fourchelangue, par Serpentard! Tu es avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, même si tu n'en es pas toujours conscient, un esprit rusé et tactique... Une ambition démesurée et une volonté, une détermination incroyable pour l'acompagner... Oh, oui, c'est évident, maintenant... Tu ne laisseras rien ni personne t'empêcher d'accomplir ce pourquoi tu es ici. Cela ne fait plus aucun doute, ta place est à … SERPENTARD!

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea le plus calmement et naturellement possible vers la table des Serpentards, qui applaudissaient poliment, le visage neutre de toute expression et le regard calculateur.


	7. VII Serpentard

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se dirigea d'un pas ferme et régulier, le dos droit et la tête haute, vers la table des verts et argent. Il entendit les élèves des autres maisons murmurer sur son passage.

- Un Potter à Serpentard? C'est du jamais vu!

- McGonagall a bien dit _Potter_?

- Tu crois qu'il y a un lien entre lui et James?

- Bon sang, c'est dommage qu'il soit à Serpentard celui-là, il est craquant.

Harry décida de ne pas s'attarder sur cette remarque particulière proférée par une jolie Pouffsoufle brune dont les charmes n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler Cho Chang. Harry avait beau ne plus être amoureux d'elle – si tant est qu'il en ait jamais été amoureux – il ne pouvait dénié que Cho avait été une véritable beauté.

- Et allez, un mangemort de plus. Franchement, moi je dis que tous les élèves répartis à Serpentard devraient être interrogés par le Magenmagot sous Veritaserum. Ça ferait un peu de ménage dans la société.

- Oh Merlin, comment est-ce qu'un Potter a bien pu attérir dans une telle Maison?!

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un mouton noir dans toutes les familles. Un Potter à Serpentard, non mais franchement!

Et il ne s'agissait là que des commentaires les plus agréables. Mais Harry garda un visage neutre, préférant se concentrer sur les évènements qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. S'il ne lui était pas trop difficile d'ignorer l'opinion désobligeante du publique à son égard – ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout, que de telles rumeurs courraient à son propos – il allait lui être autrement plus dur de se faire accepter dans la maison des serpents. Chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque expression allait devoir être calculé à l'atome près.

Enfin, il atteignit la table de sa nouvelle Maison et prit place aux côtés de Lugman Redwinham, en face de celle qu'il reconnu comme étant Narcissa Black, la future épouse de Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa était une belle femme, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Grande, fine et élancée, son corps était pourvu de rondeurs et courbes parfaites et placées exactement là où il fallait. Elle avait, contrairement à tout les autres membres de sa famille, les cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc. Elle était coiffée artistiquement et quelques mèches bouclées entouraient son visage aux traits aristocratiques. Enfin, ses yeux d'un bleu délavé le fixaient d'un regard intrigué.

Harry lui adressa un poli signe de la tête qu'elle retourna avant de murmurer d'un ton hautain:

- Narcissa Black, de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Enchantée.

- Harryctos, bien que je préfère Harry, Potter, de la loyale et vaillante maison des Potter. Charmé.

- Le choixpeau a chanté une bien étrange chanson, cette année, commenta Narcissa.

- Vraiment? S'enquit Harry.

Narcissa allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall attendait toujours de lire la liste des noms des première année. L'animagus chat jeta aux élèves qui continuaient de chuchoter furieusement un regard aussi refroidissant qu'un portauloin pour l'Antarctique. Harry vit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Moine Gras poser leur indexe transparent sur leurs lèvres pâles, signifiant ainsi aux élèves des Maisons qu'ils représentaient de faire silence. Et silence il se fit. Après avoir balayé chacune des tables d'un regard sévère, le professeur McGonagall baissa enfin les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom de liste.

- Alderton, Archie.

Un garçon blond légèrement tremblotant s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret et se coiffa du choixpeau magique. Le vieux couvre-chef tout rapiécé sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de crier:

- _Pouffsoufle!_

La table des Pouffsoufle applaudit bruyamment pour accueillir leur nouveau membre alors même que celui-ci venait s'asseoir parmis ses pairs d'un pas chancelant et avec l'air de vouloir disparaître à travers le sol de la Grande Salle pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir le moindre regard.

Peu à peu, la longue file des première année diminua, McKinnon, Altheda se faisant répartir à Pouffsoufle, tel qu'était son souhait. Dans les moment de silence entre deux décisions du Choixpeau, Harry entendait l'estomac de Redwinham gargouiller, au plus grand embaras de son propriétaire à en juger par son visage écarlate légèrement baissé. Harry remarqua à son plus grand amusement que Narcissa ne cessait de jeter des regards agacés en direction du roux. Enfin, Yodel, Arrakis, fut envoyé à Gryffondor et le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait.

Harry se retint de sourir à cette image rassurante. Il n'avait jamais cru revoir son vieux professeur introduir le festin de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il s'agissait là d'une scène rassurante et familière au milieu d'un environnement pour le moment inconnu. Un peu comme une douce mélodie interrompant momentanément un ensemble de notes discordantes.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves, qu'ils puissent se bourrer le crâne du savoir offert par nos très estimés professeurs, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix forte qui résonna à travers la salle, les écartés dans un geste acceuillant et le visage illuminé d'un sourire épanoui. Et à nos anciens élèves, je dis: bon retour à Poudlard et bon courage pour récupérer le savoir que vous avez sans doute perdu durant les deux mois de notre séparation. Mais il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appetit tout le monde!

Une salve d'applaudissement suivit ses paroles. Lugman Redwinham émit un soupir de soulagement en voyant la multitude de plats surgir de nulle part sur la table. Harry se servit une bonne assiette de canard à l'orange accompagné de pommes de terres sautées et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille. Merlin, que les plats de Poudlard lui avaient manqué!

- Que disions-nous avant la Répartition? S'enquit Narcissa.

- Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire que la chançon du Choixpeau était intrigante, cette année, répondit Harry.

- Ah, oui, reprit Narcissa, apparamment contente que Harry se soit souvenu de ses paroles. Oui, je n'ai jamais entendu le Choixpeau faire la présentation d'un élève qu'il s'apprète à répartir. D'habitude il se contente d'exposer le noms des quatre Maisons et leurs qualités. Je l'ai bien entendu donner des avertissements et des conseils une ou deux fois, cependant.

- Il est vrai que sa chanson était intriguante.

- Certainement, approuva la jeune sorcière. "Il a bravé pluie et vent, Il a traversé épreuves et temps, Il a vaincu la mort par deux fois, De la magie, il a défié les lois." C'est bien ce qu'il a dit n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Je me demande de qu il veut parler et surtout ce qu'il veut dire.

- Cela pourrait être n'importe qui, répondit Harry. Quand au sens des paroles, il y en une infinité. Il s'agit d'une chanson après tout, et les paroles semblent plutôt poétiques. Je pense qu'elles ne sont qu'une image, une façon idiomatique d'exprimer le caractère et les actions d'une personne. Cela pourrait vouloir dire n'importe quoi. Peut-être même ne s'agit-il que d'une invention du choixpeau pour faire des rimes qui sonnent bien?

- Peut-être, mais votre première assomption me semble plus juste. Enfin, je dois dire que je trouve la chanson du choixpeau et votre soudaine apparition une étrange coïncidence.

Ainsi, la mère de Drago Malfoy n'était-elle pas une imbécile. Elle était peut-être même trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Harry chercha un moyen de rediriger la conversation vers un terrain moins dangereux sans sembler éviter la question. Et c'est avec la plus grande caution qu'il répondit.

- Ah, mais je n'y suis pour rien si le Choixpeau décide de faire des siennes le jour de mon arrivée. Vous avez peut-être raison, d'ailleurs, il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'une coïncidence. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un élève de dix-sept ans s'inscrit pour la première fois à Poudlard et la description du choixpeau me correspond. Peut-être l'ai-je intrigué?

- Vraiment? Et en quoi cette description vous correspond-t-elle?

- Et bien, voyez-vous, mon voyage depuis l'Alaska jusqu'en Angleterre ne s'est pas fait sans péripétie. Je suis venu avec le _Hollandais Volant._ Nous avons dû essuyé une tempête durant le trajet. J'ai donc "bravé la pluit et le vent, traversé épreuves et temps et vaincu la mort par deux fois", car voyez-vous, je failli tomber par dessus bord à deux reprises. Un voyage que je ne suis pas près d'oublier, croyez-moi. Quant au dernier vers du couplet, je ne vois pas très bien à quoi cela réfère.

(**NdA: il s'agit là d'un des plus célèbres vaisseau fantômes, "à tel point que Wagner en fit même un opéra, Le Vaisseau Fantôme. Ce navire fantôme aurait été vu par de nombreux marins et, parmi ces témoins, le duc d'York, futur roi Georges V d'Angleterre. Le jeune duc, alors âgé de seize ans, était enseigne à bord de la Bacchante, lorsque, dans la nuit du 11 juillet 1881, alors que le navire se trouvait au large de l'Australie, quelque chose apparut dans l'obscurité. Une lumière venue de nulle part et qui s'approchait. Lorsqu'elle fut à environ 300 mètres, une forme se distingua nettement, celle d'un brick entouré d'un halo vaporeux. Le journal de bord de la Bacchante mentionne cette rencontre, qui eut une douzaine de témoins. « A quatre heures du matin, un brick passa sur notre avant, à environ trois cents mètres, le cap vers nous. Une étrange lumière rouge éclairait le mât, le pont et les voiles. L'homme de bossoir le signala sur l'avant, ainsi que le lieutenant de quart. Un élève officier fut envoyé dans la vigie. Mais il ne vit cette fois aucune trace, aucun signe d'un navire réel." Treize personnes ont été témoins de l'apparition. Selon eux, la nuit était claire et la mer calme. Le ****Tourmaline et le Cléopatre qui naviguaient par tribord avant leur demandèrent par signaux si ****ils avaient vu l'étrange lumière rouge."**

**Je ne fais que citer la description qu'en donne le site Dark stories. Com dans la section "les vaisseaux fantômes et bateaux hantés") **

- Tu viens d'Alaska? Demanda Narcissa, passant inconsciemment du vouvoiment au tutoiement.

- Oui, mais j'ai décidé de venir faire mes études à Poudlard à présent que je suis majeur. Tu n'as pas idée de la paperasse à remplir pour passer les Aspics lorsque l'on n'est inscrit dans aucune école. Je me suis donc invité chez mes cousins anglais.

- Un lien avec James Potter, peut-être?

- Mon cousin germain, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Cousin germain avec Potter? S'enquit une nouvelle voix, pour le moins hostile, que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il tourna la tête sur la droite, en direction d'un jeune Severus Rogue aux longs cheveux noirs graisseux et au nez proéminent qui le regardait froidement, presque dégouté.

- Certes, mais mes relations ne me définissent pas, Mr...?

- Rogue, Severus Rogue. Et un Potter sera toujours un Potter, arrogant, idiot, matamore et brute, répondit-il rudement.

Harry, dans son pardon et sa toute nouvelle admiration pour celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère pendant plusieurs années en avait oublié l'attitude pour le moins exécrable dont l'homme pouvait faire preuve.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez, Mr Rogue? Car si je suis votre logique, un Black sera toujours un Black, n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous Sirius? Il n'a rien en commun avec sa jeune et distinguée cousine qui nous honore de sa présence à cette table ce soir. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier d'un claquement de doigts, simplement de me donner une chance, car si le Choixpeau m'a jugé digne d'être à Serpentard, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Avons-nous un accord?

Rogue le toisa d'un oeil noir à la réprimande mais hocha néanmoins la tête après s'être reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'un garçon brun que Harry reconnut comme étant Boreus Avery. C'est alors seulement que Harry se rendit compte que sa boucle d'oreille ensorcelée chauffait légèrement. Dans la chaleur ambiante régnant dans la Grande Salle, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Ainsi, Avery et probablement Rogue portaient déjà la marque des ténèbres.

C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Il avait stupidement assumé que le Severus Rogue de dix-sept ans serait à l'image de l'homme qui était mort devant ses yeux: un homme courageux et fidèle à Dumbledore et au côté de la Lumière au point d'en risquer son âme même. Mais il n'en était rien. Severus Rogue n'avait pas encore changé de camp et était plus fasciné par la magie noire et l'homme – si tant est que l'on put qualifier Lord Voldemort d'être humain – qui la représentait dans son essence même. Le Rogue du présent ne serait pas là pour lui fournir des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour sauver sa peau si nécessaire. Bien au contraire, en temps que cousin de James Potter, Harry allait devoir surveiller ses arrières lorsque le futur Maître des potions allait se trouver dans son à qui allait mettre quelques uns de ses plans en périls.

Soudain, un cri retentit sur sa gauche. Il se tira de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait trois plus loin. Le cri avait été poussé par une fille de première année que le Baron Sanglant s'était amusé à effrayer. Harry croisa le regard du fantôme et ne put réprimer un frisson de le parcourir. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'histoire du spectre, ce dernier le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au paravant.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il était couvert de sang... murmura Narcissa pensivement.

- Peut-être a-t-il assassiné quelqu'un avant de mourir? Suggéra Harry.

- Ça se pourrait bien, oui. En fait, j'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à son sujet. Celle que je préfère, cependant, est celle qui affirme que le Baron et Barbe Bleue ne serait en fait qu'une seule et même personne. Le sang le recouvrant serait celui de ses six premières femmes qui l'aurait teinté jusque dans la mort afin que jamais il n'oublit ses crimes... enfin, ce ne sont que des rumeurs... soupira-t-elle.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquilement, Harry et Narcissa discutant de choses et d'autres, certaines badines et d'autres plus importantes. Chacun se garda cependant bien de confier quoique ce soit de personnel à l'autre. Peu à peu, les estomacs des élèves – ainsi que des professeurs – se remplirent et ce qui restait des plats disparut laissant la vaisselle étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert, patisseries et crèmes en tout genre apparurent sur les tables faisant crever d'envie même les ventres les plus pleins. Merlin, comme la nouriture de Poudlard lui avait manqué! Songea Harry avant de s'attaquer à un énorme – et délicieux – baba au rhum.

Ce fut durant le dessert qu'Harry fut présenté à ses nouveau camrades de classe. Bien que certains noms, comme Eloise Bulstrode, Gargantesk Bigfat ou Ulys Travels lui étaient inconnus, il reconnus la plupart des personnes qui lui furent présentées ce soir là. Parmi eux se trouvaient Severus Rogue, Boreus Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Alexandros Yaxley, Amycus et Alecto Carrow, Chronos Wilkes et Evan Rosier. Ces huit élèves portaient déjà la marque des ténèbres. La population féminine, en revanche, était peu nombreuse chez les septième année. Elle ne comportait que cinq jeunes femmes: Narcissa Black, Alecto Carrow, Eloise Bulstrode, Aphrodite Jugson et Adhafera Nott. Les présentations furent courtes et mondaines, bien que plusieurs personnes se soient enquies du statu du sang de Harry assez rudement. Une fois assurés que le nouveau membre de leur maison était un sang pur, les serpentards devinrent presque d'agréable compagnie.

Lorsque toutes les personnes présentes eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt et les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- À présent que nous avons tous contenté nos astomacs capricieux à l'aide de tous ces mets succulents, je recquière quelques minutes de votre temps afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, dit-il. Les première année doivent être informés que la Forêt Interdite, située dans le parc du château porte ce nom pour une très bonne raison: il est formellement interdit d'y mettre les pieds. Il serait d'ailleurs utile que quelques uns de nos élèves les plus agés se souviennent également de cette règle.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'attardèrent suspicieusement sur quatre élèves particuliers de septième année assis à la table des Gryffondors. Les élèves en question se contentèrent d'échanger de doux sourirs inno... euh... de conivence.

Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler pour la deux cent trente-septième fois, selon lui, que la magie dans les couloirs est interdite, qu'il s'agisse de sorts ou de potions. Une liste des objets prohibés sera également disponible dans son bureau.

Nous aurons cette année un nouvel enseignant. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir parmi nous Isida Lafaroosh qui a accepté de quitter ses occupations d'auror pour cette année dans le but de vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Un tonère d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle. À l'expression perplexe qu'arborait le visage de Harry devant un accueil si chaleureux, même de la part des Serpentards, Narcissa expliqua:

- C'est vrai, tu viens d'Alaska, Harry. Vois-tu, Isida Lafaroosh est connue pour être la plus grande aurore de notre temps. Elle s'est même battue en duel avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et serait, dit-on, parvenue à le blesser avant de s'enfuir. Elle est responsable de la plupart des captures de Mangemorts et était une dueliste de renomée mondiale avant de devenir aurore. L'années promet d'être intéressante avec elle comme professeur. L'année dernière, on a dû subir un vieux gâteux encore plus ennuyeux que Binns.

- Binns?

- Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, c'est un fantôme en fait. Un vrai somnifère: il en a l'effet et la couleure!

- Les essais pour la constitution des équippes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre Maisons auront lieu la semaine du 26 Septembre. Les jours et horraires seront affichés dans les salles communes. Et maintenant que tout est dit, il est temps d'aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous!

Un préfet de cinquième année aux cheveux d'un blond doré se leva en bombant le torse et en appelant les première année serpentard à le suivre. En y regardant de plus près, Harry vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de _Gilderoy Lockhart!_Il allait devoir partager une salle commune avec cet abruti!

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, retentit la voix au timbre dédaigneux de Narcissa dans son dos. Lockhart, c'est le nom du préfet, est un véritable idiot qui se prend pour le centre du monde. La seule raison pour laquelle il a été placé à Serpentard c'est parcequ'il a l'ambition de devenir le créateur d'une marque de produits de beauté à la renommée internationnale et qu'il serait près à tuer pour y parvenir. Non pas qu'il en ait les capacités, c'est à peine s'il arrive à faire léviter une plume...

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourir appréciateur et d'arquer le sourcil droit en guise de réponse.

- Suis-moi, reprit Narcissa d'un ton beaucoup plus plaisant, je vais te montrer le chemin de la salle commune.

Harry hocha la tête et engagea le pas en suivant la jeune femme blonde. Il se fondirent dans la foule bruyante et se dirigèrent vers le Hall d'entrée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, la voie James retentit:

- Hé, Harry!

Harry s'arrêta, suivi de près par Narcissa, et retourna dans la direction du cri. Il vit James et le reste des maraudeurs le rejoindre depuis la table des Gryffondors. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à sa hauteur. Son "cousin" n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir à Serpentard mais tentait visiblement de faire un effort pour ignorer ce fait tandis que Sirius avait l'air particulièrement dégouté en le voyant en compagnie de Narcissa. Peter reflétait l'expression de Sirius et Remus adressa à Harry un sourir chaleureux. Réactions plutôt mitigées, donc, songea Harry qui était assez content de voir son père faire un effort pour ignorer le fait qu'il venait d'être réparti à Serpentard.

- Oui? S'enquit Harry alors que Narcissa et Sirius se toisaient froidement sans prononcer une parole.

- Oh, c'est rien de très important, en fait. Lily voulait juste savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous pour le prochain week end à Pré-au-Lard. On y va tous ensemble et on se demandait si ça te dirait de, enfin...

- On verra, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas si je serais disponible. Je te dirais ça quand le moment sera venu.

- Oh...bon, très bien, marmonna James, visiblement mal à l'aise. Dans ce cas, on se voit en cour. Bonne nuit Harry. Puis, jetant un coup d'oeil à Narcissa, il ajouta d'un ton étranglé: Bonne nuit, Black.

La jeune femme blonde, dont toute l'attention s'était jusqu'alors concentrée dans le seul objectif de fixer Sirius le plus froidement possible, sursauta en entendant son nom. Puis, son esprit réalisant ce que venait de lui dire James, elle équarquilla les yeux, expression réflètée par Sirius et Peter qui regardaient James comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Le sourir de Remus ne fit que s'agrandir. Enfin, suspicieusement, Narcissa répondit:

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi... Potter.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit tout le monde, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry en tournant les talons pour sortir de la Grande Salle. On se voit en cour, à plus!

Narcissa s'empressa de suivre Harry hors de la salle avant de le conduir silencieusement vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier du hall d'entrée descendant aux donjons éclairés par des torches accrochées aux murs de pierre nue. Ensuite, ils passèrent par des portes invisibles à tout ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elles se trouvaient là, se perdant dans un labyrinthe de couloirs parcourus d'ombres mouvantes. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un pan de mur tout aussi nu que les autres mais surmonté d'une torche à la flemme argentée.

- C'est ici, lui dit Narcissa. Tu reconnais l'endroit grâce à la flemme de la torche. Des fois elle est argentée, comme maitenant, des fois elle est verte et parfois elle est des deux couleurs. Le mot de passe change environ toute les deux semaines et il nous est communiqué par les préfets le matin du changement. Il est également accroché le premier jour sur le tableau d'affichage dans la salle comune. Tu as donc tout intérêt à aller le regarder tous les jours avat de quitter la salle commune.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

- Bien, dit Narcissa en esquissant un sourir. Tu as de la chance que je sois préfète, je connais toujours le mot de passe, tu n'auras qu'à me demander en cas de problème. _Cruor oris purus_!

A l'entente des deux mots de consonance latine, une porte de pierre se dessina dans le mur et s'ouvrit. Narcissa pénétra par l'ouverture, bientôt suivie de son compagnon. Harry observa son nouvel environnement. La salle commune était une longue pièce étroite sans fenêtre aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des tapisseries étaient tendue ici et là et le sol était recouvert de tapis aux motifs verts et argent confortables. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient suspendues à des chaînes pendant du plafond et un feu brûlait dans une imposante cheminée au manteau gravé de figures tortueuses et compliquées. Regroupés près de la cheminée se tenaient des fauteuils de velour émeraude au bois noir ouvragé. De ci de là, dispercés à travers la salle, d'autres fauteuils du même genre entouraient des tables aux pieds représentant des serpent près à frapper. Le tout donnait une atmosphère à la fois camoufflée et aristocratique à la salle qui fit regretter à Harry la chaleureuse salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Le dortoir des garçons de septième année se trouve tout en bas de l'escalier sur la droite, lui indiqua Narcissa en pointant du doigt un escalier en colimaçon recouvert d'un tapis vert aux motifs argentés. Si tu as d'autres questions, je t'en prie, pose les moi demain. J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher, je suis érinthée.

- Très bien, à demain alors.

- C'est ça, à demain, passe une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Narcissa se dirigea dignement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs tandis que Harry allait s'installer dans un des fauteuils au coin du feu, observant les élèves de sa nouvelle maison arriver dans la salle commune et prendre e même chemin que Narcissa. Une fois qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne viendrait le déranger, il se leva et commença à chercher.

Il avait en effet lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard que les quartiers privés des fondateurs trouvaient leur entrée dans les salles communes de leur maison respective. Bien qu'il n'eut aucun doute que Voldemort ait cherché et trouvé la pièce durant sa scolarité, absorbant toute connaîssance présente dans les appartements de Serpentard, Harry était déterminé à aller voir l'endroit par lui-même. Il pensait y trouver des informations concernant l'emplacement des quartiers des trois autres fondateurs, notamment Serdaigle. Une fois dans la chambre de cette dernière, il pourrait se mettre à chercher un indice concernant sa fameuse Chambre du Savoir et éventuellement découvrir l'emplacement de cette dernière.

Harry se mit donc à inspecter la salle commune des Serpentards de fond en comble, à la recherche d'un passage dissmulé ou d'une ouverture quelconque. Sentant son agitation et sa frustration grandissante alors qu'il ne trouvait rien, Minoenne pointa le bou de son museau.

- _Harry, que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ne t'arrêtes-tu pas de bouger?_

Harry cessa ses mouvements frénétiques et baissa les yeux vers la couleuvre noire qui le fixait d'un regard pour le moins exaspéré.

- _Je cherche quelque chose._

- _Et que cherches-tu, exactement?_

-_ Une chambre secrète, ou tout du moins un passage secret susceptible de me mener vers la dite chambre. _

- _Je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

- _Comment ça?_

- _Je suis un animal magique, je peux sentir la magie et dire ce qui est ensorcelé ou non. Laisse-moi __chercher, je trouverai peut-être._

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de dresser un sourcil et de déposer délicatement son famlier sur le sol recouvert d'une moêlleuse moquette verte et argentée. Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et observa Minoenne ramper de ci de là, dardant sa langue à la recherche de magie, se faufilant dans différents coins et recoins que lui-même ne pouvait atteindre. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, il y eut un sifflement tonitruant:

- _Harry! Harry! Je crois que j'ai trouvé! Viens voir ici!_

Harry se releva vivement et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Minoenne se tenait sur une table et dardait sa langue fourchue en direction d'un mur recouvert d'une tapisserie. Curieux, Harry retourna le pan droit de la draperie et observa le mur de pierre nue qui se dressait à présent devant lui. Et enfin, il vit. Un petit serpent d'argent pas plus gros qu'une phalange incrusté au bas du mur, à la limite du sol.

Le sorcier prit une profonde inspiration avant de siffler en fourchelangue:

- _Ouvres-toi!_

Et c'est ainsi que les pierres du mur se mirent à s'enfonçer dans le sol et à se réaranger pour former un escalier en colimaçon étroit qui déscendait sous la salle commune. Une torche s'alluma d'une flamme émeraude à droite de l'entrée, répandant des lueurs inquiétantes le long des murs.

Un sentiment de triomphe et de grande excitation s'empara de Harry. Vite, il se dirigea vers son familier, lui tendit le bras et attendit impatiement que la couleuvre noire enroule son corps écailleux autour de son membre. Puis, il retourna près de l'entrée secrète, s'empara de la torche et entreprit de descendre les marches de pierre en prenant soin de dissimuler le passage grâce à la lourde tapisserie qui se trouvait habituellement devant ce pan de mur.

Ses bottes en cuire de dragon soulevèrent des nuages de poussière chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur une nouvelle marche et à une ou deux reprises, il sentit la pierre trembler et s'effriter sous son poid. De toute évidence, il y avait plusieurs siècles que l'endroit n'était plus descente fut longue et périlleuse, mais Harry parvint éventuellement à destination. Au bas des marches se trouvait une arche de serpents entremêlés en marbre noir couverte de pousssière qui surmontait une porte en bois massif. Aucune poignée n'était visible et après avoir tenté sans succès de pousser le battant manuellement et magiquement, Harry maudit sa propre stupidité. Il recula de quelques pas et fit face à ce qu'il devinait être l'entrée des quartiers de Salazar Serpentard.

- _Ouvre-toi!_ Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Immédiatement, les serpents de l'arche noire se mirent en mouvement et se poussèrent sur les murs adjascents, libérant ce qui semblait être la représentation d'une vipère de cinq mètres de long. La dite vipère entreprit alors de descendre le long de la porte en chêne avant de rétrécir, de s'enrouler sur elle-même et de se transformer en une poignée d'un noir d'encre.

Impressioné par le mécanisme, Harry s'avança prudement et posa doucement la main droite sur la nouvelle poignée qu''il tourna sans difficulté. Il y eut alors un grincement sinistre et le lourd battant de bois s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, libérant un nuage de poussière impressionant. Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux et se protégea le visage à l'aide d'un pan de sa robe. Une fois la poussière dissipée, il se découvrit la bouche et le nez et s'avança dans l'antre du fondateur.

Une fois le sueil franchi, Harry se retrouva dans l'obsurité totale. La torche qu'il tenait à la main s'éteignit brutalement. Surpris et intrigué, Harry fit un pas en arrière, franchissant à nouveau le seuil dans le sens inverse, et la torche se réenflama d'un coup, illuminant les murs de lueures émeraudes. Examinant les alentours, Harry remarqua un cercle de fer forgé ancré dans la pierre nue sur le côté de l'arcade de marbre noir. Il y déposa le flambeau vert qui, à nouveau, s'éteignit. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, Harry s'avança à taton et franchit le seuil séparant l'escalier en colimaçon des quartiers privés de Salazar Serpentard.

- _Lumière!_siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, la pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière argentée aveuglante. Les yeux transpercé d'une douleur transcendante, Harry ferma les paupiières et attendit que la souffrance s'amenuise avant de les ré-ouvrir avec hésitation. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, il put enfin contempler son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans un hall d'entrée très semblable à celui du 12, square Grimmaurd, tout en longueur et complètement à l'abandon. Une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et de pouriture imprégnait les lieux. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures moisies par endroits et aux couleurs délavées par le temps. Un tapis usé jusqu'à la corde s'étendait de tout son long sur le sol dont on voyait la pierre nue à travers des trous que le vieillissement et l'humdité ambiante avaient creusés dans la carpette. Plusieurs chandeliers pourvus de bougies aux flames d'argent et couverts de toiles d'araignée se succédaient le long des murs, entre chaque tapisserie, exibant leures branches en forme de serpents noirs et verts.

Se retournant, Harry remarqua que l'entrée était encore ouverte.

- _Ferme-toi!_siffla-t-il, et le lourd battant de bois se referma avec un grincement sinistre.

Le jeune sorcier fit de nouveau face au hall d'entrée abandonné et aperçut une autre porte tout au bout du couloir que formait la pièce. Prenant une profonde inspiration et sortant sa baguette magique au cas où il rencontrerait un danger quelconque tel qu'une colonie de doxys ou d'une fondation rongée par des bandimons (moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux dont les sécrètions font pourrir les charpentes d'une habitation), Harry s'avança sans bruit et avec précaution en direction de la porte.

Arrivé à destination, remarquant l'absance de poignée, il siffla l'ordre de s'ouvrir à la porte qui s'exécuta. Agacé de voir que la nouvelle pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, Harry demanda de la lumière en fourchelangue, et à nouveau, les ténèbres furent éclairés d'une lueure argentée provenant d'un lustre rouillé. L'image d'un salon qui avait dû être confortable en son temps apparu sous ses yeux, pourvu d'une table ronde et de fauteuils semblables à ceux de la salle comune des serpentards, rongés aux mites. Dans un coin, une cheminée à la monture de marbre noir sculté aux motifs de serpents se dressait de toute sa hauteur, couverte de poussières et de toiles d'araignée. Le salon donnait sur trois autres pièces dont les portes étaient entrouvertes.

Harry se dirigea vers le battant de bois usé le plus proche, sur sa droite, et le poussa grand ouvert. Avoir avoir "allumé la lumière", il découvrit une spacieuse chambre à coucher pourvue d'un lit aux baldaquins en loques en face duquel se trouvait une pendrie en bois ouvragé. Intrigué, Harry se dirigea vers le meuble et l'ouvrit.

Soudain, une créature immonde fit face au jeune sorcier. Eclairée par les flames d'argent vacillantes du lustre de la chambre se dressait une haute silhouette envelopée d'une cape d'un noir d'encre en lambeau, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule. Si grande qu'elle dépassait la pendrie, la creature tendit une main skelettique, luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes putréfiées vers Harry qui recula en tramblant. Bientôt, le décor de la chambre sembla se dissoudre... Et Harry entendit une voix hurler:

- _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

- _Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!_

-_ C'est mon dernier avertissement..._

- _Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

- _Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi..._

_Un mouvement d'agacement...La brève vision d'une baguette en bois d'if..._

- _Avada Kedavra!_

_Un flash de lumière verte et le bruit sourd d'un corp qui s'écroule sur le sol..._

- _Tu vois ce que je suis devenu? Dit le visage dépourvu de nez aux yeux écarlates. Ombre et vapeur... Et llorsque j'aurai l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps qui sera bien à moi...Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta propre vie et de me rejoindre... Ou alors tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents... Ils sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce..._

- _MENTEUR!_

- _Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir!_

-_ Ginny!... Ginny! Ne sois pas morte! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte!_

- _Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas._

- _Tom... Tom Jedusor?_

_Des lettres scintillantes, volant dans les airs... TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR... Les lettres bougent, s'arranent dans un ordre différent... JE SUIS VOLDEMORT..._

_- Tue l'autre... Avada Kedavra!_

_Un grand homme skelettique sort d'un chaudron, livide, les yeux écarlates, le nez plat avec deux fentes en guise de narines..._

- _Endoloris!_

_Un affreuse douleur..._

_Un homme tombe en arrière derrière un voile..._

_- SIRIUS!_

- _Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry... Rien... C'est fini pour lui._

- _J'ai tué Sirius Black! _

_Un rire dément... Sa propre main qui se lève, serrant sa baguette..._

_- Endoloris!_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_Le cadavre d'un homme aux longs cheveux et à longue barbe blanche qui tombe et tombe dans le vide..._

_Ron, Ginny et Hermione qui se précipitent et tombent morts aux pieds d'une femme rousse..._

- Non...murmura Harry, Non!

Se battant contre l'invasion de souvenirs, Harry reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Il fixa le détraqueur des yeux et l'imagina trébucher sur sa cape et tomber face contre terre dans une marre de boue.

- Ridikkulus! S'exclama-t-il, se forçant à rire au spectacle de la créature recouverte de limon. L'épouvantard disparut dans un craquement et Harry s'assit par terre afin de se reprendre. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa et partit explorer la pièce suivante.

Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. La pièce était recouverte du sol au plafond de marbre veiné d'un vert forêt. Accroché au mur droit se trouvait un long miroir surplombant un lavabeau et une caisse qui contenait très certainement du linge de bain et des serviettes. Au fond à gauche se trouvait une baignore qui tenait plus de la piscine que d'autre chose, pourvue d'une quantité impressionante de robinets en forme de tête de serpent en argent. Au moins harry pourrait-il apprendre à nager en toute tranquilité... Peu avant la baignoire se trouvait une latrine de style romain ainsi qu'un pot de chambre.

A modifier, songea le jeune sorcier. La pièce était impressionante, mais la quantité de moisissures courant le long des murs l'était encore plus. Après avoir vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bandimons, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et s'empressa d'aller visiter la troisième pièce.

Enfin! Songea-t-il en pénétrant dans celle-ci. Il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque. Une _énorme _bibliothèque, plus grande encore que celle de Dumbledore ou de Poudlard. Et cette pièce était étrangement bien conservée. La poussière et la pourriture présentes partout ailleurs n'avaient pas pu pénétrer ici, semblait-il.

Des étagères d'une trentaine de mètres de haut sur lesquelles s'entassaient des ouvrages moyenâgeux s'alignaient le long des murs et au centre d'une pièce d'environ trois-cent mètres quarré, formant des allées encombrées par plusieurs échelles coulissantes permettant d'accéder aux étages supérieurs. Harry n'avait jamais été témoin d'une bibliothèque semblable.

- _Hmm Hmm!_

Le bruit d'un raclement de gorge retentit sur la droite de l'immense pièce. Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. La statue animée d'un sorcier qu'il reconnut comme étant Salazar Serpentard grâce à la représentation présente dans la chambre des secrets lui faisait face.

- Bonjour, jeune héritier, dit le fondateur d'un ton impérieux. Plusieurs siècles ont passé depuis que j'ai reçu ma dernière visite. Je commençais à croire que ma descendance s'était éteinte. Me voilà cependant ravi de constater le contraire.

- Euh... fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à répondre.


	8. VIII Brillant, Mr Potter! Brillant!

_IMPORTANT! LISEZ!_

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Alors, je tiens à préciser une chose importante une bonne fois pour toute. Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si cette fic sera un slash. Voici ma réponse: HORS DE QUESTION! J'espère que c'est clair._

_Pour tout vous dire, j'ai une sainte horreur des couples dits "yaoi". Je trouve ça répugnant. Ne le prenez pas mal, les homosexuels font ce qu'ils veulent, j'en ai rien à faire. La seule chose que je leur demande, c'est de ne pas me raconter leurs "débats amoureux". A part ça, pas de problème. _

_Comprenez-moi bien, je suis une hétéro à fond et je ne vois strictement rien d'attirant sexuellement chez les personnes de mon propre sexe. C'est une notion que mon esprit et surtout mon corps n'arrivepas à comprendre ni à assimiler. Alors, dans ces conditions, comment pourrais-je apprécier et, pire encore, écrire des slash???IMPOSSIBLE dans mon cas._

_D'autre part, j'essaie autant que possible de cadrer ma fiction dans l'univers créé par J.. Je sais que le carractère de "mon" Harry est différent de celui du "sien", mais je me suis inspirée du fait que 1) Harry a forcément changé après avoir perdu tout ceux à qui il tenait. 2) Les connaîssances avalées dans le premier chapitre lui ont donné une perspective nouvelle des choses et de nouveaux pouvoirs et 3) Harry est sensé avoir un caractère serpentard avant même d'arriver à Poudlard: le Choixpeau lui a bien dit :_

_"Je vois beaucoup de courage (trait Gryffondor, certes, mais qui a dit que tous les serpentards devaient être des couards???). Des qualités intelectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et...ho! Ho! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... [...] Tu as d'immenses qualités, tu sais? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute." _

_Tout ça pour dire que le changement effectué dans la personnalité de "mon" Harry est posé sur des bases solides. Hors, je vous le demande, sur quelles bases serais-je sensée poser un changement aussi radical que son orientation amoureuse? Ca n'aurait aucun sens. Donc comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura PAS de SLASH dans cette fic, ni dans aucune autre des mienne, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas si je y inclure une quelconque relation amoureuse autre que Harry/Ginny. _

_Je tiens à préciser que Harry Potter n'est pas un roman à l'eau de rose et que dans le canon, les relations amoureuses, bien qu'importantes (comme Severus Rogue amoureux de Lily ou la peur et la jalousie de Ron envers Harry et la relation qu'il entretient avec Hermionne)ne sont pas le centre de l'intrigue et J.K. Rowling n'y fait allusion que rarement. Et je suis bien décidée à suivre son exemple._

_Sinon, complètement hors sujet, j'aimerai vous demander de faire attention aux noms des personnages ou aux noms de lieux, d'ingrédients de potions, ce genre de choses. Je tâche la plupart du temps de les choisir soigneusement en fonction de leur signification ou des légendes et/ou de l'Histoire qui y est/sont accrochés. Pour les courageux, vous pouvez toujours vous renseigner sur Google et wikipédia, un peu de culture générale ne fait jamais de mal!Oh, et je viens de découvrir que "Gaunt", le nom de famille de la mère de Voldeort voulait dire "émacié", "squelettique", "décharné", "desséché", "efflanqué", en anglais. Plutôt adéquat, non? _

_Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire (ce qui était déjà pas mal)et je vais vous laisser là et commencer ce nouveau chapitre._

**Chapitre 8**

**Brillant, Mr Potter!Brillant!**

- _Hmm Hmm!_

_Le bruit d'un raclement de gorge retentit sur la droite de l'immense pièce. Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. La statue animée d'un sorcier qu'il reconnut comme étant Salazar Serpentard grâce à la représentation présente dans la chambre des secrets lui faisait face._

_- Bonjour, jeune héritier, dit le fondateur d'un ton impérieux. Plusieurs siècles ont passé depuis que j'ai reçu ma dernière visite. Je commençais à croire que ma descendance s'était éteinte. Me voilà cependant ravi de constater le contraire._

_- Euh... fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à répondre._

- Alors, dis-moi héritier, quel est ton nom? demanda la statue dont le visage n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un babouin.

Harry se reprit et se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Nul ne savait ce qui se produirait lorsque Salazar apprendrait qu'il n'était pas son descendant. La solution? Un bon gros mensonge.

- Harryctos Morfin Gaunt-Potter, répondit-il.

- Un Potter? Voilà qui est original. Je déduis d'après ton nom complet que ta mère était une Gaunt?

Harry haucha la tête, s'excusant mentalement auprès Lily Evans Potter.

- Oui, oui, je me souviens que c'était également le nom du dernier élève ayant pénétrer dans ces appartements. Sidh Gaunt, je crois. Sa grand-mère avait été une Serpentard...Quel était le nom de votre mère, jeune homme?

- Lily Méraupe Gaunt, mentit une nouvelle fois Harry.

-Bien, bien, marmonna Salazar dans une imaginaire barbe de pierre. À présent, dis-moi, qu'es-tu venu chercher ici?

- Des réponses et de nouvelles connaissances, répondit Harry.

- Des réponses? Poses tes questions et nous verrons si je détiens les réponses.

Serait-ce véritablement aussi facile? Il n'avait qu'à demander et Salazar lui répondrait?

- Je cherche à trouver la salle secrète de Rowena Serdaigle. Une idée de son emplacement? Demanda Harry.

Salazar fronça les sourcils et le regada suspicieusement.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu cette salle?

- Pous les connaissances qu'elle est sensée contenir, répondit Harry.

- Très bien. Je ne peux pas te révéler son emplacement exact, mais je peux te donner un indice. Tu es sensé être un serpentard, après tout, tu n'auras qu'à faire fonctionner tes méninges. Si tu es digne de mon sang, tu trouveras. La clé de la Chambre du Savoir se trouve au creux de tes désirs. Par trois fois tu devras la dépasser et alors peut-être, la chambre te sera révélée. C'est tout ce que tu tireras de moi à ce sujet, termina Serpentard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "La clé de la Chambre du Savoir se trouve au creux de tes désirs." Ça n'avait aucun sens. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait besoin d'une clé pour ouvrir la Chambre? Et si c'était le cas, comment une clé pouvait-elle bien se trouver dans ses "désirs"? Ou bien cela signifiait-il que la résolution de l'énigme se trouvait dans ses désirs? Mais quels désirs? Il en avait tellement... Cela n'avait pour le moment strictement aucun sens. "Par trois fois tu devras la dépasser et alors peut-être, la chambre te seras révélée." Dépasser quoi? La clé, la chambre, ou quelque chose d'entièrement différent? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, "peut-être" la chambre te sera révélée? Cela voulait-il dire que même s'il trouvait la chambre, il n'y avait aucune garantie pour qu'il y ait accès? Devait-il être un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle pour pouvoir pénétrer dans la Chambre du Savoir?

L'esprit embrouillé par toutes ces questions sans réponses, Harry secoua la tête. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, lorsqu'il ne tomberait pas de sommeil. Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur Salazar.

- Merci, dit-il. Je dois partir me coucher à présent, mais je repasserai certainement demain. Cette bibliothèque est une merveille.

- Bien, répondit la statue.

- Oh, avant que je n'oublie, vous êtes certain que personne n'est venu depuis déjà plusieurs siècles? Pas même un certain Tom Jedusor ou lord Voldemort? demanda Harry.

- Non, je n'ai vu personne répondant à ces noms. Je te l'ai déjà dit, la dernière personne à m'avoir visité était Sidh Gaunt.

- Très bien, merci encore.

Et, sur ce, Harry s'en fut. Il retraversa les appartements de Salazar en sens inverse, prenant soin d'éteindre les lumières et de fermer les portes. Ensuite, il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune légèrement éclairée. À son grand soulagement, personne n'était présent.

Harry entreprit alors de traverser la pièce sans faire de bruit avant de descendre un étroit escalier de pierre parcouru de sept portes de chasue côté. Le dortoire des garçons de septième année se trouvait tout en bas, à droite, ainsi que l'indiquait un écriteau d'argent accroché à une porte de bois noir massif. Harry tourna la poignée représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même et pénétra, à sa plus grande surprise, dans un couloir. Des portes de bois vert parcouraient les murs de chaque côté du corridor, avec les noms des élèves gravés temporairement dans le bois. Sa chambre était la troisième porte à gauche et sa salle de bain, la porte qui lui faisait face.

Harry trouva cet arrangement particulièrement injuste. Pourquoi le Gryffondors devaient-ils s'amasser dans un dortoire commun, subissant les ronflements de leurs camarades – ainsi que leurs cauchemards, ajouta mentalement Harry en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité – lorsque le Serpentards avaient droit à leure propre chambre et salle de bain?! Complètement injuste!

C'est sur cette pensée que Harry pénétra dans sa chambre. La pièce était spartiate mais bien équippée et confortable. Un hublo se faisait face à la porte, dannant vue sur les profondeures du lac sous lequel étaient visiblement situés les quartiers des serpentards. Contre le mur de gauche se dressaient un bureau et des étagères vides qui ne demandaient qu'à être remplies. Sur le mur de droite se tenait un grand lit à baldaquins et draps vert émeraude. Une trappe en argent se trouvait au pied du lit, indiquant: " Pendrie".

Harry sortit sa malle rétrécie de la poche de sa robe, lui fit reprendre sa taille naturelle et la déposa contre le bureau. Il en sortit ensuite ses manuels scolaires, ses plumes, parchemins, et quelques unes de ses notes avant de les installer sur les étagères et dans les tiroirs du bureau. Puis il lévita ses vêtements dans la pendrie – dont il dut élargir l'intérieur magiquement – se déshabilla et revêtit un pijama. Enfin il s'empara de sa trousse de toilette, se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents et de se laver le visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de se coucher. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla très tard. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et d'enfiler son nouvel uniforme aux couleurs de sepentard. Il se démêla les cheveux grâce à un sort – et se promit d'en faire autant tous les jours à présent – et les laissa tomber librement le long de son dos musclé par le quidditch et son année passée à camper. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre prendre son sac de cours, y fourra tous ses manuels, quelques plumes et quelques parchemins et passa la lanière sur son épaule gauche, le sac pendant à son côté s'empressa de l'aléger d'un sort en pliant sous son poids.

Il remonta les marches menant à la salle commune en courant à moitié et remarqua un ou deux autres élèves faisant de même. Il se dépêcha de traverser les cachots, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'oeil à la montre que lui avait offert Mrs Weasley pour sa majorité. Arrivé dans le hall, Harry dût attendre qu'une file de Pouffsoufles de sixième année ne le dépasse avant de pouvoir se rendre dans la grande salle.

Une fois qu'il fut enfin arrivé à destination – c'est à dire la table des serpentards – il se tourna instinctivement vers la table des enseignants. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore qui bavardaient ensemble lui adressèrent un léger signe de tête et le professeur Slughorn – qui étaient jusqu'alors engagé dans une discussion qu'il semblait trouver passionante avec une professeur Chourave somnolante – se leva dès qu'il aperçut Harry et se dirigea précipitament vers la table des Serpentards.

Il se mit alors à distribuer les emplois du temps avec enthousiasme tandis que Harry se servait une assiette d'oeufs au bacon et un verre de jus de citrouille. Il se mit à manger avec appétit, observant les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle parler et rigoler d'un air insousciant. Les Gryffondors, se rendit-il compte avec amusement et une pointe de nostalgie, étaient de loin les plus bruyants. James, remarquant le regard de son "cousin" sur lui, lui fit signe avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Lily. Harry fut heureux de voire que son père avait muri depuis l'épisode des buses avec Rogue.

- Ah, Mr Potter! S'exclama une voie excitée.

Harry se retourna et retint un grognement en apercevant le professeur Slughorn.

- Professeur, dit-il.

- Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous accueillir dans ma maison, Mr. Potter! J'ai vu les résultats de vos examens et il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes brillant! Je suis certain que Serpentard ne peut que bénéficier de votre présence! Peut-être même gagnerons-nous la coupe des maisons, cette année. Cela fait dix ans que Serdaigle la gagne, se plaignit-il, et avant cela, c'était Gryffondor et même Pouffsoufle, à une ou deux reprise. Pour vous dir la vérité, cela fait trente-quatre ans que nou n'avons pas gagné! Trente-quatre ans, vous vous rendez compte?! Mais avec vous dans notre maison... Bref, voici votre emploi du temps!

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, qui y jeta un coup d'oeil. _Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? _Pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la seule période libre qu'il avait dans la semaine était le week-end. En effet, son emploi du temps se présentait ainsi:

**Lundi**

9h00- 11h00: Métamorphose

11h00-12h00: Etude des Runes

12h00-12h30: Repas

12h30-14h00:Soin aux Créatures Magiques

14h00-16h00: Sortilèges et Enchantements

16h00-17h00: Arithmancie

17h00-18h00: Divination

**Mardi**

9h00- 11h00: Potions

11h00-12h00: Langues Etrangères

12h00-13h00: Repas

13h00-15h00: Botanique

15h00-16h30: Histoire de la Magie

16h30-18h30: Médicomagie

**Mercredi**

9h00-11h00: Défence Contre les Forces du Mal

11h00-12h30:Soin aux Créatures Magiques

12h30-13h00: Repas

13h00-15h00: Métamorphose

15h00-16h00:Etude des Runes

16h00-17h00: Arithmancie

17h00-18h00:Langues Etrangères

22h00-00h00: Astronomie

**Jeudi**

9h00-11h00: Sortilèges et Enchantements

11h00-12h00: Divination

12h00-13h00: Repas

13h00-15h00: Botanique

15h00-17h00: Médicomagie

22h00-00h00: Astronomie

**Vendredi**

9h30-11h00: Histoire de la Magie

11h00-13h00: Potions

13h00-14h00: Repas

14h00-18h00: Défence Contre les Forces du Mal

- J'ai été étonné par le nombre de cours que vous avez choisi de suivre, Mr Potter, dit Slughorn en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps de son ouvel élève. Mais je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à maintenir le niveau. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vu les résultats de vos examens, brillant, vraiment, très brillant.

- Merci, dit Harry, l'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac.

_Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas de joindre le club de Slug, pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas de join..._

- C'est pourquoi je me demandais si vous voudriez bien joindre mon club.

_Oh non!!!!!_

- Il s'agit d'une petite réunion amicale où _certains _élèves peuvent se réunir et faire connaissance. C'est très agréable, vous verrez! S'excalma-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Hmm... C'est-à-dire, professeur, comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, je suis beaucoup de cours cette année et avec les devoirs, je crain fort de ne pas avoir le temps libre nécessaire... Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas?

L'enthousiasme de Slughorn retomba d'un coup.

- Oui, Oui, bien sûr je comprends, mon garçon, mais si vous pouvez venir, faîtes-moi signe, dit-il d'un ton déçu avant de recommencer à distribuer les emplois du temps.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ouf! Il avait échapper à la limace! (N/A: Slug signifie limace, en anglais.)

Après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner, Harry se rendit sans grand enthousiasme vers la classe du professeur Binns pour suivre un cours d'une heure trente d'Histoire de la Magie. Il remerciait le ciel que cette année là, le deux septembre tombait un Vendredi, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre les cours en douceur grâce au week-end qui lui permettrait de se préparer à la première semaine de cours.

Harry grimpa une volée d'escaliers montant au premier étage, tourna sur la gauche, emprunta un passage secret, dépassa l'infirmerie et quelques salles de classe vides avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il parvint à destination. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine d'élèves présents, attendant dans le couloir que le début du cours ne sonne. Toutes les Maisons étaient mélangées pour ce cour, le nombre d'élève par année étant probablement trop faible pour constituer une classe de deux maisons réunies.

Parmi les élèves de Serpentard se trouvaient lui-même, un garçon mince aux cheveux blond foncé dont le nom était Gargantesk Bigfat et une jolie fille rousse avec qui il discutait répondant au nom d'Aphrodite Jugson. Harry remarqua également trois Pouffsoufles,toutes des filles, dont les noms lui était totalement inconnus. Les Serdaigles étaient les plus nombreux. Trois filles et deux garçons étaient présents, le nez plongé dans leur livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, les Gryffondors ne se faisaient représenter que par deux élèves: Lily Evans et Remus Lupin.

Ne connaîssant personne d'autre, Harry se dirigea vers eux, un sourire sincère illuminant son visage.

Lily lui adressa elle aussi un sourire rayonnant et Remus se contenta de lui serrer la main.

- Comment ça va, Harry? S'enquit-il.

- Bien, répondit Harry. Et vous deux?

- Pareil, répondit Remus.

- Alors Harry, comment tu trouve Poudlard? Demanda Lily.

- C'est magnifique, répondit franchement Harry qui considérait le château comme son véritable "chez soi" depuis maitenant sept ans. Mais c'est immense. Heureusement, les tableaux et les fantômes sont là pour me montrer le chemin. Je me serais perdu, sans eux, mentit-il.

- Hmm, aquiesca Lily, je comprends tout à fait. La première fois que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai été ébahie par la taille du château. Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis perdue. Même maintenant, il m'arrive encore de me perdre. Le tout, c'est de ne pas s'aventurer dans des coins du château sans peintures et sans fantômes, comme les passages secrets. Tu ne sais jamais où ils mènent! Je me souviens d'une fois où je suis passée par une salle cours abandonnée qui débouchait sur un vieux couloir tout poussièreux. C'était au rez de chaussée. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, étant donné que je n'ai pas monté d'escaliers, mais une fois au bout du couloir, je me suis retrouvée en haut de la tour d'Astronomie! Je n'avais mis que cinq minutes pour trverser tout le château!

- Vraiment? Demandèrent Remus et Harry, intéressés par ce nouveau passage.

- Oui, mais quand j'ai essayé de retrouver la salle de classe, elle avait disparue. J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois de trouver le passage, mais rien à faire! Je n'y suis jamais parvenue. Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut faire attention où tu vas. Tu ne sais jamais où tu risque de te retrouver.

- C'est l'un des charmes de Poudlard, dit Remus d'un ton amusé.

À ce moment là, 9h30 sonna à l'horloge accrochée au bout du couloir. Les treize élèves se turent et entrèrent dans la salle de classe vide. Harry se dirigea vers une table au centre de la salle et fut rejoint par les deux autres élèves de Serpentard avant que Remus ou Lily ne put s'installer près de lui. Il adressa un regard d'excuse aux deux autres, puis commença à sortir ses affaires, étalant un rouleau de parchemin vierge sur sa table et déposant deux bouteilles d'encre de couleur différentes ainsi qu'une plume d'oie à côté du parchemin. Enfin, son _Histoire et Légendes du monde magique (niveau 7),_ de Cesar Leconteur attérit entre Gargantesk Bigfat et lui-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Binns, aussi gris, transparent et mort qu'à son époque, pénétra dans la salle de cours en traversant le tableau noir fixé au mur du fond. Toujours aussi terne que dans son souvenir, le fantôme consulta ses notes et commença à réciter son cours d'une voix monotone, comme un vieil aspirateur essoufflé. Soupirant, Harry empoigna sa plume, la trempa dans l'encre rouge et écrivit:

_La magie en Grande Bretagne entre 1803 et 1857._

Il essuya ensuite la plume d'oie et la retrempa dans un encrier, d'encre noire, cette fois-ci.

_Peu après le vote du Code international du secret magique en 1692, le ministère de la Magie fut créé. __C'est un grand honneur d'être nommé à ce poste prestigieux, mais cela entraîne également de grandes responsabilités. Pendant plus de cent ans, les ministres de la magie qui se succédèrent à la tête du pouvoir ne furent que des hommes. En 1798, Artemisia Lufkin, sorcière née en 1754, accéda au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Il s'agit là d'une première dans le monde magique dans son entier, aucune femme jusqu'à présent n'ayant eu un rôle si prononcé dans la politique magique._

_Artémisia Lufkin fut un ministre qui instaura plusieurs grande lois qui nous paraissent aujourd'hui primordiales. En 1803, suite à l'exécution de Gilbert Lementeur, qui s'était avéré être innocent des crimes dont on l'avait accusé, la ministre Lufkin fit passé la loi numéro 1203 qui supprime la peine de mort. Deux ans plus tard, les détraqueurs devinrent les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, réduisant ainsi les fréquentes attaques de ces créatures subies jusqu'alors par la population britanique et assurant la sécurité sans faille de la prison sorcière. En 1807, elle fit interdir l'usage de plusieurs sorts de magie noire, dont les sortilèges de mort, de torture et de commandemant qu'elle qualifia "d'impardonables". Ces trois sortilèges sont d'ailleurs aujourd'hui qualifiés de "Sortilèges Impardonnables" et leur usage est punni d'une sentence à vie à Azkaban. Elle fut remplacée par John Rongwork en 1811 et mourut d'une mort paisible en 1825. _

_Baumont Marjoribanks, célèbre botaniste né en 1742, découvrit en 1821 une plante magique sous-marine qu'il nomma la Branchiflore. La Branchiflore, plante connue pour permettre à son consomater de respirer sous l'eau, est par ailleurs..._

Le cours continua ainsi pendant une heure et demi, Harry se forçant tant bien que mal à ne pas s'endormir et à prendre des notes sur Crispin Cronk, envoyé à Askaban pour avoir élevé illégalement des sphinx qui avaient été vus par des moldus et Albéric Grunion, l'inventeur accidentel de la Bombabouse. Enfin, à onze heures, la cloche sonna et les élèves de Serpentard et de Pouffsoufle se rendirent deux étages plus bas, aux cachots.

- Dit Potter, demanda Gargantesk Bigfat à Harry alors qu'ils traversaient le Hall, ça te dérangerais de me passer tes notes d'Histoire de la Magie? Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Harry haussa les sourcils à la question, se souvenant de la façon dont ils avaient, lui et Ron, exploité Hermionne afin qu'elle leur rende ce même service.

- Ça dépend, dit-il, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir en échange?

Le blond parut un moment prit dépourvu avant qu'un rictus ne vienne orner le coin de ses lèvres fines.

- Un vrai Serpentard, hein? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?

- Des contacts au ministère, répondit immédiatement Harry. J'en ai besoin afin de trouver du travail plus facilement l'année prochaine.

- Hmm, fit Bigfat en réfléchissant. Et bien, je ne peut pas te garantir un poste, mais je peux parler de toi à mon oncle, qui travail dans le bureau de la justice magique, ainsi qu'à mon frère, qui fait partie du bureau des jeux et sports magiques. Ça t'intéresse?

- Ça et des informations, répondit Harry. Je te file mes notes d'Histoire de la Magie et je t'aide dans certains cours si tu me donne également toutes les informations que tu parviens à découvrir.

- C'est d'accord! S'exclama Bigfat. L'arrangement tient pour l'année?

- L'arrangement tient pour l'année, confirma Harry, content d'avaoir un pas dans la bonne direction afin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du ministère.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, notament des options qu'avait pris Harry et de ses résultats aux examens de fin d'année – ce qui rassura et enthousiasma Bigfat qui avait visiblement hâte de prendre des cours avec Harry – en attendant devant la porte de la classe de potions. Une vingtane d'élèves étaient présents, Serdaigles et Serpentards mélangés. Harry reconnut Ulys Travels, Severus Rogue, Boreus Avery, Alexandros Yaxley, Narcissa Black, Alecto Carrow, et Adhafera Nott. Les autres élèves lui étaient inconnus, bien que certains visages ne soient familiers.

Bientôt, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'énorme ventre de Slughorn le précéda dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle en file indienne, la grosse moustache de morse du professeur se retroussa dans un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il accueillait Rogue et Harry avec un enthousiasme tout particulier. Le cachot était rempli de vapeurs et d'odeurs étranges et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à un chaudron dans lequel reposait une potion à la couleur saphire. Harry s'assit à une table dans le fond de la salle – précaution nécessaire afin de pouvoir sortir du cachot le plus rapidement possible en cas d'accident – bientôt rejoint par Narcissa, qui lui adressa un beau sourire, et Adhafera Nott. Rogue, quant à lui, était installé en compagnie d'Avery, de Yaxley et Carrow. Harry remarqua qu'Ulys Travels avait dû s'asseoir avec deux Serdaigles, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

- Voyons, voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn, assis derrière son bureau. Comme vous pouvez le voire, nous acceuillons un nouvel élève dans cette classe. J'espère que vous réserverez un accueil chaleureux à Mr Potter.

Harry grogna lorsque les regards des autres élèves se tournèrent dans sa direction. Narcissa lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui rappela dangereusement à Harry le sourire que lui adressait Drago Malfoy.

- À présent, sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de la préparation des potions (niveau 2_) ...

Harry sortit son chaudron et le plaça au centre de la table tandis que Narcissa et Gargantesk sortait leurs balances. Ensuite, ses trois compagnons et lui-même entreprirent de déposer leurs ingrédients et leurs manuels sur le plan de travail qui fut rapidement des plus occupés.

- Alors, maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn qui revint devant les élèves et gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de sa robe de sorcier en tweed vert menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil les indetifiez. C'est le genre de chose qu'on vous demandera de faire après avoir obtenu vos ASPICS. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent devenir Auror ou Maître des Potions, il s'agit d'un bon entraînement. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faîtes vous-même. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci? Demanda-t-il en indiquant un chaudron situé devant la table de Rogue.

Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et vit une potion d'un noir d'encre bouilloner doucement, rendant des volutes de fumée écarlates. _ Filtre de Champa,_ songea Harry en respirant les vapeurs entêtantes de la potion.

Rogue leva la main, suivi d'une des élèves de Serdaigle. Slughorn lui fit signe de parler.

- C'est le Filtre de Champa, un filtre qui permet de découvrir des bribes de sa vie antérieure, telles que son ancien nom le visage de sa femme, etc... Le filtre plonge son consommateur dans dans une trance, ressemblant à s'y méprendre au sommeil, qui dure environ trois heures, répondit Rogue de sa voix désagréable, une once de passion présente dans son ton.

- Très bien, très bien! S'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui. Dix points pour Serpentard. À présent, poursuivit-il en indiquant le chaudron situé près de la table des Serdaigles, celle-ci est très connue, elle est souvent utilisée par les aurors... Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée?

Harry se dressa une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds et découvrit un chaudron plein de Polynectar.

- Il s'agit de Polynectar, monsieur, entendit-il une élève de Serdaigle parler. La potion permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Merveilleux! S'exclama Slughorn. Dix points pour Serdaigle, Miss Fermoon. Maintenant, celle-ci, dit-il en désignant le chaudron remplit de la potion bleue.

Harry se pencha et respira ue odeure de cassis et de mûres. _Elixire de l'amour éternel_, pensa Harry. Mais personne ne leva la main, pas même Rogue. Il fallait bien dire que Harry avait trouvé cette potion dans un livre intitulé _Rites et potions oubliées:à la découverte de l'âme._ Il doutait que beaucoup d'élèves de septième année en ait entendu parler.

Slughorn parut déçu du manque de réaction.

- Personne? Vraiment?... Mr Rogue, n'avez-vous même pas une petite idée? Non? Mlle Fernoon? Non plus? Et vous, Mr Potter? Interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Harry se retint de soupirer, puis répondit à la question.

- Il s'agit de l'Elixire de l'Amour Eternel, professeur. Il permet aux âmes de personnes éprises l'une de l'autre de se retrouver dans leurs vies futures et de se reconnaître immédiatement. La potion était très populaire chez les grecs, dans l'antiquité.

- Excellent, excellent! S'exclama Slughorn, tout sourire. Je savais que vous étiez brillant, Mr Potter. Ce sera vingt points pour Serpentard! Bien sûr, reprit Slughorn, l'Elixir de l'Amour Eternel a ses défauts. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est tombé peu à peu dans l'oubli. Car voyez-vous, personne n'a jamais trouvé d'antidote à cette potion et deux personnes s'aimant un jour peuvent très bien se haïrent le lendemain. Vous imaginez avoir votre âme liée à celle de votre pire ennemi pour l'éternité? C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il faut obtenir une dispense spéciale du ministère pour avoir le broit de la préparer... Mais maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail. Celui qui réussira sa potion gagnera une fiole du filtre de Champa, il est toujours intéressant de connaître un peu ses vies anté potion allez-vous devoir créer sans faute afin de gagner cette fiole? Demanda-til d'un ton animé. Et bien c'est très simple. Pour le savoir, il vous suffit de vous rendre à la page douze de votre manuel. Nous avons encore une heure et demi devant nous, ce qui devrait vous permettre de réaliser à peu près convenablement un chaudron de Veritusfiltrum, un dérivé moins puissant du Veritaserum. Je sais, c'est une potion compliquée et ardue et je ne m'attend pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. Celui ou celle qui aura le mieux réussi, cependant, gagnera le flacon de Champra. Allez-y!

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux ainsi que le bruit métallique des balances sur lesquelles on posait les ingrédients, mais personne ne prononça un minutes plus tard, le salle était entièrement remplie de vapeurs multicolores, selon la réussite des potions desquelles elles provenaient. Harry fit bouliir les crins de licorne dans le jus de Grenontes puis les égoutta et les mit de côté pour les ajouter une demi-heure plus tard. Le manuel précisait qu'il fallait faire bouillir un seul crin puis le couper en trois, mais Harry savait depuis peu que couper les crins de licorne diminuait leur pouvoir. Il vallait donc mieux choisir trois poils courts entiiers qu'un seul et le découper. Il fit part de cette réflexion à Gargantesk lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

Selon le manuel, il devait ajouter dix mililitres de sang de dragon, liquide instable et très réactif aux poils de licorne. Il choisit de le remplacer avec du sang de sepent vert possédant les mêmes propriétés utilisées par le sang de dragon dans cette potion, mais ne réagissant quasiment pas avec les crins de licorne. La capacité de la potion n'en serait que renforcée. Il continua ainsi à arrangé la recette et à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses modifications à ses trois camarades qui prenaient à présent des notes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ajouta les crins de licorne et eu la surprise de sa vie. Au lieu de tourner au vert émeraude décrit par le manuel, la potion tourna au vert très pâle. Il chercha à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec la potion mais ne trouva aucune explication, si ce n'est que les modifications apportées à la recette la rendait plus puissante que l'originelle. C'est alors que le déclic se fit: Véritaserum! Il avait créé une nouvelle recette, plus simple et plus rapide, du véritaserum! En dix minutes, si tout se passait comme prévu, il devrait parvenir à obtenir la potion transparente.

Rempli d'excitation, il cessa de regarder le manuel et compléta la potion de tête, en modifiant certains ingrédients du véritaerum d'origine qui gâcheraient sa nouvelle recette. Une plume d'aigle, trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une griffe d'Hypogryffe, deux feuilles en poudre de liane merveilleuse, trois tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et deux tours dans l'autre sens, le tout répété onze fois, pui enfin, trois grames cinq de poudre de corne de licorne. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent de surprise et d'excitation lorsqu'il vit sa potion devenir transparente. Il avait réussi!

Il fit part de sa découverte à ses compagnons dont les yeux s'arrondirent comme les yeux d'Hedwidge alors que Ron et lui s'étaient écrasés sur le saule cogneur avec la voiture du père de Ron en deuxième année.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda Narcissa.

- Quasiment, répondit Harry. De toute les façons, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une potion de vérité plus puissante que le Veritusfiltrum. Et tu peux me dire combien de potions de vérité transparentes tu connais?

Une fois de plus, les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent. Harry, excité par sa découverte, s'empressa de retranscrire la recette de sa nouvelle potion sur un parchemin vierge, notant ici et là la potion dont il s'était inspiré et ce qu'il avait modifié.

- Et voilà, le temps est...écoulé! Déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît.

Il passa entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstenait de tout commentaire mais reniflait parfois une potion ou la remuait un peu.

- Brillant! Excellent! S'exclama-t-il en observant la potion de Rogue et son groupe.

Il recommença son tour, puis, enfin, il arriva à la table où Harry, Narcissa, Gargantesk et Adhafera Nott étaient assis. Lorsqu'il vit la potion transparente qui bouillonait tranquillement dans le chaudron de Harry, son visage potelé prit une expression incrédule.

- Impossible! Marmonna-t-il avant de tester la potion en la remuant et en la reniflant. Comment?...demanda-t-il d'une voix couinante d'excitation en regardant Harry.

- Comme ça, dit Harry en lui tendant le parchemin où il avait inscrit les étapes qu'il avait suivi pour réaliser la potion.

Slughorn lut avidement les notes inscrites sur le parchemin, les mains tremblantes, la moustache frémissante et le visage rayonnant.

- Excellent! S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé sa lecture. Que dis-je, excellent, brillant, oui! Brillanticime! Du Veritaserum, vous êtes parvenu à trouver une nouvelle recette pour créer du Veritaserum! En seulement une heure et demi! Jamais dans toute ma carrière!...

Le regard de tous les élèves se tourna vers Harry, qui eut toute la peine du monde à ne pas rougir. Rogue arborait un visage jaloux et un tantinet haineux tandis que les Serdaigles l'observaient comme s'il était un animal en voix de disparition.

- Le vaiqueur incontestable! S'écria Slughorn à la cantonade. Brillant, Harry, génial! Merlin, il est évident que vous êtes fait pour devenir Maître des Potions, avec un talent comme le vôtre! Cependant, vous n'avez pas réalisé la potion demandée, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire, le groupe de Mr Rogue et le vôtre recevront tous deux le prix promis au gagnant du concour: un flacon de Champra pour chaque élève! Faîtes en bon usage!

Slughorn se dirigea vers son bureau et tira huit fioles remplies d'un liquide noir d'un des tiroire avant de les distribuer aux élèves gagnants, l'air absolument ravi. Alors que les élèves quittaient la salle, il rappela Harry.

- Mr Potter, dit-il, il faut absolument que vous veniez avec moi chez le directeur. Il doit voire ça! Ensuite, nous devrons envoyer votre potion et sa recette au ministère afin de la faire publier. Vous irez loin, mon garçon, très loin!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore pénétra dans le cachot, un air intrigué sur le visage.

- Oh, Albus, venez, venez, il faut absolument que vous voyiez cela! Mr Potter ici présent est tout simplement un géni des potions! Il est parvenu à créer une nouvelle recette de Veritaserum en une heure et demi! Vous vous rendez compte? La recette originelle prenait un mois entier de préparation, mais avec celle de Mr Potter, le serum est près en une heure, tout au plus! Venez voir, Albus, venez voir!

Le dit sorcier s'approcha du chaudron où gisait la potion transparente et, ainsi que l'avait fait Slughorn, la touilla et la renifla. Intéressé, il s'empara des notes de Harry et se mit à lire.

- Brillant, dit-il calmement une fois qu'il en eut terminé, lançant un regard approbateur au jeune homme.

- N'est-ce pas? S'exclama Slughorn. Il faut absolument en faire part au ministère et faire publier cette nouvelle recette! Nous avons un nouveau géni à Poudlard! Bon, je m'occupe tout de suite d'appeler mes contacts!

Slughorn disparut dans son bureau, laissant Harry seul avec Dumbledore.

- Je suis impressionné, Harry. Dîtes-moi, la découverte était-elle intentionnelle?

- Pas vraiment, non, grimaça Harry. Au début, c'était plutôt un coup de chance. Je voulais simplement reproduire un Veritusfiltrum plus puissant, pas découvrir une nouvele façon de réaliser le Veritaserum. Par contre, après avoir ajouté les crins de licornes, je me suis inspiré des dernières maneuvres de la recette du Veritaserum. C'est là que c'est devenu intentionnel.

- Tout de même, vous avez été brillant. Cette découverte nous sera très utile, vous savez. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles le ministère utilise le Veritaserum aussi rarement est la longueure de sa préparation. Avec cette nouvelle recette, et bien... Je vous laisse imaginer.

Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, Mr Potter, c'est que vous venez de faire un grand pas dans les bonnes grâces du ministère, croyez-moi. D'un autre côté, votre découverte va indéniablement vous attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Etes-vous certain de vouloir informer le publique de cette nouvelle recette aussi rapidement? Ne désirez-vous pas attendre un peu et commencer à détruire les Horcruxes auparavant?

Harry réfléchit intensément à la question puis répondit:

- C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré attendre un peu, mais je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard. Si je connais bien le professeur Slughorn, le ministère doit déjà être au courant. Alors je ferai avec. Ça m'étonnerait fortement que Voldemort se doute de quoi que ce soit, concernant ses Horcruxes. Je pense pouvoir agir en toute liberté. J'irai détruire le diadème de Serdaigle dès demain. En revanche, j'aurai sûrement besoin de votre aide pour les autres. Il faudra qu'on s'occuppe de la bague et du colier avant le journal et la coupe. Ces deux là, je ne sais pas du tout comment les récupérer.

- Nous verrons en temps et en heure, Harry. Je suis certain qu'à nous deux, nous y parviendrons, dit Albus Dumbledore. Venez, Harry, il est plus que temps d'aller déjeuner.


	9. IX Lafaroosh et diadème terni

_Prcédemment:_

_- Tout de même, vous avez été brillant. Cette découverte nous sera très utile, vous savez. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles le ministère utilise le Veritaserum aussi rarement est la longueure de sa préparation. Avec cette nouvelle recette, et bien... Je vous laisse imaginer._

_Les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent._

_- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, Mr Potter, c'est que vous venez de faire un grand pas dans les bonnes grâces du ministère, croyez-moi. D'un autre côté, votre découverte va indéniablement vous attirer l'attention de Voldemort. Etes-vous certain de vouloir informer le publique de cette nouvelle recette aussi rapidement? Ne désirez-vous pas attendre un peu et commencer à détruire les Horcruxes auparavant?_

_Harry réfléchit intensément à la question puis répondit: _

_- C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré attendre un peu, mais je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard. Si je connais bien le professeur Slughorn, le ministère doit déjà être au courant. Alors je ferai avec. Ça m'étonnerait fortement que Voldemort se doute de quoi que ce soit, concernant ses Horcruxes. Je pense pouvoir agir en toute liberté. J'irai détruire le diadème de Serdaigle dès demain. En revanche, j'aurai sûrement besoin de votre aide pour les autres. Il faudra qu'on s'occuppe de la bague et du colier avant le journal et la coupe. Ces deux là, je ne sais pas du tout comment les récupérer. _

_- Nous verrons en temps et en heure, Harry. Je suis certain qu'à nous deux, nous y parviendrons, dit Albus Dumbledore. Venez, Harry, il est plus que temps d'aller déjeuner._

**Chapitre 9**

**Lafaroosh et diadème terni.**

Harry se dépêcha de parcourir les couloirs sombres des cachots humides en direction de la Grande Salle. Les talons de ses bottes en cuir de dragon résonnaient contre la pierre nue et inégale du sol tandis qu'il revoyait mentalement ce qu'il s'était passé durant le cour de potion. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Slughorn avait déjà déjà contacté plusieurs de ses nombreux contacts pour leur faire parte de la nouvelle recette du Veritaserum découverte par l'un de ses élèves. Le ministère dans son entier ne tarderait pas à être au courant, et avec lui, Voldemort. Harry allait devoir mettre ses plans en route le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que ses pieds entamaient l'ascention de l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée, Harry commença à lister les noms des mangemorts qu'il connaissait. Yaxley, Avery, Pettegrew, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Nott, Croupton, Karkaroff, Rosier, Dolohov, Travers, Mulciber, Rookwood, Carrow, Wilkes, et peut-être même Verpey... Lequel de ces Mangemorts allait-il devoir livrer au ministère? Et comment s'y prendre? Il s'avait qu'il devait faire en sorte que le ministère soit sur le point de découvrir l'identité de l'un de ces mangemorts avant de mettre son plan à exécution, sinon Voldemort se méfierait de lui.

Il arriva au sommet de l'escalier de pierre et entreprit de traverser le hall en direction de la Grande Salle. Certains des Mangemorts dont il venait de se remémorer les noms étaient encore à Poudlard, comme Yaxley, Avery, Rosier, Pettegrew, Wilkes, les Carrow et Rookwood. Il ne pouvait doc pas vendre ces derniers, dont certains ne portaient pas encore la marque, au ministère. En revanche, Travers, Dolohov et Mulciber travailaient déjà au ministère et fournissaient des informations à Voldemort.

Faire en sorte que le ministère les soupçonne serait assez simple. De simples sortilèges de méfiance et de compulsions lancés sur les bonnes personnes feraient l'affaire. Le ministère ne leur ferait plus confiance, les informations fournies à Voldemort deviendraiet de plus en plus rares et insignifiantes et enfin, Harry pourraient les attapper "sur le fait" vêtus de leur costume de mangemort... Ainsi, ni le ministère, ni Voldemort ne soupçonnerait Harry. Le ministère à cause de leurs soupçons et le mage noir par la preuve de 'incompétence de ces mangemorts particuliers. Le tou était de pouvoir lancer les sortilèges de compulsions sur les bonne personnes.

Harry interrompit le cour de ses pensée lorsqu'il arriva à la table des Serpentards. Nacirssa, assise entre Adhafera Nott et Gargantesk Bigfat, lui fit signe de venir s'installer à côté d'elle alors que Gargantesk s'écartait pour lui laisser place. Harry hocha la tête en remerciment et se dirigea vers ses deux "amis".

Il se glissa entre les deux et remplit son assiette de poulet pâné et de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise. Alors qu'il entamait son repas avec apétit, Narcissa demanda:

- Alors, Harry, quand comptes-tu boire ton filtre de Champra? Demanda Narcissa.

La question prit Harry au dépourvu. Il avait totalement oublé l'existence de la petite fiole de potion qui gisait dans le creux de sa poche. A présent qu'il resongeait, il devait bien admettre être curieux. Connaître sa vie antérieure semblait une intéressante perspective. Bien entendu, il ne verrait que des flashs par-ci par-là et serait coupé émotionnellement de ses souvenirs mais il auait au moins connaissance de son nom et des noms des différents membres de sa famille.

- Et toi, quand comptes-tu boire le filtre? Demanda-t-il en retour.

- Ce soir, répondit Narcissa, je suis pressée de connaître ma vie antérieure et j'ai lu quelque part que les souvenirs se présentent sous forme de rêve, alors autant dormir pendant que la potion fait effet.

- Tout à fait d'accord, dit Harry, je pense faire de même.

- Tu me raconteras ce que tu auras vu? Demanda Narcissa, curieuse.

- Uniquement si tu me racontes ce que _tu _auras vu, répondit Harry en la fixant dans les yeux, les sourcils haussés et un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Bien entendu, susura la séduisante jeune femme blonde du bout des lèvres, un rictus moqueur déformant son visage à la peau blanche et à la bouche pulpeuse.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête dans sa direction, un sourire nerveux apparaissant brièvement sur son visage, puis détourna la tête et recommença à manger. Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans les couloirs menant vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les septièmes années de Serpentards qui avaient coisis de continuer la défense contre les Forces du Mal étaient déjà présent et regardaient en chien de faïence les Gryffondors avec qui ils avaient cour.

Du côté des Serpentards se trouvaient Rogue, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes, Narcissa, Adhafera Nott, Eloise Bulstrode et à présent lui même. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils étaient dix. Harry reconnut James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Leandra. Il remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction que Peter n'était pas présent. Les cinq autres élèves se composaient de trois filles et de deux garçons qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Harry était apparemment le dernier à arriver. Il vit James et Sirius le saluer de la tête et il leur répondit le plus discrètement possible, un léger sourir aux lèvres. Il éprouvait un grand soulagement de savoir que son "cousin" ne le rejettait pas à cause de sa Maison. James avait certainement mûri depuis l'épisode que Harry avait entrevu dans la pensine de Rogue durant sa cinquième année.

Harry alla se ranger à côté d'Eloise Bulstrode, qui s'appuyait seule contre un pan de mur, et se mit à attendre comme les autres l'arrivée du professeur Lafaroosh. Il laissa son regard èrer un peu partout, observant les autres élèves qui semblaient s'ennuyer de pied ferme et s'occupaient à se lancer des regars assassins entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.

Harry détourna le regard et s'interessa à la fenêtre qui lui faisait face et dévoilait un ciel sombre et couvert de nuages noirs. Dehors, la pluit tombait à verse, brouyant le paysage montagneux et trempant la terre d'écosse déjà emplie d'eau. Harry ne doutait pas que lorsque le soleil reviendrait et qu'il se risquerait dehors, le parc serait embaumé de la douce odeur de terre humide et du parfum des fleurs sauvages qui auraient poussé d'ici là.

La vieille cloche en éteint accrochée en haut de la tour directoriale sonna le début des cours, brisant les songes du jeune homme. Les dix-huit élèves pénétrèrent dans la classe et s'installèrent de parts et d'autres de la salle.

Les murs avaient été recouverts de tapisseries et de parchemins représentant combats, duels, créatures, et toutes sortes de choses de la même catégorie. Le bureau professorale était recouvert d'objets étranges et d'amulettes. Hary en reconnut la pluplart, comme plusieurs scrutoscopes, une ou deux glaces à l'ennemis et des artefacts moins connus. Il y avait deux boulespoire, quelques projefeus et protectfeus, des malédecteurs, des protejtois et des confundus en boîtes. Il ne reconnut cependant aucune des amulettes. Derrière le bureau, l'escalier menant aux apparetements privés du professeur était recouvert d'un tapis antidérapant rouge bordeau. La porte menant aux appartements, quant à elle, demeurait nue.

Harry s'assit au deuxième rang, sachant pertinemment que seuls les trois premiers rangs seraient occuppés, conmpte tenu du nombre réduit d'élèves de Serpentard. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Narcissa et Adhafera Nott, alors que s'installaient derrière eux Eloise Bulstrode et Evan Rosier. Rogue, Avery et Wilkes étaient, quant à eux, assis au premier rang et discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Harry remarqua que Rogue et Avery se frottaient discrètement l'avant-bras gauche comme pour atténuer une douleur persistante. Les yeux de Harry s'assombrirent. Voldemort préparait quelque chose.

Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de chêne située en haut des escaliers recouverts du tapis rouge s'ouvrit à la volée. Le battant alla s'écraser contre le mur de pierre avec un bang retantissant, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Minoenne, dissimulée sous sa robe, qui émit un bruyant sifflement de mécontentement. " _Ne peut-on donc jamais dormir en paix?! Je HAIS ces ideuses créatures sur pattes!" _Le sifflement attira l'attention de Narcissa qui regarda dans la direction de Harry, un éc lair de curiosité passant dans ses yeux..._Ne savent même pas ramper correctement, sont incapables de produire un son correct..._ continua de ronchonner Minoenne d'un ton indinié..._ et maintenant ils se mettent à claquer leurs espèces de morceaux de bois contre les pierres!" _Termina le serpent avant de changer de position et de s'installer plus confortablement sous la robe de son maître. Harry se contenta de regarder Narcissa avec une expression qu'il espérait innocente avant de tourner son attention sur le professeur qui se tenait à présent debout derrière son bureau.

Isilda Lafaroosh était une petite femme d'apparence assez commune à laquelle Harry n'aurait pas accordé un second regard si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Elles devait mesurer un petit mètre soixante et portait ses cheveux noirs très courts. Les quelques cheveux blancs qui striaient sa chevelure et le début de pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux marrons indiquaient qu'elle devait se trouver dans la quarrantaine. Elle avait des lèvres fines, des joues creuses, des pommettes saillantes et un nez assez court. Sa peau avait été tanée par le soleil faisant ressortir plusieurs cicatrices blanchâtres courant un peu partout sur son visage et ses mains aux ongles courts et nets.

L'ancienne aurore reconvertie professeur était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière couleur prune qui n'avait de toute évidence pas le but d'être élégante ou féminine. Le vêtement en coton uni avait été fendu au niveau des jambes afin de ne pas entraver les mouvements et les manches de la robes épousaient la forme du bras au lieu de s'évaser comme pour le modèle standard d'une robe de sorcier. Il était évident que le professeur Lafaroosh appréciait plus le côté pratique des choses que leur côté esthétique.

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans la classe de septième année de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit-elle sèchement d'une voix rauque et légèrement erraillée. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais préciser que je ne tolérerai aucun trouble-fête et autre farceur se permettant de faire du chahut durant ce cour. Le premier que je vois interrompre la leçon dans un but immature et récréatif prendra immédiatement la porte pour ne plus jamais en franchir le seuil. Me suis-je montrée assez claire?

Silence. Les élèves se lancèrent mutuellement des regards qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose: ils n'allaient pas rigoler tous les jours, avec celle-là.

- Sachez également que j'ai horreur d'être ignorée, reprit Lafaroosh. Alors je vais répéter ma question. Me suis-je montrée assez claire?

- Oui, professeur, répondirent en choeur les élèves.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, avant de commencer, je vais faire l'appel et vous répartir à nouveau. Je n'aime pas du tout la façon avec laquelle vous êtes installés dans cette classe.

Les élèves, indignés, émirent des protestations bruyantes.

- Silence! _Je_ suis le professeur et _vous_ êtes les élèves. Vous devez m'obéir! Si vous n'êtes pas content, sortez!

Le silence se fit à nouveau et tout le monde garda sa place.

- Parfait. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous lèverez la main et répondrez "présent" afin que je puisse déterminer qui est qui. Vous avez bien compris?

- Oui, madame, répondit la classe.

Alors, Lafaroosh sortit un registre en cuir qu'elle déposa sur son bureau avant de s'installer à ce dernier. Puis, elle commença à faire l'appel, ses perçants yeux marrons faisant des allés et retours entre la liste de noms et les élèves présents dans la classe, mémorisant l'identité de chacun.

- Bien, dit-elle lorsqu'elle en eut terminé. A présent, que tout le monde se lève et se range en ligne au fond de la classe. Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez à votre nouvelle place. Oh, et emportez vos affaires avec vous.

Les élèves se levèrent et firent passer leurs sacs de cours par dessus leurs épaules, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la classe eyt la répartition débuta.

- Abington, Lucy, appela Lafaroosh tandis qu'une jeune Gryffondor aux longs cheveux blond cendré s'avançait. Placez-vous au premier rang, sur votre gauche.

La jeune fille s'avança et alla s'installer à la place désignée.

- Avery Boreus, asseyez-vous à côté d'Abington.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de protester, Avery obeit. Il jeta tout de même un regard vénimeux en direction de Lafaroosh et murmura "sang de bourbe" pour faire bonne figure.

- Allong, Stephan, premier à droite. Black, Narcissa, à côté d'Allong.

Il devint vite évident que Lafaroosh prenait soin de placer un Gryffondor en compagnie d'un Serpentard et qu'elle annonçait les noms en suivant le registre rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ainsi, Allong Stéphany, la jumelle de Stephan, fut placée en compagnie de Bulstrode, Eloise derrière Avery et Abington. Suivirent Sirius Black et Adhafera Nott, Harry, qui fut placé pour son plus grand plaisir avec sa mère, Lily Evans, Rogue et Leandra Johnson, Evan Rosier et Remus, James et Wilkes Chronos et enfin, Restan Kalie et Westland Logan, tous deux Gryffondors car il n'y avait plus de Serpentard.

- Très bien, à présent que vous connaissez vos places pour l'année, nous pouvons commencer, dit le professeur Lafaroosh. Vous allez commencer par sortir vos manuels, vos plumes et vos parchemins. Nous ne passerons à la pratique qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter le programme de l'année et tester vos connaissances.

Il y eut quelques grognement qui firent froncer les sourcils du professeur Lafaroosh. Puis, les élèves se mirent à sortir leurs affaires. Harry déposa deux rouleaux de parchemins, deux bouteilles d'encre, une plume d'oie et son manuel _Puissantes Forces du Mal les plus connues: comment s'en protéger,_ par Bernellia Enfeu à côté de lui alors que sa mère faisait de même. Il déroula le haut de l'un des parchemins, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et attendit.

- Parfait, dit Lafaroosh. Vous êtes tous au courant, je présume, que vous avez des examens, les Aspics, à passer en d'année et que ce sont eux qui détermineront votre carrière future. Je vais donc m'efforcer de vous apprendre ce dont vous aurez besoin pour passer l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans ce but, nous étudierons principalement les sorts, maléfices et sortilèges ansi que les créatures maléfiques. Maintenant, cependant, je crains fort que nous soyons en guerre. Il me revient donc le devoir de vous apprendre à combattre afin que vous puissiez vous défendre correctement en cas d'attaque. Nous étudierons donc également duels et stratégies et je vous ferais combattre à tour de rôle avec le partenaire qui vous a été assigné au début de ce cour. Des questions?

Harry entendit Remus, assis derrière lui, lever la main.

- Oui, Mr Lupin?

- Professeur, allons-nous changer de partenaire au cour de l'année?

- Bien entendu, dit Lafaroosh. Chacun sait que chaque individu a façonb de combattre unique. Il vous faudra donc changer de partenaires de temps à autres. D'autres questions?

Lily leva la main.

- Miss Evans?

- Qu'entendez-vous lorsque vous dîtes que nous allons étudier la "stratégie"?

- Basiquement, je vais vous apprendre à penser, miss Evans. Je vais vous enseigner à garder votre calme en toutes circonstances et penser rapidement avant d'agir, afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Imaginez, par exemple, que vous soyez attaquée par un groupe de mangemorts et que vous soyez seule. A première vue, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Ils sont trop nombreux, cruels, ont l'habitude de se battre et vous restez pétrifiée par la peur, les bras balants. Vous ne savez que faire. Pendant que vous paniquez, les mangemorts ont eu le temps de vous tuer.

Maintenant, si vous gardez la tête froide et analysez la situation, vous vous rendrez compte que les mangemorts ne vous encerclent pas et que vous avez plusieurs voies d'issues. Sur votre gauche se trouve une ruelle sombre qui mène à une grande avenue pleine de monde. Il vous suffit alors de vous désillusionner, de créer une diversion quelconque et de rejoindre rapidement la foule présente à quelques mètres de là où vous serez en sécurité.

Il ne s'agit bien sûr que d'u scénario parmi d'autres, mais il illustre bien mon point de vue. Vous devez penser rapidement, efficacement et surtout, vous ne devez pas paniquer. Vous paniquez, vous êtes morts. Compris, tout le monde.

- Oui, madame, dirent les élèves.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il d'autres questions?

Les élèves firent non de la tête et attendirent avec impatience que le professeur reprenne. Voyant qu'elle toute l'attention, Lafaroosh reprit.

- Bien, à présent testons vos connaissances. Miss Allong, pouvez-vous me dire si le sortilège Diffindo est interdit par la loi?

Stéphany sursauta mais répondit, prise au dépouvu:

- Non, il ne l'est pas.

- Pourquoi, d'après vous, serait-il autorisé? Demanda le professeur.

- Et bien, on l'apprend en sortilèges et tout le monde s'en sert presque tous les jours. S'il était interdit, on serait tous à Azkaban, dit encore Stéphanie.

- Faux! Hurla l'ex auror, faisant sursauter les élèves pour la énième fois. Sachez que tous sorts dits neutres, comme les sorts de découpage, de lévitation, et même de coloration et de parfum sont, sous certaines circonstances interdits d'usage par le ministère.

James leva la main.

- Mr Potter, vous avez quelque chose à dire?

- Oui. J'aurais voulu savoir comment un sort de coloration pouvait bien être dangereux?

- Bonne question. Sachez que les sorts de colorations ne sont, en eux même, pas très dangereux. Malgré cela, ils peuvent être utilisés pour créer des illusions très réelles qui elles peuvent créer des accidents. Je crois me souvenir d'un cas où un coloriste s'était servi de son art afin de tuer sa femme. Il l'avait emmenée au sommet d'une montagne et avait créé l'illusion d'un pont au dessus du vide. Il a poussé son épouse à traverser et elle est bien entendu tombée dans le vide. Vous comprendrez donc que dans ces circonstances, les sorts de dessins et de colorisation sont interdits. Il en va de même pour les sorts coupants dont le diffindo qui peut servir à décapiter quelqu'un, les sorts de lévitation, dont le wingardium leviosa, qui, lancé sur un être vivant lui fait faire une crise cardiaque. Les autres sorts de lévitation peuvent également servir à tuer quelqu'un en le faisant tomber d'une haute hauteur. Les sorts de parfums peuvent servir à asphyxier, vous pouvez même convoquer le coeur de quelqu'un avec un sortilège d'attraction. Vous me suivez, jusque là?

Les élèves hauchèrent la tête.

- Bien, ce que je veux dire c'est que tous les sorts neutres peuvent être dangereux et sont, sous certaines circonstances interdits par le ministère. Si vous tuez quelqu'un, peu importe le sort que vous utilisez, c'est un envoi directe à Azkaban jusqu'à votre mort. Si vous blessez intentionnellement quelqu'un, votre sentence sera décidée par le Magenmagot. Il en va de même pour une catagorie bien précise de magie dite "blanche". Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de quoi il s'agit?

Personne ne répondit. Harry, comme les autres, écoutait avec attention. Il avait toujours été doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il n'aurait jamais songé à se défendre en utilisant des sortilèges de lévitation ou des sortilèges ménagers. Car maintenant qu'il y pensait, même un _Récurvite_ pouvait faire des dégats s'il était envoyé dans les yeux d'un adversaire. Les possibilités étaient immenses.

- Non? Personne? Et bien il s'agit des sorts de médicomagie. Un médicomage peut faire un redoutable dueliste. Il connaît la physionomie humaine mieux que personne et sait quels sort envoyer et ou viser plus faire le plus de domage possible. Il y a environ trois ans j'ai dû intervenir lors d'une attaque de mangemorts sur un couple de médicomages. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils auraient facilement pu se passer de notre aide. Ils ont brisé les os de plusieurs de leurs ennemis, les ont aveuglés à vie, ils en ont même écorché un vif et ont fait bouillir la cervelle d'un autre. C'est pour ça que tous les médicomages sont surveillés étroitement par le ministère. Leur science, aussi bénéfique soit elle lorsque utilisée pour soigner des patients, peut s'avérer la pire de toutes les magies dîtes "noire". Un médicomage qui se servirait de ses connaîssances pour commettre un meutre de sang froid serait condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Les élèves frissonèrent.

- Bien, à présent, passons à la magie noire. Qui peut me dire comment on reconnaît un sort de magie noire?

Rogue leva la main.

- Oui, Mr Rogue?

- Les sorts de magie noire sont catégorisés sous trois grandes classes. Premièrement les sorts de contrôle, dont l'Imperium est le plus puissant. Deuxièmement, les sorts de torture, dont l'emblème est le Doloris. Et enfin, les sorts de mort, avec l'Avada Kedavra comme le plus dangereux. On les différentie des autres sorts, c'est à dire les sorts neutres et les sorts blancs, par la façon utilisée pour les jeter. Un sort de magie blanche nécessite la plupart du temps des sentiments bénéfique afin de pouvoir les faire marcher. Les sorts neutres sont neutres et ne nécessite aucune émotion, si ce n'est la volonté de les faire marcher. Les sorts noirs, ou maléfices, enfin, demande que celui qui les lance les nourissent de haine, de colère, de dégoût et d'un profond désir de faire mal et de contôler.

Un silence suivit cette explication pour le moins détaillée durant laquelle Harry vit Sirius se retourner et lancer un regard de profond dégoût à l'envers de Rogue.

- Bien. Merci Mr Rogue pour cette explication très ... complète, dit Lafaroosh. Et dix points pour Serpentard. A présent, vous devez savoir qui si vous utilisez la magie noire dans le but de vous défendre, vous n'enfreindrez pas la loi. Si vous l'utilisez sur des animeaux, vous n'enfreindrez pas la loi non plus. Les seuls exceptions à ces deux règles sont les Impardonnables. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous? Et bien parcequ'il ne peuvent être contrés et qu'une personne jugée capable de s'en servir est une menace en elle-même.

Résumons et nottez ce que je m'apprête à dire.

Les élèves trempèrent leurs plume dans l'encre.

- Les sorts se calssent sous trois catégorie: magie blanche, magie neutre et magie noire. La magie blanche est essentiellement bénéfique et totalement autorisée par le ministère. Une seule branche en est interdite sous certaines circonstances: la médiconmagie. La magie neutre est interdite et pénalisée si utilisée dans le but de tuer ou de blesser. Enfin, la magie noire est tolérée lorsqu'elle n'est pas utilisée à l'encontre d'humains ou qu'elle sert à se défendre.

Le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins cessa une petite minute après que le professeur eut terminé de parler.

- Bien, à présent que nous en avons terminé avec les sorts, sortilèges et maléfices, nous allons entamer la partie créatures de cette introduction. J'assume, étant donné que vous avez tous eu au minimum Effort Exeptionnel dans cette matière lors des BUSES, que tout le monde dans cette classe sait reconnaître un loup-garou et se défendre contre un épouvantard. Nous n'étudierons donc pas les crétures les plus communes mais les plus rares et les plus dangereuses. Vous avez tous entendu parler de détraqueurs, de géants, de vampires et de trols. Qui peut me résumer en quelques mots les caractéristiques de ces créatures?

Lily, Rogue et Lupin levèrent la main.

- J'aimerais entendre quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore pris la parole, s'il vous plaît.

Personne ne se présenta.

- Très bien. Que pensez-vous de tester les connaîssances de notre nouveau venu à Poudlard?

Les élèves se tournèrent discrètement vers Harry qui maudit sa chance.

- Mr Harryctos Potter, je crois? Demanda Lafaroosh en pénétrant Harry de ses iris noisettes.

- C'est ça, répondit Harry.

- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous mon garçon? Dîtes-nous ce que vous savez de ces créatures.

Harry prit une inspiration et débuta.

- Les géants sont des créatures humanoides primitives et violentes mais pas foncièrement mauvaises. Leur société repose essentiellement sur leur taille et leur force physique. Le plus grand et le plus fort sera le chef de la tribu tandis que le plus petit et faible servira de tête de turque et de serviteur. Ils apprécient les cadeaux brillant et aime à attaquer les humains qui leur paraissent faibles de par leur petite taille. C'est pour cela que les géants ont la réputation de créatures maléfiques.

Les vampires, quant à eux, sont d'ex-humains, sorciers comme moldus, qui ont attrappé un virus transmis par la morsure de leurs congénères. Ils ont besoin de sang humain pour survivre et tue leur victime la plupart du temps car la mort définitive est le seul antidote connu au virus. Depuis que la potion de régénéressence sanguine a été inventée, les vampires n'ont plus besoin d'attaquer les humains bien qu'ils y ait encore quelques...incidents. Un vampire se consume sous les rayons du soleil et est allergique à l'ail. C'est leur besoin vital de tuer qui les rend maléfiques.

Quant aux trolls, ils sont stupides. Ils aiment casser, briser, se battre, s'enivrer et ne savent pas parler. D'après ce que nous savons d'eux,, ils peuvent comprendre de simples mots comme "gateaux", "oui" et "non", mais ça s'arrête. Les trolls sont excessivement dangereux et ont une peau résistante à la magie. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher.

Enfin, les détraqueurs sont les créatures les plus viles dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. Ils ont une silhouette humanoide et sont recouverts d'un long vêtement noir en lambeaux et d'une cagoule qui leur recouvre le crâne. Leur présence glace littéralement l'atmosphère et vous remplit d'un sentiment de désespoir. Vous revivez vos pires souvenirs encore et encore. Leur pire pire arme est ce qui a été nommé le "baiser du détraqueur". Un détraqueur, par ce procédé, aspire l'âme d'une personne ne laissant qu'un corps encore en vie, mais vide. La seule défense connue est le sortilège du Patronus qui consiste à donner vie au bonheur et à l'espoire afin de repousser le détraqueur.

- Merci, Mr Potter, pour cette expliquation détaillée, dit le professeur. Et dix points pour Serpentard.

Outre ces créatures, nous étudieront les vélanes et leurs cousines marines, les Aquaservinas. Nous verront également les Inferis. Les vélanes sont des créatures venues d'Europe de l'est à l'apparence séductrice. Elles sont reconnaissables grâce à leurs longs cheveux blonds. Elles ont le pouvoir d'ensorceler les hommes et de faire d'eux ce qu'elles veulent. Elles leur demanderait de sauter par dessus une falaise qu'ils le feraient. Lorsqu'elles sont sous le coup de la colère, elles changent de forme et deviennent de hideuses créatures pourvues d'un long bec et d'ailes écailleuses capables de cracher du feu. Les Aquaservinas, quant à elles, ressemblent en tout point aux vélanes si ce n'est pour leur queue de poisson. Elle prennent plaisir à attirer les hommes sous la mer afin de les dépouiller de leurs biens. Elles ont longtemps été confondues avec des sirènes par les grecs. Enfin, les inferis sont des cadavres animés par un mage noir et capables de tout car ils ne ressentent pas la douleur et sont quasiment invincibles. La seule chose capable de les détruire et de les repousser est le feu. Les inferis ont également la particularité de...

Les quatre heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal passèrent en un clin d'oeuil. Le professeur Lafaroosh connaissait parfaitement son sujet. Lorsque la cloche sonna, tout le monde rangea ses affaires en silence. Une fois hors de la salle de classe, en revanche, tous les élèves se mirent à parler en même temps et à commenter le cour.

- Elle sait vraiment de quoi elle parle, Lafaroosh!

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur les médicomages? J'aurais jamais cru ça possible!

- Et quand elle a parlé du sortilège d'attraction!

Harry, quant à lui, profita de l'agitation pour s'eclipser discrètement derrière un passage secret. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs étroits et poussiéreux sans rencontrer âme qui vive – ni morte, d'ailleurs, aucun signe de fantôme... - avant de déboucher à dix mètres des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir grâce à la carte du maraudeur, puis, satisfait, se glissa discrètement dans les toilettes sordides.

Ses semelles entrèrent en contact avec une flaque d'eau stagnante, éparpillant un peu partout sur le sol plusieurs goutelettes. Les protes en bois des cabines de wc étaient vieilles et abîmées et les miroirs situés au dessus des lavabos étaient presque tous craquelés. Ici et là, rouille et moisissure s'installait sans que personne ni fasse rien. Il semblait que même les elfes de maison évitaient Mii Geignarde...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un des lavabos que seul une petite gravure le différenciait des autres. En effet, on pouvait distinguer la forme d'un petit serpent de pierre sur le côté gauche du robinet. Harry se concentra sur la représentation et murmura:

- Ouvre-toi!

Les sifflements et crachotements caractéristiques du fourchelangue sortirent de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueure blanche en tournant sur lui-même. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le lavabo bascula en arrière et disparut complètement, laissant place à l'entrée d'un tuyautd'environ un mètre de diamètre. Un homme pouvait aisément s'y glisser.

Harry avait cependant très peu envie de se jeter dans le vide ainsi qu'il l'avait fait durant sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Il s'en était fallu de peu, alors, pour qu'il ne se rompe le coup. Il était très peu probable que Salazar Serpentard pénètre dans sa chambre d'une telle façon. Alors il tenta sa chanche.

- Escaliers, ordona-t-il.

Il patienta quelques instants, mais rien ne se produisit. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et essaya autre chose.

- Marches!

Là encore, aucun résultat.

_-Fais-nous descendre!_ Siffla alors la voix irritée de Minoenne dont la tête dépassait à présent du col de la robe de Harry.

Et c'est ainsi que réaparut le lavabo disparut, lévitant au dessus de l'énorme tuyau. Le lavabo émit alors une faible lueure avant de se métamorphoser en plate-forme.

- _Bien joué,_ siffla Harry à sa couleuvre avant de s'installer sur la plate-forme.

Dès qu'il eut les deux pieds sur la plaque de pierre, cette dernière se mit à descendre vers les profondeurs du château d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler les ascensseurs. Quand il fut enfin arrivé à destination, bien en-dessous du niveau des cachots, il mit pied à terre dans un tunel humide au paroies étroites et au plafond si bas qu'il l'éffleurait presque de sa tête.

- _Lumière,_ siffla Harry qui ne distinguait pas grand chose dans les ténèbres environnantes.

Le tunel s'illumina aussitôt d'une lueure verdâtre maladive et Harry put enfin voir avec précision les murs et le sol irréguliers couverts de vase et de flaques d'eau. Il s'enfonça alors dans le sinistre souterrain, prenant garde de ne point glisser par quelque inadvertance se présentant sous l'apparence de bourbe, d'eau stagnante ou même d'algues. De temps à autres, il ses semelles entraient en contact avec les os de petits animaux et produisaient des craquements sonores qui résonnaient dans le silence qui, autrement, reignait céans. Harry continua son chemin et suivit un coude que formait l'effrayant tunel. Il arriva alors face à face avec une peau de serpent d'un vert éclatant, la même que cinq ans auparanvant ou plus précisément, celle qu'il verrait quinze ans plus tard.

- _Où est-on? _Siffla nerveusement Minoenne en voyant la mue du basilik.

- _Dans la chambre des secrets,_ répondit Harry, _où réside un basilik._

- _Le roi de serpents! Tu es fou de t'aventurer dans son antre! Je ne pourrai rien faire s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit!_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Minoenne, je sais ce que je fais._

La couleuvre émit un sifflement purement dubitatif avant de retourner se cacher sous la robe de son maître. Harry, quant à lui, entreprit de contourner la mue et de poursuivre sa route. Après plusieurs virages, il arriva enfin devant l'entrée de la chambre. Un mur gravé de deux serpents entrelacés pourvus d' émeraudes en guise d'yeux lui faisait face.

Se tenant droit, il fixa les yeux des deux reptiles de pierre et siffla d'une voix claire:

- _Ouvrez!_

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt: les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparus, laissant la voix libre. Harry franchit alors l'ouverture et pénètra dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre.

- _Lumière!_ Ordonna-t-il.

La pièce s'éclaira faiblement révélant ainsi sa forme et son contenue. Elle était longue et parcourue d'immenses piliers de pierre , autour desquels s'enroulaient des centaines de serpents sculptés, qui soutenaient un plafond encore noyé dans l'obscurité. Les colones projetaient leurs ombres noirs sur le sol humide dans une atmosphère lugubre. Les algues et les moisissures que l'on pouvait voir de-ci de-là ajoutaient une touche glauque à l'ensemble. (_NdA: Attention à la définition de glauque! Si dans le langage familier glauque est synonyme de lugubre, sinistre ou encore morbide, il n'en va pas de même pour sa définition littérale. Voici la définition trouvée dans un dictionnaire larousse de poche: "d'un vert tirant sur le bleu". Ici, j'utilise "glauque" dans un contexte littéral. Il est donc synonyme de "verdâtre". En espérant avoir enseigner quelque chose à quelqu'un, retournons à l'histoire)._

La vision de cette salle qui n'avait guère changé depuis la seule et dernière fois qu'il y avait pénétré fut pénible pour Harry. Il se souvenait encore de la petite forme inconsciente d'une Ginny de onze ans étendue face contre terre aux pieds de la statue de Serpentard. Il se souvenait de Tom Jedusort, séduisant jeune homme et préfet à qui lui et Ginny avaient fait confiance , alors que ce dernier se gaussait de lui et de sa naïveté et lui révélait être Lord Voldemort.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et s'avança le long de la chambre vide, chacun de ses pas répercuté en échos par les murailles obscures. Enfin, il arriva au niveau des deux derniers piliers et se retrouva face à la représentation du fondateur de la Maison des vert et argent. La statue faisait la hauteur de la Chambre et son visage n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un babouin pourvu d'une mince barbe presque aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore.

Harry leva la tête vers le visage de pierre de Serpentard, ouvrit grand la bouche et répéta ce que Jedusort avait siffler à son ancêtre de roche.

- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Le visage géant du fondateur se mit à se mouvoir, la bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus grand, formant un immense passage noir. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de la machoire de pierre et Harry apperçut bientôt le bout de la tête du basilik. L'énorme serpent aux écailles d'un vert éclatant rampa gracieusement à l'extérieur de son antre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol de la Chambre qui trembla sous le choc. Les yeux jaunes du basilik fixèrent ceux, émeraudes, du garçon qui demeura debout. Une chose qu'il avait appris en obtenant le savoir de Voldemort: un fourchelangue ne craint pas le regard du roi des serpents.

L'énorme bête darda sa langue fourchue, respirant l'air et sentant les odeurs environnantes. Puis un éclair furieux sembla passer dans ses yeux de soufre et le serpent s'exclama d'une voix caverneuse:

-_ Tu n'es pas maître! Tu ne porte pas l'odeure de SSSalazzzzar! Ton ssssssssang... je le ssssens... je le veux... ffffaim... ssssssi faim..._

Harry s'éloigna en vitesse de la portée du basilik, qui, empli de rage de sang, tenta de le mordre. Il se désillusionna, masqua so odeure et le bruit de ses pas et attendit quelques instants sur place. Le basilik, quant à lui, ne semblait savoir que faire face à la disparition soudaine de sa proie.

Précautionneusement, Harry fit le tour de l'immense reptile jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui montre son dos. Alors, il conjura un coq. Un simple coq, pourvu d'un plumage fauve et d'une crête écarlate qui, en voyant le basilik émit un piaillement effrayé. Le serpent se retourna et avala d'un coup sec la volaille, manquant Harry d'un cheveu.

Jurant intérieurement, Harry courut le plus loin possible de la bête féroce et conjura à nouveau un coq. Coq qu'il s'empressa de soumettre à l'Imperium. Quelques secondes plus tard le volatile ouvrit son bec et se mit à chanter.

Le basilik se tordit de douleur à l'entente des sons produits par l'oiseau et poussa un hurlement torturé avant de basculer, son long corps écailleux parcouru de convulsions. Il poussa un dernier sifflement qui ressemblait plus à un râle qu'à autre chose et s'immobilisa, son long corpss écailleux reposant inerte sur le sol de la chambre des secrets.

Harry soupira de soulagement avant d'annuler les sorts dont il s'était entouré. Puis il s'avança vers le cadavre de l'imposante bête, les semelles de ses bottes en cuir de dragon produisant des bruits mouillés à chacun de ses pas. Une fois arrivé à destination, il tendit sa baguette en direction de la gueule du serpent et dit clairement:

- Accio crocs de basilik!

La gueule du serpent mort s'ouvrit et les crochets de ce dernier se déchaussèrent de la machoire de leur propriétaire avant de venir voler en direction de Harry qui les enfouis dans son sac de cours.

Harry, vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait à présent dans un corridor duseptième étage du vieux château de style normand. Si quelqu'un portait une attention très particulière à la décoration de ce couloir-ci, cette personne aurait sérieusement douté de la santé mental du sorcier représenter sur la tapisserie dans le dos de Harry. En effet, le dit sorcier était présentement et à jamais occupé à apprendre la danse à plusieurs trolls des montagnes. Mais un tel détail n'avait guère d'importance pour le jeune homme invisible qui se tenait devant une porte qui venait d'apparaître en face de lui.

Harry tendit une main blanche sinistre qui semblait dépourvue de bras et tourna la poignée ronde de la porte. Il poussa le battant de bois doucement, comme on ouvrirait le couvercle d'un coffre mystérieux qui pouvait très bien contenir un fabuleux trésor ou bien au contraire le crâne d'un homme assassiné; il ouvrit donc la porte avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, avec une lenteur et une douceur bien opposée à la rage de sentiments qui flottait à présent dans son sang. Bien qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte, Harry se sentait étrangement impatient et angoissé.

Enfin, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande et referma le battant derrière lui. Le jeune sorcier reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait et redécouvrit avec fascination ce qu'il avait nommé "la chambre des objets perdus". La salle était immense et parcourue de hautes fenêtres à travers lesquels on pouvait apercevoir le couché du soleil sur le lac de Poudlard. A l'intérieur de cette salle se trouvait un amont d'innombrables objets plus diverses les uns que les autres qui s'entassaient et formaient comme des immeubles, des allées et des rues, donnant à Harry l'impression qu'il se trouvait dans une ville déserte de toute vie. Des milliers de livres, sans aucun doute interdits, couverts de graffitis ou volés avaient été entreposés au milieu de lance-doxis ailés, de flacons ébréchés de potions coagulés par le temps, de chapeaux, de bijoux et de capes; il y avait même des coquilles d'oeufs de dragon et une hache souillée de sang.

Harry, reconnaissant son chemin, s'enfonça dans l'une des allées qui sillonaient ces amas de trésors oubliés et tourna à droite, dépassant un énorme troll empaillé. Un peu plus loin, il tourna à gauche et s'arrêta enfin à côté d'un grand placard couvert de cloques. Il regarda autour de lui et apperçut une caisse surmontée du buste écaillé d'un vieux sorcier qui n'avait malheureusement pour lui pas été particulièrement gâté par la nature. Harry contourna la caisse et souleva une perruque mitée. La, sous la perruque se trouvait un diadème terni. Le diadème de Serdaigle.

Harry s'empara de l'objet et le déposa à ses pieds. Puis, il se dévêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité – encombrante – et empoigna l'un des crocs du basilik qu'il avait abbatu une heure auparavant. Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol dur et poussiéreux et empoigna le vieux diadème de sa main gauche. Alors que sa main droite qui enserrait le croc de basilik allait s'abbattre sur l'Horcruxe, une silhouette fantomatique apparut devant lui.

- Harry! Je te faisais confiance! Tu m'avais juré de me protégé! S'écria la femme décolorée et transparante. Regarde ce que je suis devenue, Harry! Un fantôme, un cadavre. Tu ne pourras plus jamais me tenir dans tes bras Harry, et c'est ta faute. Tu as manqué à ta promesse.

- Ginny, s'il-te-plaît, je ne voulais pas... Je t'en prie, Ginny... souffla Harry.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, Harry. Pas après ce que tu as fais! Tu nous a tous tués, Hermionne, Ron, et toute ma famille. Tu es devenu comme lui, Harry. Un meurtrier manipulateur, trompant ton entourage avec des mots doux et des promesses que ne tiendras jamais. Tu es comme LUI!

Le fantôme disparut et fut auusitôt remplacé par un double de lui-même. Le second Harry se mit alors à changer, il grandit, pâlit, devint squelettique. Ses longs cheveux bruns se détachèrent de son crâne et son nez s'applatit jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant que deux fentes en guise de narines. Ses lèvres, elles aussi disparurent et ses yeux émeraudes s'assombrirent avant de devenir d'un rouge écarlate.

- Tu es comme moi, Potter, dit la silhouette dans un murmure. Si semblable...

- Assez! S'écria Harry.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître un mauvais rêve puis, sans signe avant-coureur, transperça le diadème avec le croc de basilik. Aussitôt, l'image de Voldemort disparut et un hurlement de douleur surhumain tonna dans la salle. Puis, ce fut le silence. Un des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort venait d'être vaincu.

Ce fut environ trois heures plus tard que Harry se retrouva allogé sur son lit, vêtu d'un pijamas et les cheveux encore humide après avoir prit sa douche. La lumière de sa chambre avait été éteinte et il s'était emitoufflé sous ses couvertures vertes et argent. Dans sa main, il tenait une petite fiolle de potion. Le filtre de Champra. Il débouchonna la fiolle, la porta à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Il s'endormit aussitôt.


	10. X Rêves antérieurs

_Je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue, longue attente mais je n'ai pu écrire de nouveau chapitre pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas eu d'ordinateur depuis mai dernier... Mais enfin, voici un nouveau chapitre avec un résumer de l'histoire afin de vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire._

_Résumer:_

_Chapitre 1: Avoir avoir perdu Ron, Hermionne, Ginny et Molly Weasley lors de la bataille finale, Harry tue Voldemort en lui lançant le sort de la mort dans le dos. Il récupère ensuite la baguette de Sureau avant de se rendre dans le bureau directorial et de narrer son histoire au portrait de Dumbledore qui lui fait une proposition: retourner presque 21 ans en arrière, en Août 1977, afin de changer le court du temps et d'abattre Voldemort avant la mort de ses parents. Mais avant de remonter le temps, Harry doit suivre un entraînement intensif. Il fige le temps grâce à l'un des instruments de D. appelé Congelit Tempus, puis, à l'aide d'un sort créé par D et dont la formule est "ovriprenza", il mémorise l'entière bibliothèque de D. avant de métraîser dans la pratique son nouveau savoir. Il étudie ainsi l'Histoire de la Magie, les Créatures Mégiques, l'Astronomie, la Divination, les Runes, l'Arithmantie, la Botanique, les Potions, les Enchantements, la Métamorphose (il devient animagus mais sa forme n'est pas dévoilée), la DCFM, la Magie Antique, la Magie de l'Esprit, la Magie sans baguette, la Magie Temporelle et la Théorie Basique (théorie de toutes les sortes de magie, permettant entre autre la création de nouveaux sorts et d'objets magiques, tels que balais de courses, pensines et baguettes...). Afin d'apprendre la magie noire, il utilise un sombre rituel permattant à un assassin d'entrer en possession du savoir et des pouvoirs(comme la metamorphmagie ou le fourchelangue) de sa victime: Il absorbe donc les le savoir de Voldemort et devient à nouveau Fourchelangue._

_Chapitre 2: Après avoir vidé ses coffres à Gringotts (Potter et Black), Harry retourne à Poudlard et emballe toutes ses affaires ainsi que le contenu complet du bureau directorial dans une malle sans fond. Il change son apparence afin de ne pas être confondu avec son père: sa vue est corrigée, il n'a donc plus de lunettes, et il fait pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux reims. Il se rend alors parré dans le passé où il rencontre professeur Dumbledore et lui raconte son histoire (D. le croit car il a reconnu le rituel utilisé par Harry pour se rendre à cette époque.) D. et Harry conviennent d'informer le professeur McGonagall ainsi qu'Hadès et Elfara Potter, les parents de James, de la véritable identité de H. Harry rencontre donc ses grand-parents avant qu'il ne soit décidé qu'il ira séjourner chez eux et sera présenter comme leur neveux venu d'Alaska et scolariser à la maison au reste du monde, y compris les maraudeurs. Harry devra également passer ses BUSES et les examens finaux de sixième année lors du mois d'août afin d'être scolarisé à Poudlard. Le chapitre se termine par le départ de Harry et de son grand-père (la grand-mère étant partie au ministère afin de régulariser discrèment la situation de Harry à cette époque) pour Godric's Hollow._

_Chapitre 3 : Chapitre de transition, pas très important dans l'histoire, et pourtant très attendu: Harry fait la connaîssance de James et de Sirius qui l'aident à s'installer. Harry s'intègre peu à peu à sa famille et révise pour ses examens. _

_Chapitre 4: Harry passe ses BUSES et ses examens de sixième année. 10 jours plus tard, il reçoit ses résultats ainsi que sa liste de provisions pour l'année qui suit. Résultat des exmens ci-dessous:_

_Buses:_

_Métamorphose : O _

_Divination : E_

_Potions : O _

_Etudes des Runes : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Arithmantie : O_

_Histoire de la Magie : O_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Médicomagie : O_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : O_

_Astronomie : E_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : O_

_Examens de Sixième année:_

_Métamorphose : 100/100_

_Divination : 70/100 _

_Potions : 100/100 _

_Etudes des Runes : 90/100_

_Langues Etrangères : 83/100_

_Botanique : 92/100_

_Arithmantie : 100/100_

_Histoire de la Magie : 98/100_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : 100/100_

_Médicomagie : 87/100_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : 100/100 _

_Astronomie : 73/100_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques : 79/100_

_Chapitre 5: Harry se rend au Chemin de Traverse afin d'y faire ses achats: il acquière dans l'Allée des Embrumes :une Main de la Gloire, "des manuscrits de recherches menées par un sorcier du dix-septième siècle n'ayant jamais publié ses travaux traitant des Détraqueurs et de leur origine, une cape d'invisibilité ( il comptait reprendre les travaux de Dumbledore concernant les différences entre les capes ordinaires et la sienne, une des reliques de la Mort) et le seau personnel de Salazar Serpentard." ainsi que " des ingrédients à la limite de l'illégal" et son nouveau famillier, une couleuvre femelle noire et magique répondant au nom de Minoenne et et possédant le pouvoir d'hypone, de pétification et d'invisibilité. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'offre une boucle d'oreille (un crochet de serpent) qui ensorcèle dans le but de le prévenir lorsque quelqu'un marqué de la marquue des ténèbres approche. Il fait également la connaîssance de sa mère, Lily, ainsi que de l'amie de cette dernière, Leandra Jordan et du reste des maraudeurs: Remus et Peter. Les sept étudiants font les achats de leurs affaires scolaires ensemble avant de rentrer chez eux._

_Chapitre 6 : 1er septembre 1977: James, Sirius et Mrs Potter font la connaîssance de Minoenne peu avant de se rendre à Londres pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Sur le train, le compartiment des maraudeurs, accompagnés de Lily et Leandra étant plein, Harry se voit contraint de voyager jusqu'à Poudlard avec des inconnus, dans un compartiment séparé. C'est ainsi qu'il fait la connaîssance d'Altheda McKinnon, une première année, et de sa soeur et de sa cousine, Asha et Marlène. Il passe le voyage en leur compagnie, accompagné de Jack Mysterman, le petit ami d'Asha et Pouffsoufle, tout comme cette dernière; Angelus White, un serdaigle, le fiancé de Marlène quant à elle septième année à Gryffondor; Shesha Zabini et Lugman Redwinham, deux serpentards._

_Après avoir un peu discuté avec ses compagnons de voyage, Harry se met à lire (ou plutôt à continuer de lire) l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend l'existence de la Chambre du Savoir, une mystérieuse pièce qui auraiet été crée par Rowena Serdaigle et renfermerait tout son savoir. Le chapitre se termine par la répartition de Harry à Serpentard._

_Chapitre 7 : Harry, pendant le festin de début d'année, fait la connaîssance de Narcissa Black et est parle brièvement avec Severus Rogue, qui porte déjà la Marque des Ténèbres ainsi que l'indique la boucle d'oreille ensorcelée de Harry. Après la fête, alors que tous les élèves de Serpentard dorment, Harry découvre avec l'aide de Minoenne, les quartiers personnels de Salazar Serpentard._

_Le chapitre se termine lorsque la statue du fondateur lui dit " Bonjour, jeune héritier. Plusieurs siècles ont passé depuis que j'ai reçu ma dernière visite. Je commençais à croire que ma descendance s'était éteinte. Me voilà cependant ravi de constater le contraire."_

_Chapitre 8 : donne à Harry une énigme qui devrait lui permettre de découvrir l'emplacement de la chambre du savoir. Le lendemain, Harry reçoit son emploi du temps(décrit en détail dans le chapitre) et observe qu'il débute la journée par Histoire de la Magie, cours qu'il a en commun avec Lily et Remus, ainsi qu'avec Gargantesk Bigfat, un élève de serpentard dont il fait la connaîssance. Harry et ce dernier passent un marché: Garg., dont l'oncle et le frère travaillent au ministère, offrira des informations à H. Et ce dernier l'aidera avec ses devoirs d' la M.. Vient ensuite un cour de Potion: Slughorn offre une fiole de filtre de Champra, qui permet de découvrir l'identité de celui que l'on était dans une vie antérieure au groupe qui parviendra à confectionner une potion de vérité parfaite. Harry, grâce à ses nouvelles connaîssances et, il faut bien le dire, à un coup de chance, parvient à créer une nouvelle recette de Veritaserum tout aussi efficace mais beaucoup plus rapide dans sa confection. Il gagne ainsi le Filtre de Champra._

_Chapitre 9 : Harry forme un plan afin de vendre Travers, Mulcider et Dolohov au ministère tout en gagnant la confiance de Voldemort. Il se rend également à son premier cour de DCFM où le professeur Lafaroosh, très stricte mais tout aussi compétente, s'empresse de répartir les élèves par groupe de deux: un élève de serpentard avec un élève de Gryffondor. Harry est placé avec sa mère.S'ensuit un court des plus instructifs. Harry termine sa journée en récupérant le diadème de Serdaigle et en le détruisant grâce à un croc de basilik – il se trouve alors dans la chambre des secrets et vient d'abattre le monstre pour la seconde fois. Le chapitre se termine lorsque Harry se couche après avoir bu sa fiole de filtre de champra._

**Chapitre 10**

**Rêves Antérieurs**

Harry avait huit ans et faisait face pour la première fois à l'homme qui deviendrait son mentor. Cet homme, qui devait en être à sa cinquième décennie de vie, avait un visage fort et tanné par le soleil. Son front et le coin de ses yeux étaient creusés par les rides et sa bouche et son menton étaient dissimulés sous une épaisse barbe auburn. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des noisettes que Harry ramassait l'automne venu. On pouvait y discerner une sagesse et un savoir que seul le temps peut permettre d'acquérir. La tête de ce futur mentor était recouverte d'un capuchon gris d'où s'échappaient quelques mêches de cheveux roux entremêlés de blanc et le reste de son corps était dissimulé à l'aide d'une robe de laine blanc-cassée. Une épée courte était accrochée dans son dos et son poingt droit était serré autour d'un bâton magique surmonté d'une opale bleue sinuée de noire.

- _Sut mae, Myrddin ifanc_, dit l'homme, _dw i'n Fingen y derwydd._

Bien que Harry n'ai jamais entendu une telle langue auparavant, il comprit le sens des mots prononcés par son futur mentor. _Bonjour jeune "Meurthin"_, avait-il dit, _je suis "Vinngueune" le druide. _

Harry sentit ses yeux s'arrondir de stupeur à l'entente du nom de celui destiné à lui transmettre son savoir. Fingen? _Le_ Fingen? Le guérisseur personnel du roi d'Ulster, Conchobar Mac Nessa? Celui dont la science était telle qu'il était capable de guérir quelqu'un rien qu'en les regardant? _Ce_ druide Fingen? Se rendant compte qu'il fixait l'homme en face de lui depuis plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot, Harry sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Embarassé par sa réaction, il s'empressa de répondre poliment en respectant les manières que lui avaient enseignée sa mère:

- _Sut mae, Fingen athro, m__ae'n anrhydedd i wedi cael eu __hystyried i fod eich prentis teilwng._

_Bonjour, Maître Fingen, c'est un honneur d'avoir été jugé digne d'être votre apprenti,_ avait-il dit. Harry, malgré l'emploi parfait de la formule de politesse, avait parlé très vite, ses yeux fixant le sol et n'osant pas faire face à cet homme de renommée. Le druide laissa échapper un petit rire avant de tapoter affectueusement l'épaule du jeune garçon brun et de s'exclamer joyeusement:

- _Peidiwch â bod yn swil, prentis ifanc, yr wyf yn unig gan bobl wedi'r cyfan!_(Ne sois pas si timide, jeune apprenti, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout!)

Harry rougit encore plus mais parvint tout de même à lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le regardait avec affection et Harry sentit son appréhension fondre légèrement face à ce regard. Peut-être Fingen avait-il raison, après-tout, il n'était qu'un homme parmis tant d'autres, peu importe ses capacités. Mais tout de même, il s'agissait _du_ druide qui avait soigné le plus grand roi celte que ces contrées avaient connues depuis plusieurs siècles! Il y avait de quoi être intimidé!

- _Ac yn awr, Myrddin ifanc, arwain fi at Ruith Tlachtga merch Mog. Fy nhaith yn hir a byddai stiw cwningen da gyda phaned o fedd yn cael ei groesawu._(Et maintenant, jeune Myrddin, conduis-moi à Tlachtga fille de Mog Ruith. Mon voyage a été long et un bon ragout de lapin accompagné d'une coupe d'hydromel serait bienvenu.)

Harry se sentit tout à coup excité. L'homme semblait savoir qu'il était le fils de la renommée druidesse Tlachtga. S'il y avait une chose dont Harry était fier, c'était bien sa mère. Elle était la mère la plus cool du monde, selon lui. Après tout, quel autre enfant pouvait se vanter d'avoir une prophétesse et une guerrière redoutée et respectée dans toutes les terres celtiques, lui raconter légendes et contes le soir afin de l'aider à s'endormir? Harry n'en connaissait pas d'autre et l'un de ses compliments favoris était quand on lui disait qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère.

- _Wrth gwrs, athro, mom ei gartref, ei fod yn y dyffryn, ceir y tu ôl i'r coed, chi'n gwybod?_(Bien sûr, maître, maman est à la maison, c'est dans la vallée, là, derrière les arbres, vous voyez?) répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ses yeux emeraude brillant d'excitation.

Harry tendit le bras droit vers le fond du ravin qui s'étentendait à quelques mètres de là et pointa du doigt un petit bois duquel s'élevait un mince filet de fumée. Fingen se pencha au dessus du vide et hocha la tête avant de sourire chaleureusement à son futur élève.

_-__Perffaith! __Ewch yn awr, ewch! Dangoswch i mi y ffordd, Myrddin mab ifanc o Emrys Ambrosius. Yr wyf yn dilyn chi, _dit le druide. (Parfait! Allez, maintenant, en route! Montre-moi le chemin, jeune Myrddin, fils de Emrys Ambrosius. Je te suis.)

Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'empressa d'obtempérer. Il se dirigea vers le flanc le moins abrupte de la montagne avant de s'engager dans un petit chemin sineux serpentant à travers la lande. Ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuire d'agneau s'enfonçaient dans la tourbe trempée d'eau, mais, habitué et excité par l'arrivée du druide, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il dévala ainsi la montagne en direction de la vallée Llyn Cwm (A/N: se prononce aproximativement "chleun coum") ou il avait vécu toute sa vie. Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de marche, il arriva en bas du mont Mynydd Dyffryn , suivi de près par un Fingen essoufflé.

Harry s'engagea alors dans les bois qui entouraient la chaumière que sa mère et lui partageaient, se frayant un chemin au travers de touffues fougères en direction de la rivière coulant au creux du val. Après avoir patauger ainsi dans la boue, les flaques et les résidus de végétaux pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires, Harry et le Druide arrivèrent sur les berges d'un fin torrent à l'eau claire mais au fort courrant. Fingen, marchant maladroitement sur les galets glissants, s'approcha de la rivière avant de s'agenouiller et plonger ses mains dans l'eau glaciale. Il se désaltéra avidement avant de remplir une gourde en vessie de brebie, puis il se redressa l'air satisfait.

Harry avait regarder l'homme avidement, ébahi de la simplicité de l'acte que venait de commettre le grand Fingen. Se secouant afin de chasser ces pensées dérangeantes de son esprit, il reprit sa marche le long du torrent en remontant son cours. Enfin, après près d'une heure de marche, Fingen et lui parvinrent à destination.

Ils furent acceuillis chaleheureusement par une belle femme rousse aux yeux verts vêtue d'une robe de laine grise et d'un tablié usé qu'Harry reconnue comme étant sa mère. Tout excité qu'il était par l'arrivée de son mentor, il se rua vers elle en criant:

- _Mama, Mama! Mae fy mentor wedi cyrraedd! Ac ddyfalu pwy yw hi! Mae'n Fingen y derwydd, rydych yn sylweddoli? O, a dywedodd ei fod yn llwglyd, yr oedd yn y stiw gwningen? Dywedodd ei fod wrth eu boddau! Ac y medd! Ac..._(Maman, Maman! Mon mentor est arrivé! Et devine qui c'est! C'est Fingen le druide, tu te rends compte?Oh, et il a dit qu'il avait faim, on a du ragoût de lapin? Il a dit qu'il aimait ça! Et puis de l'hydromel! Et...)

- _Myrddin, Myrddin, dawel i lawr, yr wyf yn gwybod pwy yw eich mentor yw, fi oedd yr un i alw am iddo. __Ac ie, mae gennym stiw gwningen a medd.__Yn awr, ewch golchi eich hun, eich bod yn gorchuddio â mwd a dail ac nid wyf yn gwybod beth arall. Yna, os byddwch yn gorffen eich tasgau, byddwch yn derbyn cyfran o'r pei a oedd dim ond aeddfed i fynd allan o'r popty. _(Myrddin, Myrddin, calme-toi, je sais très bien qui est ton mentor, c'est moi qui ai fait appel à lui. Et oui, il y a du ragoût de lapin et de l'hydromel.)

A l'entente des mots de sa mère, Harry s'empressa de l'assurer qu'il avait bel et terminé ses corvées, les énumérant une par une à toute vitesse, avant de déguerpir en direction du gué derrière l'étable dans le but de prendre un bain. Sa mère était une excellente cuisinière, mais sa tarte aux mures dépassait tout, c'était un véritable délice!

Après avoir terminé ses ablutions dans l'eau glacée de la rivière, Harry galopa jusqu'à la chaumière dont la cheminée laissait échapper des vapeurs de fumée grise. Il ouvrit la porte de bois et pénétra à l'intérieur en trombe, lui attirant le regard réprobateur de sa mère occupée à découper la tarte aux mûres. Harry, légèrement contrit baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds tout en marmonnant un vague "_Mae'n ddrwg gennym"_ (Désolé.), avant de s'installer sur le tabouret qui faisait face à Maître Fingen.

Harry avait onze ans et se tenait au chevet d'une vieille femme malade. Son maître Fingen se tenait à ses côtés et observait son apprenti mettre en oeuvre ce qu'il lui avait enseigné ces trois dernières années. Le garçon avait dépacé ses attentes les plus folles, et Fingen lui avait fait part de son émerveilleillement. En l'espace de seulement trois ans, Harry était parvenu à maîtriser l'art guérisseur aussi bien, sinon mieux, que le druide lui-même.

Se forçant à se concentrer sur sa patiente plutôt que sur les compliments passés de son maître, Harry fit le vide dans son esprit, respirant et expirant profondément et calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'état du _Teg, _autrement dit, la vision totalement objective du juste. Harry avait dû méditer des heures entières avant de pouvoir arranger son esprit de telle sorte qu'il puisse faire appel à sa magie consciemment et la contrôler sans l'aide d'un bâton magique. Mais cela en avait valu peine; car une fois cette tâche accomplie, il était parvenu à _voir_ la magie et _comprendre_, instinctivement, au plus profond de son être, son fonctionnement. Inutile de dire qu'à partir de là, il avait été capable d'absorber l'enseignement de son maître en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois de plus, Harry reporta son attention sur la vielle dâme qui gisait, faible et couverte d'une sueure froide et maladive, sur son lit de paille. Il appela sa magie et la dirigea vers ses yeux, lui permettant de discerner l'aura de sa patiente.

La femme était entourée d'un amât de couleurs pâles, principalement écarlate, rouge et bleu nuit, indiquant une nature aimante et maternelle, un tempérament de feu et une volonté de fer, ainsi qu'un esprit profond et cohérent. Elle ne possédait pas, en revanche, ce noyeau multicolore situé au centre du pentagrame corporel commun à tous les êtres capables de manier l'art de la magie. Mais ce qui importait le plus était la liane d'un vert éclatant qui s'enroulait autour de la poitrine de la vieille dame, se nourissant peu à peu de la vie qui l'animait. Harry avait déjà vu un tel phénomène chez les rats et chez certaines puces, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas affectés par la lianne parasite.

- Avez-vous été mordue par un raz ou une puce récemment? Demanda-t-il à la femme.

Sa patiente remua faiblement la tête négativement, n'ayant plus la force de parler.

- Avez-vous manger du rat, dans ce cas?

Harry savait que les rats, les lièvres et les lapins étaient à peu près la seule viande que les petites gens pouvaient consommer sans être accusés de braconnage.

La femme hocha la tête, ainsi qu'il s'y attendait.

- C'est ainsi que vous avez été contaminée, l'informa-t-il. Beaucoup de rats portent la liane qui vous rend malade. Il ne faudra plus en manger. Contentez-vous de lapin et de lièvre désormais. En attendant, je vais vous concocter un remède que vous devrez prendre trois fois par jour afin de vaincre la maladie, ainsi qu'e deux infusions pour faire tomber la fièvre et calmer la douleur. C'est votre fils qui s'occupe de vous n'est-ce pas?

La femme hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Très bien, je vais lui faire un talisman afin qu'il n'attrappe pas la maladie. Il devra le porter à même la peau, vous comprenez?

- Oui, murmura faiblement la vieille dame.

Harry se mit alors au travail sous l'oeil vigilant de maître Fingen. Il sortit un bol de turquoise, la pierre de la guérison et des amitiés. Il s'empara ensuite de deux pierres: l'apatite bleue, pour soigner les longues maladies et le lapis lazuli, pour faire baisser les fièvres. Il lima l'apatite bleue au dessus d'un amas de feuilles de menthe, l'herbe sacrée de la médecine qui permettait au corps, à l'esprit et l'âme de retrouver force et équilibre. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé, il fit léviter la menthe et la poudre d'apatite bleue dans le bol ou il rajouta une feuille de fougère, pour chasser les présences troublantes et trois feuilles de laurier afin de s'assurer de la victoire contre la maladie. Il écrasa le tout à l'aide d'une pierre turquoise et versa le remède dans un pot en terre avant de sortir plusieurs fleurs de lavande séchées ainsi que quelques écorces de saule qu'il écrasa encore une fois à l'aide d'une pierre de turquoise. Pour finir, il rappa un peu de lapis lazuli, mélangea le tout et le plaça dans sachet qui servirait à faire des infusions. Son travail ici était à présent terminé.

- A présent que tu connais l'art de guérir, lui dit sa mère une fois que Fingen, qui n'était à présent plus son maître, fut parti, je vais t'enseigner l'art de tuer, de vaincre et de survivre. Je vais t'enseigner l'art de la guerre et le monde de la politique. Ces arts sont essenciels si tu compte un jour vivre à la court et t'en sortir indemne.

Mais avant tout, il y a une chose qu'il va te falloir comprendre, mon fils: l'art de la guère, magique ou non, est une voie jonchée de peine et de mort. Si tu choisis de suivre ce chemin, tu peux être sûr que tu seras confronté à la mort de tes proches tout autant qu'à celle de tes ennemis, tu verras des parents abbatus par la mort d'un enfant, des femmes pleurant la fin d'un mari, des enfants brisés par la disparition d'un parent; et tu ne pourras rien faire pour les aider, il se pourrait même que tu soit celui qui ait causé leur peine. C'est pourquoi tu va devoir me promettre de ne jamais, tu m'entends Myrddin, _jamais_ tuer afin d'assouvir tes propres fins. Tuer ne seras jamais qu'un dernier recourt. Peu importe ce à quoi tu seras confronter, hôter la vie de quelqu'un aura toujours de terribles conséquences. Promets-moi, mon fils, de n'utiliser mon enseignement que dans le but d'aider autrui, jures-le par ton sang, ta vie et ta magie. Jures-le, maintenant!

Harry n'avait jamais vu sa mère porter un visage aussi sévère, aussi innébranlable. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue prononcer des mots avec une telle conviction, comme si ce n'était pas seulement son esprit qui s'exprimait, mais son coeur et son âme-même. Les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de la druidesse étaient ancrés dans ceux de son fils et semblaient le transpercer, fouillant l'essence du garçon, retournant tout sur son passage dans la tentative, fondamentale, de juger sa valeur, de savoir si il était digne de recevoir son enseignement.

Harry, qui avait été prêt à répondre que oui, il comprenait, que oui, il jurait, ravala ses paroles et se mit à réfléchir, à retourner les mots de sa mère dans sa tête. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait entendu des contes ressassant la gloire, et l'honneur, et la noblesse d'un guerrier vainqueur, mais il ne s'était jamais appesanti le côté sombre et morbide d'un chant de bataille. A présent qu'il y pensait, il devenait de plus en plus clair que ces chevaliers et ces rois dont les bardes chantaient les prouesses étaient des meurtriers: ils avaient tué. Peu importe pourquoi, qui, ou dans quelles circonstances: ils avaient détruit des familles, hôté la vie à des maris, des pères, des fils, des fères et des amis. Ces héros auqel il rêvait de ressembler depuis sa plus tendre enfance avaient les mains couvertes de sang et sa mère n'était guère différente.

La gloire avait un coût. Harry savait que parfois, la guerre était inévitable, elle était le seul moyen d'empêcher le mal de se répendre, le seul moyen de protéger des familles innocentes, de faire valoir des droits qui ne devraient jamais être remis en questions. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'elle ne devrait jamais être qu'un dernier ressort, un moyen de défense et non d'offense. L'act de tuer, peu importe la victime, était dépourvu de toute noblesse. Il s'agissait d'un act facile, rapide même, mais aux conséquences innimaginables.

Il était après tout aisé d'arracher les ailes d'une mouche ou d'écraser une arraignée, mais pouviez vous recoller les ailes ou ramener l'araignée à la vie avec autant d'aisance? La réponse était non. Et qu'est-ce qui apportait le plus au monde, la destruction ou bien la création? La réponse, encore un fois, venait d'elle-même: l'act de créer, de sauver une vie, de solager des souffrances était là où se tenait la véritable noblesse, la vraie gloire.

Harry comprit alors une chose essentielle, un principe auquel il s'accrocherait jusqu'à sa mort: l'art de la guerre, aussi nécessaire soit-il lors de situations désespéré ne devrait être utilisé que lorsque toutes les autres ressources avaient été épuisées. Amour et compassion, tolérance et sang froid étaient les quatres qualités qu'il s'efforcerait de cultivé le plus possible, les quatres qualités qui mèneraient à un monde de paix, qui ferait de lui un homme noble et respecté. L'art de maître Fingen serait celui qu'il utiliserait le plus dans sa vie. L'art de sa mère, quant à lui, serait probablement celui qu'il utiliserait le moins et celui qui le détruirait le plus. C'est alors qu'Harry jura, solennel:

- Moi, Myrddin Emrys Ambrosius, fils de l'homme-fée Emrys Ambrosius et de la femme-druide Tlachtga merch Mog Ruith, jure par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, par la magie qui brûle au centre de mon pentacle corporel et par la vie qui anime mon corps mortel que je n'utiliserais les enseignements de ma mère qu'en dernier ressort et dans le but de protéger les innocents et d'installer la paix dans nos contrées. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Un violent tourbillon écarlate de magie l'enveloppa, liant son serment à sa vie et assurant qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir ses paroles sous peine de mort. Le tourbillon disparut, bousculant Harry au passage et le laissant trembler sur le sol aux pieds de sa mère qui, malgré la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux, arborait un air amèrement satisfait. Elle pouvait à présent débuter les leçons.

Harry avait quinze ans et se tenait face à sa mère, une épée courte dans sa main gauche et un bâton magique dans sa main droite. Il avait appris très vite à ne pas sous-estimer Tlachtga. Elle n'était pas considérée comme l'une des guerrières les plus redoutable des temps modernes pour rien et le fait qu'Harry soit son fils ne la faisait pas adoucir ses coups le moins du monde. Elle lui avait apris que dans un combat, l'identité de l'ennemi devait être oublié. Peu importait qu'il fut un ami, fils, père ou autre. Un ennemi n'était que cela: un ennemi. Il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer de sentiments lors des combats, cela ne ferait de lui qu'une cible facile.

Harry, suivant les enseignements de sa mère, s'efforça d'utiliser sa magie afin de bloquer toute émotion et d'oublier l'identité de la femme qu'il s'apprêtait à combattre pour la dernière fois. Il sentit le flux d'énergie agir et bientôt, la guerrière rousse qui lui faisait face ne fut plus sa mère. Elle n'était plus celle qui s'était occupé de lui depuis sa naissance, elle n'était plus celle qui l'avait bordé, nourrit embrassé avec amour et consolé, non, cette femme n'était plus qu'une étrangère, une ennemie contre qui il allait devoi se battre, une guerrière qu'il allait lui falloir vaincre.

Harry prit position, les deux pieds fermement ancrés au sol, son corps placé légèrement de profil afin de ne pas laisser d'ouverture à l'ennemi. Ses jambes plièrent presque imperceptiblement, ses muscles se tendirent, près à bondir à n'importe quel moment. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son adversaire, attendant, scrutant le moindre signe annociateur d'une attaque.

La guerrière fit un pas chassé vers la droite et Harry réagit immédiatement, l'immitant et se déplaçant parallèlement vers la gauche. Les deux opposants débutèrent ainsi à tourner l'un autour de l'autre, tels deux loups tentant de discerner la moindre faiblesse chez l'adversaire dans le but frapper fatalement le plus rapidement possible. Harry et Tlachtga continuèrent ainsi à se déplacer de côté, décrivant un cercle parfait dans la tourbe qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds, maintenant toujours la même distance entre eux, n'attendant qu'une chose pour frapper: qu'un infime défaut ne se montre dans la défense de l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry décida qu'il était temps que le combat ne débute. Il ne lancerait pas la première attaque, pourtant. Non, il allait lui falloir être rusé et garder ses forces le plus possible. La seule chance qu'il avait de gagner était d'épuiser son adversaire, de parer les attaques le plus habilement possible avant de contre attaquer férocement lorsque son ennemi aurait épuiser ses forces. Et il savait que la druidesse n'attaquerait qu'à une condition: qu'il montre un signe de faiblesse lui-même. Son plan en tête, il agit.

Attendant d'arriver à côté d'une touffe d'herbe particulièrement robuste, il prétendit trébucher en avant. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre: un sort d'entrave jallit du baton magique de son adversaire dans sa direction. Il fit une roulade avant afin de l'éviter, se rapprochant ainsi de la guerrière qui attaqua cette fois-ci avec sa lame.

Les coups plurent. Tlachtga envoya une tempête d'attaques diverses et variées à l'encontre du jeune homme, alternant magie et escrime, parfois même combinant les deux. Harry se défendait de même manière, contre-sorts bloquant sorts, lame contrant lame et esquives le protégeant des attaques les plus difficiles à stopper. Bientôt, Harry vit la respiration de son adversaire devenir saccadée, il pouvait voir la poitrine se soulevée de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Un mince filet de sueur fit son apparition sur le front de la femme, seuls signes démontrant la fatigue qui commençait à la gagner. C'est alors qu'Harry frappa.

Se plongeant dans l'état du Teg, il fit appel au noyau de magie qui résidait dans son centre et s'en servit pour observer l'aura de son opposante. Au milieu des toubillons multicolores qui entouraient à présent la druidesse, il discerna une faiblesse au niveau du poignet droit de son adversaire. Aussitôt, il lança un maléfice de douleur à cet endroit, causant la guerrière de lâcher son baton magique. Enchaînant rapidement, pendant qu'il avait toujours l'avantage, il lança une attaque de sa lame qui fut, ainsi qu'il s'y attendait, bloquée. De sa main droite, il frappa durement l'avant-bras gauche de son adversaire qui poussa un cri de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise. Se servant du déséquilibre de Tlachtga, il passa son coude gauche sous le sien, l'empoignant fermement, avant de la faire tourbilloner et tomber au sol grâce à un croche-pied. Il posa son pied gauche sur la lame de son adversaire et pointa son épée et son baton magique vers la gorge de celle-ci.

Les deux combattants s'immobilisèrent alors, la poitrine haletante et les yeux équarquillés, laissant la ferveur qui les avait animés quelques instants plus tôt s'éteindre peu à peu. Le combat était terminé. Harry avait gagné. Lorsque Tlachtga et son fils eurent regagnaer leurs esprits, on vit un fier sourire faire son apparition sur les lèvres de la mère vaincue, toujours étendue sur le sol. Son fils avait terminé son apprentissage.

Ils étaient deux: un homme et ses femme, tous deux marqués par temps et la vie. Le couple étaient ses nouveaux maîtres. L'homme, un druide répondant au nom de Fintan, était un cousin éloigné de sa mère et lui enseignerait la maîtrise du peuple animal et de son animal intérieur. La femme, druidesse au nom de Morrígan, lui apprendrait à connaître les plantes au point de ne faire plus qu'un avec elles.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol humide de la forêt, les trois s'observaient en silence. Fintan était vêtu de ce qui avait un jour dû être la tenue traditionnelle des druides. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il s'agissait d'une étrange robe grise rapiécée de-ci de-là et couverte de tâches marons et vertes. Une calvicie s'étendait sur l'avant de son crâne, dévoilant une peau lisse et tânée par le soleil. Les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient longs et blancs, attachés grâce à un lien de cuire à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses mains, qui reposaient à présent calmement sur ses genoux usés, étaient sèches et calleuses. Leurs doigts, bien que courts, étaient larges et puissants et les ongles courts qui en couvraient l'extrémité étaient strillés et terreux. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait là d'un homme vivant principalement à l'extérieur et n'utilisant que le stricte nécessaire que lui fournissait la nature afin de survivre.

Morìgan, quant à elle, était vêtue d'une robe de paysanne marron relativement propre, qu'elle protégait à l'aide d'un solide tablier en grosse toile. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair qui n'était pas sans rappeler les eaux cristalines des nombreux torrents qui s'écoulaient dans la région. Les rides qui serpentaient son visage laissaient encore deviner le souvenir d'une beauté peu commune et le feu qui brillait dans le regard de la vieille femme en disait long sur son amour de la vie. La druidesse avait une épaisse chevelure grise et soyeuse, soigneusement nouée en une lourde natte qui touchait le sol à présent qu'elle était assise. Ses mains, bien que fatiguées et terreuses, étaient pourvues de doigts d'une finesse peu commune aux ongles relativements longs. Il s'agissait là d'une femme attachée à sa féminité.

- Aujourd'hui va commencer ton apprentissage sous notre tutelle, dit Fintan d'un ton calme, brisant enfin le silence. Je t'enseignerait à devenir maître des animaux, à les comprendre, à les traquer, à les soigner, à les tuer et enfin, à devenir l'un d'entre eux. A la fin de ton apprentissage, tu devras être capable de prendre la forme de ton animal intérieur et de pénétrer l'esprit de n'importe quel animal afin de lui imposer ta volonté. Jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne ce stade, tu seras mon apprenti et tu devras m'obéir en tout, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui, maître Fintan, répondit Harry solenellement.

- Quant à moi, s'exclama Morìgan d'un ton où perçait l'excitement, je t'inculquerait l'art de ne faire qu'un avec la nature, de respirer avec elle et de lui insuffler la vie. Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, jeune homme, tu devras être capable de discerner la nature d'une plante, d'une pierre ou d'un métal et leurs propriétés les plus semblables rien qu'en les touchant de ta magie. Tu pourras modifier la structure des choses, transformer une plante en une autre, faire d'un simple galet une des pierre les plus précieuses, et transformer un morceau de métal rouillé en or pur. Il est même dit que les véritables maîtres de la nature, ceux qui sont nés avec le Don, peuvent même maîtriser les éléments, créer des tempêtes sans pareille, marcher à travers le feu sans être brûler, faire gronder et trembler la terre et détruire des cités entières et inonder la plus arride des terres.

La vieille femme avait dit tout cela d'une traite, d'une voix où brûlait la passion. Il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de son art et était impatiente de partager son savoir avec un autre. La flamme qui animait ses remarquables yeux bleus faiblit légèrement, cependant, avant qu'elle ne reprisse la parole.

- Comme tu peux le deviner, devenir femme des bois, ou homme, dans ton cas, est un don remarquable au pouvoir incommensurable. Je ne peux, en toute bonne conscience, faire part de mon savoir à n'importe qui. Il va te falloir jurer de ne pas utiliser l'art de la nature afin de t'enrichir ou de blesser l'innocent, sans quoi, je ne t'apprendrais rien.

Bien qu'elle eût prononcé ces dernières paroles d'un ton sévère, on discernait dans l'expression de son visage l'espoire certain que oui, il jurerait et que oui, elle l'instruirait. Harry réprima mal son sourire; il aimait déjà la vieille femme si pleine de vie. Il jurerait.

Il avait dix-sept ans et était à présent maître druide des quatre arts. Du jamais vu. Guérisseur plus aguéri encore que Fingen d'Ulster, combattant tout aussi redouté que Tlachtga Mog Ruith, Maître des annimaux si puissant qu'il parvenait à parler la langue des dragons et Homme des bois né avec le Don, il s'était déjà forgé une réputation chantée par les bardes dans les auberges et répétée plus tard dans les chaumières. Le nom Myrddin Emrys Ambrosius, et la rumeur des pouvoirs qui lui étaient attachés, se propageaient petit à petit dans les contrées celtes et on commençait à le reconnaître chaque fois qu'il visitait un nouveau village.

Un jour qu'il s'était arrêté anonymement dans un petit relais au coin d'une route romaine, il avait même entendu une balade dont il était le héro. Peu importait, bien-entendu, qu'il n'ait jamais mis les pieds à la court du roi Nuada; il avait secouru sa fille, la princesse Macha, d'une mort certaine en combattant un féroce dragon au péril de sa vie. A en croire le barde, il serait destiné à devenir le beau-fils du roi sous peu...

Secouant la tête afin de chasser cet épisode incongru de son esprit, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il était sensé se rendre chez le peuple de son père, les fées. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'étaient nommés les romains possédant le Pouvoir.

Les fées ne vivaient pas comme les druides. Leur magie était différente et ils ne se mêlaient pas aux mortels. Ils avaient leur propre société, leurs propres cités, dissimulées à l'oeil de ceux qui étaient nés dépourvus de magie.

Emrys Ambrosius, le père de Harry, ne lui avait rendu visite que rarement et n'avait jamais caché sa répugnance à l'encontre des coutumes ancestrales et primitives, selon lui, des druides. Le romain, qui avait été sincèrement amoureux de Tlachtga lors de la conception de leur fils, n'était pas parvenu à s'adapter à la façon de vivre celte et avait fini par retourner auprès de son propre peuple, laissant à la druidesse le soin d'élever et d'éduquer leur fils. Jusqu'à maintenant.

L'homme-fée avait en effet proposé à Harry de venir parfaire son apprentissage de la magie auprès de son peuple. Il avait fait parvenir son invitation à l'aide d'un hibou porteur, ce qui avait intrigué fortement le jeune druide. Curieux et avide de connaissances, il avait accepté de rejoindre le peuple de son père et de suivre leur apprentissage.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait perdu en plein milieu de l'une des forêts les plus magiques et dangereuses au monde, dans une contrée d'Armorique où il n'avait jamais pensé mettre les pieds. Selon les instructions qu'il avait reçues, il était sensé traverser (à pieds, bien entendu...) un peu moins de quatre royaumes depuis son Powys natal, avant de prendre la mer et de se rendre en Armorique. Il accosterait au port de Coz-Yaudet avant de se rendre dans la forêt mystique de Brocéliande qui s'étendait à une demi-lieu de la ville fortifiée.

Jusque là, Harry était parvenu à suivre les instructions. En revanche, après avoir pénétré dans la forêt, il s'était perdu. Il était supposé pénétrer dans la cité fée où habitait son père, Avalon, en plongeant dans un lac qui ne semblait pas exister. Et pourtant, il avait cherché! Ni la terre, ni les plantes, ni les animaux n'avaient connaissance de l'existence d'un tel lac. Il avait même usé du Don afin de détecter l'emplacement d'une vaste étendue d'eau mais là encore, il n'avait rien trouvé. Harry commençait sérieusement à se demander si Avalon existait réellement lorsqu'une voix retentit:

- _An Merlin, Emrys Ambrosius filio?_ (Etes-vous Merlin, le fils d'Emrys Ambrosius?)

Sursautant, Harry se retourna et fit face à la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole en latin. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de son âge, vêtue d'une jolie, mais simple, stola en coton bleu ciel. Une palla d'un bleu nuit était drappée autour de ses épaules et ses pieds étaient chaussés de sandales. Sa longue et flamboyante chevelure rousse était nouée en un chignon lâche à la base da sa nuque tandis que quelques boucles rebelles frayaient son visage de-ci de-là. Elle avait un visage régulier, aux traits fins et à la bouche pulpeuse. Son nez, légèrement retroussé, était surmonté de deux grands yeux bruns en amande qui rappelaient à s'y méprendre à ceux d'une biche.

Harry sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue de la jolie inconnue. Sa gorge se noua instinctivement et il sentit sa respiration devenir saccadée alors que son sang lui montait aux joues. C'était le coup foudre.

- Oh oh, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, non? La moindre des choses serait de répondre. Alors, est-ce que c'est toi Merlin?

- Hein? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Tu es idiot, ou quoi? Demanda-t-elle, agacée. Est-ce que tu es capable de parler? Parce que j'ai pas toute la journée, tu sais! Déjà que je n'avais pas envie de venir... Mais bon, comme ma soeur est une amie d'Emrys Ambrosius et qu'elle m'a ordonné de venir sans quoi elle racontrait à père et mère que...Oublie-ça. Elle raconteras rien du tout... Bon alors, tu es Merlin, oui ou non?

Harry cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de répondre, plus intelligement, cette fois-ci.

- Oui, je suis Myrddin Emrys Ambrosius, fils d'Emrys Ambrosius et Tlachtga mech Mog Ruith. Un honneur de te rencontrer. Et tu es?

- Aaaah, donc tu sais parler. Je suis Viviane, fille d'Alberic Basilius et de sa seconde femme Flora. Ma soeur est une amie de ton père et ma envoyée te chercher afin de te conduire jusqu'à Avalon. Le lac d'Excalibur ne peut être trouvé que par ceux qui savent exactement où il se trouve. Suis-moi.

Harry avait vingt-cinq lorsqu'il reçut sa maîtrise d'Enchantements, le nom que les fées donnaient à leur art. Lorsqu'il avait débuté son apprentissage, on lui avait confectionné un étrange baton magique appelé "baguette" qui n'était pas plus long et tout aussi maniable qu'une dague.

Un homme, Arided Ollivander, lui avait confectionné l'outil sur musure, car une baguette magique, tout comme les bâtons utilisés par les druides, devait être un complément parfait de son propriétaire. La baguette de Harry était en pommier avec une poignée en houx, deux puissants bois réputés pour leur capacité à faire fuire le mal et à donner espoire. Le bâton druidique de Harry était lui-même en Houx, surmonté d'une pierre de lune renfermant une goutte de son sang.

Ce qui avait surpris Harry était le fait que le fabriquant de baguette renfermait un morceau d'une créature magique afin de donner plus de précision et de puissance à l'instrument. Tous les composants d'une baguette magique étaient organiques, en contraste avec la pierre qui surmontait toujours un bâton druidique. Arided avait renfermer une plume de phénix enduie des larmes de la bête à l'intérieur d'une branche de pommier avant de tailler le bois et de le polir. Lorsque Harry s'était emparé de la baguette pour la première fois, il avait ressentit une poussée magique extraordinaire alors même que des éclairs de lumière multicolores jaillissaient de sa baguette, illuminant l'échoppe d'Ollivander plusieurs instants avant de s'évanouir.

Une main fine à la peau blanche vint se poser délicatement sur son épaule gauche revêtue d'une toge

rouge, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au visage souriant de son épouse.

- Viviane! S'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

Un rire espiècle s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme rousse, une étincelle taquine s'allumant dans ses yeux bruns.

- Je sais, c'était le but de l'oppération, Merlin. Alors... Près à partir? Demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

- Mmm, répondit-il. J'ai terminé mon apprentissage, à présent. Il est temps que je me rendes à la court du roi Uther, ainsi que me l'ont recommandé les Centaures. Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner?

- Tu sais bien que les celtes ne m'accepteront pas dans leurs rangs, Merlin. Je suis fée, pas druidesse. Je ne me mêle pas aux Mortels. Et puis, Avalon me manquerait trop.

- Et moi, je ne te manquerais pas? Interrogea-t-il, à demi sérieusement.

- Bien sûr que tu me manqueras, mais grâce au miroires, nous pourront toujours nous parler. Et puis... n'oublies pas les Chênes Transporteurs. Tu pourras retourner à Avalon pour me rendre visite en un clin d'oeil, grâce à eux.

- Mmm, tu as raison, comme toujours. Il n'empêche que j'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagne, mon amour.

- On se reverra bientôt, Merlin. Allez, il temps de partir, maintenant! Enlèves-moi cette toge et enfile tes robes de druide! Et que ça saute! Ordonna Viviane.

Harry obeit sans discuter. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'en démordrerait pas et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au mauvais bout de sa baguette magique. Bientôt, il fut à affublé de robes blanches immculées, sa claymore arnachée à son dos, son bâton druidique en main et sa bagutte magique dissimulée dans sa manche gauche, prête à être utilisée si nécessaire. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'étreignit fort. Puis, après avoir échanger un chaste baiser, il se mit en route.

Il avait trente-deux ans et avait fidèlement servi le roi Uther Pendragon en temps que druide et conseiller pendant un peu plus de sept ans. Il avait aidé le jeune roi à établir son autorité et à étendre son royaume. Ensembles, Merlin et Uther étaient parvenus à repousser les arrivées saxons et à former une solide alliance entre les seigneurs des terres celtes. Entre batailles et banquets, conseils et réformes, le roi et le druide étaient devenus amis et se connaissaient intimement.

Uther Pendragon était par nature un homme jovial qui croquait la vie à pleines dents, toujours prêt pour une nouvelle aventure. Il avait un rire facile et tonitruant, qui résonnait régulièrement entre les murs fortifiés de son château. Un jour, cependant, ce rire avait cessé. Le roi était devenu renfermé et mélancolique. On ne le voyait plus s'emplir d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'un nouveau projet ou d'une nouvelle quête. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Harry avait beau l'avoir ausculté de toutes les façons possibles, sous tous les angles possibles, il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Le roi n'était ni malade, ni enchanté. Harry en était alors venu à la concluion que l'état d'Uther était dû à un évènement quelconque dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il s'était alors mis à pressé le roi de se confier à lui. Petit à petit, Uther avait cédé et avait avoué. Il était amoureux. Follement, éperdument amoureux d'une femme qui ne pourrait jamais être sienne: l'épouse du seigneur-duc de Cornouailles, la belle Ygerne.

Pour la première fois en sept ans, Harry n'avait su que faire. Il était absolument nécessaire que le roi retrouve son entrain d'antan, sans quoi le royaume sombrerait dans l'oubli. Mais il ne pouvait décemment faire assassiner Goloët de Tintagel sous prétexte qu'Uther s'était enamouré de sa femme. Par ailleurs, le couple était déjà dôté de trois enfants: Morgause, Elaine et Morganne. Il était évident aux yeux de tous que Goloët et Ygerne étaient faits pour être ensembles. Non, s'était it Harry, la seule option qui lui restait était d'interroger les centaures et de leur demander conseil. Ce qu'il avait fait.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à présent aux côtés d'Uther une flasque de potion à la main, devant le château de Cornouailles alors que le duc et les hommes d'Uther étaient occupés sur le champ e bataille à se battre face à une nouvelle vague de saxons. Harry tendit la flasque au roi et lui dit:

- Souvenez-vous, Majesté, que la magie n'aura effet que durant une heure.

- Je sais, je me souviens, répondit précipitement le souverain, une légère étincelle de folie dans ses yeux noirs.

- Uther, les centaurs ont prédit qu'un enfant serait né de cette union. Un fils. Vous devez me promettre que cet enfant sera mien. Vous renoncerez tous vos droits sur lui: c'est moi, et moi seul, qui l'élèverait.

- Oui, Merlin, je te le promets. E peux y aller maintenant? Demanda le roi impatiement.

Harry observa son ancien ami en silence, se désolant e folie des hommes à laquelle, il le savait, il n'était pas exempt. Puis, après un soupir résigné, il hocha la tête et regarda tristement Uther s'élancer au galop en direction de la demeure où résidait Ygerne de Tintagel.

- Vive Arthur!

- Vive le roi!

- Vive le roi Arthur!

Les cris résonnaient entre les flancs des collines alors que le jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans, une lourde couronne d'or sur le crâne, se relevait et faisait face à la foule, fier. Il sortit Excalibur de son fourreau et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête, causant les acclamations de redoubler.

Harry sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Il n'était peut-être pas parvenu à empêcher les saxons de s'installer chez eux et il n'était peut-être pas parvenu à faire d'Uther le grand roi qu'il aurait pu être, mais avec Arthur, il savait que la bretagne serait protégée et unifiée. Les guerres cesseraient sur l'île et le peuple connaîtrait enfin la paix.

_Tuuut, tuut, tuut! _

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna vers la provenance du bruit strident. Il pointa sa baguette vers le réveil et murmura:

- _Finite!_

Le bruit cessa. S'habituant peu à peu à la lumière qui l'avait aveuglé, Harry observa les alentours. U vert et de l'argent. Serpentard. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans le ortpire des Serpentards en 1977 et il avait rêvé de sa vie entérieure grâce au filtre de Champra. Cela lui revenait, à présent.

- Merlin! Grogna-t-il.

Il laissa un petit rire sarcastique lui échapper avant d'ajouter:

- C'est le cas de le dire...

_Bien, voilà pour le châpitre 10. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire mais enfin, j'y suis parvenu! Enfin bref, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose question action, mais c'est un chapitre très important pour la suite e l'histoire. Alors j'espère quan même qu'il vous aura plu._

_En tout cas, plus qu'une chose à dire: "Ouf! Enfin, c'est fini!"_


End file.
